Tug of Warren
by WellxWisher
Summary: Sequel to Firstborn. Coop and Phoebe's six year old daughter Melinda casts a spell from the Book to prove her worth, only to receive a whole lot more than she expected.
1. The Slugger

Tug of Warren

Ladies and gentlemen, here it is: the sequel to Firstborn!!!! (pause while the author does a gleeful happy dance) This will be a short chapter, but I had to write it; the alternative was going stir crazy from repressing creativity!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did….oh…if I did….

Disclaimer #2: AnimeAlexis owns Warren. Firstborn and Tug of Warren are based on her superfab story, He's Not Your Son. No plagiarism whatsoever is intended, and if anyone feels that the similarities are too…similar, for lack of a better word, please let me know so that I can remedy the situation.

Dedications: 

To AnimeAlexis: Your stories have inspired me to unleash my own wild imagination, and the process has made me ridiculously happy.

To all of my wonderful readers: You guys are the ones that motivate me to keep at writing. I love all of you.

To the people listed below: Thank you for your fantastic reviews on the last chapter of Firstborn. I'm really sorry that I haven't ggotten back to you before this; my computer was having problems. Besides; you guys deserve public recognition for your awesomeness.

-Becky-

Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I love writing simply for the act of writing itself, but getting such positive feedback from readers is a high no drug could give!

I'm glad that you liked the Cole/Prue interaction. I've always liked their alternate toleration/hate relationship; it made for some of the funnier moments of season 3. As for Cole being sweet and loving, I figure that the guy can't haunt a house w/ cute kids like Wyatt and Chris without becoming a bit of a softie. (But just a bit—he's still hardcore manly awesomeness!) You'll see more of kindly Cole in the sequel, when I manage to find the time to finish writing the first couple of scenes. (I'm really grateful for my education, but school can get so annoying at times!)

Anyways, thank you again for your marvelous review!

-BeautifulDisaster431-

Thank you so much for the great review and the beautiful compliment—knowing that my writing has made someone else happy is the best present I could possibly get as a writer.

-Hi Bunn-

Thank you for reviewing; I'm glad that you liked it!

As far as the ruined thing goes, Prue was referring to the fact that Cole wouldn't be able to resist trying to escape with his son's soul to be reborn/resurrected, which would mess with destiny and ruin Cole's preordained punishment, which could (and probably will, in the sequel) open up who knows how many cans of fat demonic worms.

Anyways, I really appreciated you insightful and constructive reviews, and I hope that I'll be able to hold your interest again for the sequel.

-Sorceress Kumniko-

Thank you for the review! You have been a great, consistent supporter, and for that I am truly grateful I hope that I'll be able to make the sequel just as enjoyable; fabulous supporters like you deserve nothing less.

-Charmedi-

Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the story and the Cole/Prue interaction; it was one of my favorite scenes to write

All right. The disclaimers/shoutouts are now longer than the actually chapter. Oh well, c'est la vie. So now, without furthur ado, Tug of Warren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Slugger**

_(Night. A small boy with brown hair, wearing a Boston RedSox jacket plays on the jungle gym of a deserted city park. An oily demon with a large, blood-encrusted athamae walks into the scene. The boy looks at him, curious.)_

**Demon:** _(leering)_ You that little boy with all them big powers?

**Boy:** _(cautiously)_ Maybe.

**Demon: **That's what I thought. _(he holds up the athamae, advances threateningly)_ I'll be taking those powers now.

_(the boy hops off of the jungle gym and stands squarely in front of the demon.)_

**Boy:** Aww, come on, Mister. You didn't even offer me any candy. _(he holds out his hand and conjures an energy ball.)_

**Demon:** _(sneers)_ Nice try, shrimp.

_(he lunges forward with the athamae. In a split second the small boy morphs into a tall man in a tailored suit and tie, who catches the demon's raised arm.)_

**Cole:** Who are you calling a shrimp?

_(with a smooth, effortless motion, Cole twists the demon's arm and turns the athamae towards the demon, who looks up at him in shock.)_

**Demon:** But..but…what….

**Cole:** What happened? _(he stabs the demon in the gut with the atamae)_ You messed with the wrong dad, that's what happened.

_(he tosses the energy ball at the demon, who screams and bursts into flames before crumbling into a pile of ash, which Cole kicks in disgust. Behind him a small boy, identical to the one Cole had been impersonating, shimmers in and runs to Cole)_

**Boy:** Daddy!

_(Cole swings the boy into his arms and chuckles as the boy wraps his neck in a stranglehold hug)_

**Cole:** Hey son. _(he pats his back comfortingly) _You're okay, buddy.

**Boy:** _(fearfully)_ Is the bad guy gone, Daddy? Did you make him go away?

**Cole: **Yes I did. He won't be bothering anyone anymore. Thank you for telling Daddy that you sensed him.

**Boy:** _(proudly)_ My powers is growing, isn't they Daddy?

**Cole: **They sure are, Warren Turner.

**Warren:** Daddy, would Mommy be proud I'm using her powers?

**Cole:** _(forced smile)_ More proud than you could ever imagine, War.

_(Warren leans happily against his father's shoulder. A worried expression crosses Cole's face. He shakes his head and speaks brightly to Warren)_

**Cole:** What do you say we get some ice cream before we go home?

**Warren:** _(throws arms into the air)_ Yeah!

**Cole:** _(laughs)_ That's my slugger.

_(Cole chats animatedly with Warren as they leave the park)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, it's horribly short and a bit of a cliffie, but I had to get one rebellious chapter out before I started slaving on yet another round of scholarships. Please R&R and let me know what you think! Your input makes my day!!!


	2. The Ladybug

Hi guys! Sorry that this update is so long in coming, and that it is so short. This was the most hectic musical I have ever been in; I even let homework slip through the cracks. I NEVER let homework slip through the cracks! So I hope you'll forgive my tardiness in writing. I hope to write and type a lot more now that I'm on spring break :-)

Thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers for the patience. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did...Billie would die a thousand billion painful deaths!!! (sorry Billie fans. please don't let this stop you from reading. please:-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ladybug

_(A stylish minivan, driving down a highway. Camera inside. Phoebe is driving, smiling contentedly. The quiet is shattered by the high voice of a little girl in the back seat, singing her heart out.)_

**Girl:** I've got a love-elly bunch of coconuts, deedle-dee, dee dee dee….

**Phoebe:** _(joining in enthousiastically) _There they are a standin' in a row….

**Together:** Big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head-

**Girl:** _(switching tunes)_ This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people-

**Phoebe:** _(Laughs) _Whoa there, my little Ladybug. Let's save the never-ending song for Aunt Piper's house. That way you and you cousins can drive all of us crazy.

**Girl:** _(bouncing up and down in her seat_) Okie dokie. Hey Mommy?

**Phoebe:** Yes Melinda?

**Melinda:** Auntie Piper's the one cooking, right?

**Phoebe:** _(reassuring)_ Don't worry, Ladybug. Nobody's getting food poisoning this time. Auntie Paige isn't allowed near the stove.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, super short is a bad thing, but I had to update for the sake of my sanity. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R!


	3. Sister Time

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I did my happy dance after reading them. Anyways, I'm getting ready to go on a trip for a couple of days, (don't worry, the laptop's coming with me!) so between packing and trying to get this posted I kinda ran out of time to write individual thank yous to every reviewer. I will do better in the future, and in the meantime know that I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I wish I did. If, by chance, whoever does own Charmed should read this and would like to give me the rights to the show, I would be most grateful.

**Sister Time**

_(The Manor, kitchen. Near the island, a baby with a shock of red hair sits in a highchair. He makes unhappy noises at the plate in front of him, which is full of disgusting green mush, and after a moment starts orbing bits of it on the floor. Piper enters from the dining room witha grocery bag, and coos at the baby sympathetically.)_

**Piper:** Hey little guy! What's going on? Did your mommy give you that revolting prepackaged stuff again? _(She sets down the bag and wrinkles her nose at the food)_ Yuck. Here. _(she takese the plate away and hands him a cookie from the jar on the island, which he immediately starts chewing on)_ A yummy and healthy homemade cookie. Much better than that nasty gunk. But little Henry? _(she bends down to eye level with the baby, who stops chewing to listen)_ The next time you don't like the food your mommy gives you, orb it to the trash _(she points to the wastebasket)_ Not Auntie Piper's clean floor, okay? _(Little Henry grins and resumes chewing on the cookie. Piper ruffles his hair and starts unloading groceries.)_

_(The back door opens and closes. Melinda bursts into the kitchen, followed by Phoebe)_

**Melinda: **Aunt Piper!! _(she hugs her aunt)_

**Piper: **Hey sweetie! How's my favorite niece that's named Melinda?

**Melinda:** _(rolls eyes dramatically)_ Auntie Piper, I'm your only niece that's named Melinda!

**Piper:** You're right! Silly me. _(she tucks a loose strand of hair behind Melinda's ear) _We still have an hour or two before dinner's ready. Your cousins are playing upstairs.

**Melinda:** Okay! _(she skips to little Henry and tickles him under the chin)_ Hiya little fella! _(she skips out of the kitchen, we hear her voice from the dining room.)_ Hi Auntie Paige! I'm gonna go play with Sammie and Livvie and Grace and Wyatt and Chris now!

**Paige:** _(from dining room)_ Have fun, honey. _(she enters kitchen, embraces Phoebe)_ Hey Phoebs! How have you been_—(she spots little Henry chewing on the cookie) _Um, Piper, what happened to Little Henry's plate of Veggie Snack Delight?

**Piper:** Oh, he was orbing it onto the floor, so I gave him a cookie.

**Paige:** You know, you wouldn't have let your own kids skimp out on their mashed veggies.

**Piper:** I would've if the mush in question smelled like wet dog.

**Paige:** No you wouldn't have—

**Phoebe:** Aw, come on,, Paige_. (she goes and lifts the baby from his chair and bounces him against her hip)_ You've gotta let his aunts spoil him a little.

**Piper:** Exactly. Besides, the older kids are playing upstairs, and the husbands are busy arguing over the best way to light the light the grill. Let's not squabble over childrearing—this is sister time!

_(Phoebe and Paige cheer. Piper goes to the fridge and gets out three green bottles.)_

**Piper:** Perrier, anyone?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still too short for my liking, but at least it's a little longer than the last one. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R:-)


	4. The Charmed Little Ones

Hello, my wonderful faithful readers!! Here is scene four! Here are the shoutouts!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea001:

Thanks so much! I'll do my best to keep up the interest level.

Charmedgrl-san:

Ohayoo gozaimasu!!! Thanks for the review; I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll enjoy this chappie just as much, and I hope that I'll have enough time to read and comment on Different Ending; I love vacation, don't get me wrong, but my laptop doesn't have internet access, and competing for the computers in the hotel's business center can be tricky. Hope to talk to you soon!

AnimeAlexis:

I know, I know, Phoebe's no Iron Chef either, and I'll make sure that little fact comes to light later:-) And it's not so much writer's block; I'd say it's more like my-teachers-think-that-I-should-do-nothing-but-homework-even-on-spring-break (a whole sheet of pre-calc and a literary analysis!!!) block. Grr! Oh well. C'est la vie.

kp:

Thanks for the review! Here's the update; hope you enjoy

cherrylilly:

You're welcome:-) And thanks for the questions; they've reminded me that I need to clarify a few things, so I've made a little list below. Hope you enjoy and thank you again :-)

Dr. Maybe:

Who am I to refuse an enthusiastic request like that? Here's more:-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, you would be reading this script and then watching it play out on the television. Or YouTube at the very least.

A/N: Here's a little breakdown of the kids, just in case anybody's confused or hasn't read Firstborn:

Phoebe and Coop:

Melinda Love, 6

Piper and Leo:

Wyatt, 10

Chris, 8,

Patricia Grace, 6

Paige and Henry:

Samantha Jane (Sammie), 5 (Twins)

Prudence Olivia (Livvie), 5 (Twins)

Henry Jr., 6 months

A/N: I'll do my best to write this so that it is completely understandable by itself, but I'd suggest reading Firstborn just to make all the pieces fit together when certain other parties show up later on in the fic. :-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Charmed (Little) Ones**

_(the staircase. Melinda reaches the first landing when another girl, about her age, astral projects in front of her.)_

**Melinda:** Hi Gracie!

**Grace:** Hi Melinda! Hurry, we're gettin' ready to play power of four in the attic.

**Melinda:** Cool! Hey, bets I can heart up there 'fore you can astral back.

**Grace:** Suure. One…two…three!

_(the girls disappear. Cut to the attic. Melinda hearts in beside Grace just as she returns to her body.)_

**Melinda:** I think we tied.

**Grace:** Prob'ly.

_(they walk over to the window, to twin girls their age. Identical in every way, save for the color of their outfits, they appear to be engaged in a heated staring contest. Melinda gives an exaggerated sigh and addresses the twins)_

**Melinda: **Guys, stop arguing in your heads.

**Grace:** Yeah, it's not fair.

_(the twins look over at Grace and Melinda. The one on the left, wearing a yellow outfit, speaks up.)_

**Sammie:** Sorry guys, but Livvie's being really mean!

**Livvie:** I am not!

**Sammie:** Yes you are. We all decided to play power of four, right.

**Grace:** Right.

**Sammie:** And we decided that we would play the story where Mommy and the aunts turned Aunt Prue into a dog to battle the banshee that that one demon they won't talk about sent to make Aunt Phoebe's head 'splode, right?

**Melinda:** Yeah…

**Sammie:** Well, Livvie won't trade turns and let me be Aunt Prue!

**Livvie: **Sammie, we 'cided last time its my tun to be Aunt Prue. It's your turn to be Mommy.

**Sammie:** But Mommy didn't even gets Charmed until after the banshee story.

**Livvie: **We can pretend.

**Sammie:** But Livvie, you know that dogs is—

**Melinda:** Are. Dogs are.

**Sammie:** My favoritest animal!

**Grace:** _(pacifying)_ Come on, Sammie, Livvie. Let's just play a different game.

**Livvie: **No! I wanna play this one.

**Sammie:** Look, Livvie, if you lets me be Aunt Prue today, I'll lets you Aunt Prue the next two times.

_(Livvie thinks it over)_

**Grace:** C'mon, Livvie, it's a good deal.

**Melinda:** Yeah, and this way we can stops arguing and start playing already.

**Livvie:** _(sighs)_ Okay, okay. _(to Sammie)_ But you promise I get to Aunt Pdrue next time, even ifs we play the same story?

**Sammie:** Promise.

**Livvie:** Deal.

_(they shake hands. Grace and Melinda immediately perk up)_

**Melinda:** _(jubilant)_ Yay! We can start! _(instantly getting into character) _"Piper Prue! Paige! My head hurts!"

**Grace:** "Oh no, Phoebe! What cold it be??

**Sammie:** "Maybe it's that demon we never talk about! We need to check the book!"

**Livvie:** _(interrupting) _Wait guys; we needs demons for this story—

_(right then two boys, one blond, one brunette orb into midair and start fall, luckily onto the old couch. They get up and grin.)_

**Wyatt:** That…was…awesome!

**Chris:** Scale of one to ten? Definitely an eight!.

**Grace:** _(hands on hips)_ Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell! What have you been doing?

**Chris:** None of your beeswax, Grace.

**Melinda:** Whatever. Wy, Chris, we need you guys to be the demons for our Power of Four game.

**Wyatt:** _(self-important)_ Sorry Melinda. We don't have time to play with little girls.

**Chris:** Right. We're too busy doing manly stuff.

**Sammie:** _(insulted) _We're not little!

**Chris:** Wyatt and I are ten. You guys are only five—

**Melinda:** Hey, Grace and I are six!

**Grace:** Yeah, and Chris, you're only eight.

**Chris:** So? I'm almost nine. I'm still older!

**Melinda:** What-ever Chrissy. We might be younger but we're still just as good.

_(Wyatt and Chris burst into laughter.)_

**Wyatt:** Yeah right!

**Chris:** That's a good one, Melinda. 'Specially for you.

**Melinda:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Wyatt:** _(condescending) _Look, Melinda, you're my cousin, so you're cool and everything, but you don't even have any real powers.

**Melinda:** Yes I do! I can heart.

**Wyatt:** So?

**Chris:** _(listing)_ Sammie and Livvie can orb and are telepathic, Grace can astral and has all of mom's powers, I can orb and have telekinesis, Wyatt's twice blessed—

**Wyatt:** And together the Brothers Halliwell…

**Wyatt/Chris:** Can do anything! _(high five)_

**Chris:** What's hearting compared to all that?

**Melinda:** _(furious)_ You guys are mean!

**Wyatt:** We're not trying to be mean, Melinda.

**Chris:** It's just a fact.

**Grace:** _(steps protectively up to Melinda and hugs her)_ Sammie, Livvie, beat them up!

**Melinda: **No. Wait. _(she steps away from Grace and up to her older cousins)_ I have a better idea. _(crossing arms) _Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, I'm gonna show you. I'm gonna do something you've never done.

**Wyatt:** Oh yeah? And what's that?

**Melinda:** I'm gonna do a spell.

**Chris:** Big whoop. We've all done spells.

**Melinda:** _(small, smug smile) _A spell from The Book.

_(Wyatt's jaw drops. Chris looks like he's been slapped. Sammie, Livvie, and Grace giggle)_

**Grace, Sammie, and Livvie:** Oooh!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks so much!!! Please press that little button at the bottom of the screen! Pretty please:-)


	5. Good Neighbors

Hello, my wonderful, magnificent, patient readers! Here is scene V. It's short, and I apologize. I wrote quite a bit last night, but it just didn't flow, so I deleted the entire thing and started over again this morning after my doc appointment. Another apology for the content, as it's mostly filler, but necessary to what's going to happen later on in the story. Now, to answer a question:

Q: Shouldn't Phoebe have three kids?

A: According to the last episode of Charmed, Phoebe should have three kids. However, this scenario doesn't fit with my story. So, in my lovely little world of WellxWisherland, that end bit of Forever Charmed simply shows Phoebe and Coop leaving for the hospital, and waving goodbye to Billie, who, in an attempt to make up for being stupid and biting the hands that fed her, does housecleaning so pregnant Phoebe could stay off of her feet. Once again, Billie fans, please do not let my slight Billie problem deter you from reading this. She will eventually show up in this story and I promise that I will be nice to her. Because that's what Jesus and the Charmed Ones and Buddha and a variety of other good and kind people would do.

Kp: thanks so much for your review! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very suspenseful. I'll try to up the excitement level in the next chapter.

Melissa: Thanks! I'm glad you like the names; I tried to give them family names with little individual twists. More cuteness is to come, I promise! 

Cherrylilly: Thanks for finding that button! ;-) I can guarantee that the reactions will be…interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Maybe if I write that enough I'll be able to just accept it without sighing sadly….

* * *

**Good Neighbors**

_(The kitchen. The sisters sit at the island. Phoebe holds little Henry on her lap as she listens to Piper and Paige.)_

**Paige:** So Piper brings the kids over for lunch when the door rings. We leave the room for two seconds to see who's at the door and one of the little darlings takes the lid off of the blender—while it's on high!

**Phoebe:** _(laughing)_ That must have been fun to clean up.

**Piper:** Actually, we didn't have to do a thing. The kids took care of it.

**Phoebe:** You're kidding.

**Paige:** Well, threatening to change bedtimes to five p.m. sped the process along.

**Phoebe:** _(smiles)_ I'll bet. (_takes a sip of water, cuddles little Henry)_ So who was at the door?

_(Piper and Paige perk up, share a look)_

**Piper:** _(trying to be casual) _You know Mrs. Smith?

**Phoebe:** That nice old lady who lives in the house behind the manor? Of course.

**Piper:** Well, she had a heart attack in her garden a few days ago.

**Phoebe:** _(concerned)_ Oh my gosh! Is she okay?

**Paige:** Yeah, she's fine. Piper was outside when it happened; she came and got me, and I was able to heal her.

**Phoebe:** That's so great, guys!

**Piper:** _(impatient)_ Yes yes, it's very nice. Anyways, the point it, she's decided that she wants to live closer to the rest of her family.

**Paige:** And to thank moi _(gets a nudge from Piper, rolls her eyes)_ I mean us for saving her life, she offered to give us the house.

**Phoebe:** _(jaw drops)_ What?! But, that house…that house is worth a fortune!

**Piper:** You can't put a price on life.

**Paige:** Besides, her son's some rich stockbroker or something. She doesn't need the money.

**Phoebe:** So…is one of you going to move into the house—

**Piper:** Away from the Manor? Never.

**Paige:** Henry and I love our place. It's right next-door and we just put in our dream bathroom.

**Phoebe:** So…what are you going to do with it?

**Paige:** _(looks at Piper)_ Well…Piper and I have been talking, and we don't want to sell it to just anybody…

**Piper:** _(brightly) _So we want you and Coop and Melinda to move in.

_(stunned silence)_

**Phoebe: **You…you want Coop and I to buy the house—

**Paige:** No no no, sweetie. We want you to have it. As in a gift.

_(Piper and Paige watch Phoebe expectantly. Taken aback, she starts playing with little Henry's hair)_

**Phoebe:** Wow. I mean, this is kind of sudden, it's great, but sudden…I'll have to talk to Coop about it—

**Paige:** Come on Phoebs, what is there to talk about? You guys complain about living so far across town; Coop agrees.

**Phoebe:** I know, but we're established at the condo, Melinda's settled in really nicely at her kindergarten. We'd have to switch school districts.

**Piper:** So? She'd be in school with her cousins, who are always complaining that she's not around enough.

**Phoebe:** I know, but that house…it's so big, and there's only three of us.

**Paige:** It's not much bigger than the Manor, and you and Prue and Piper lived here by yourselves for two years.

**Piper:** Besides, who's to say it'll just be the three of you much longer.

**Phoebe:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Piper:** _(nodding to the baby in her lap)_ Isn't Melinda constantly begging you for a little sister or brother? You love kids, Phoebe.

**Paige:** Yeah. I always figured you would have three or four by this point.

**Phoebe:** Paige!

**Paige:** What?! Honestly, you're married to a cupid, you two obviously enjoy—

**Piper/Phoebe:** Paige!

**Paige: **I'm just saying!

**Phoebe:** Look, guys, you've made some excellent points, and the offer is incredibly sweet. Coop and I will definitely talk about it, okay? I just want this to be a joint decision, completely thought out and all that jazz. Life is good right now. I don't want to screw it up.

**Paige:** _(giving up)_ All right. But you promise you'll think about it?

**Phoebe:** _(smiles)_ Promise.

**Piper:** (_gets up to stir something on the stove)_ Speaking of Coop, where is he?

**Phoebe:** He's going to be a little late. One of his couples in Australia is finally getting married. He wants to be there.

**Piper:** Aww. That's so sweet— _(she looks out the window) _LEO WYATT!!! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THAT REVOLTING CREATURE A PIECE OF THAT GOOD STEAK!!!! _(flustered, she runs out the back door.)_

**Phoebe:** The Turkleton's cat get out again?

**Paige:** You see why we want good neighbors?

**Phoebe:** _(rolls eyes)_ Let's go watch. _(hands little Henry to Paige) _I want to see this.

**Paige:** Oh yeah.

_(they exit)_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next scene: Melinda does some light reading…aloud. 


	6. Everything for a Reason

Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry about the filler chapter; I promise that it is important filler, though, so don't forget about it! Anyways, as promised, here is the exciting part! Melinda's going to do her spell...it's a double feature, so be sure to read Scene VII, okay? Yay! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Charmed...but alas, I do not.

* * *

**Everything for a Reason**

_(Far corner of the attic. The Book rests on its pedestal. Wyatt, Chris, Grace, and the twins form a semicircle around it)_

**Wyatt:** _(to no one in particular)_ She's not really going to do a spell, is she?

_(Melinda enters, pulling a stool up to the pedestal)_

**Melinda:** I am too doing a spell, Wyatt. _(she climbs on the stool and carefully opens the Book)_ I just don't know which one yet.

**Chris:** Just don't do any time travel spells?

**Grace:** Why not?

**Chris:** _(puzzled)_ I dunno. Just don't, okay?

**Melinda:** Whatever, Chrissy-wissy.

**Chris: **_(sullen)_ Don't call me Chrissy-wissy.

**Melinda:** _(reading) _Ooh! To hear secret thoughts…

**Livvie:** _(eyes light up)_ Yeah! Then you can hear what the adults is thinking.

**Sammie:** Try to get mommy to think of where she hid the blender!

**Melinda:** Okay, I'll—

_(the Book starts flipping pages of its own accord. Melinda gives a little shriek and hops off of the stool and runs to her cousins)_

**Chris:** Melinda, what did you do?

**Melinda:** I didn't do anything!

_(the pages stop flipping. Melinda takes a tentative step toward the book. Wyatt stops her)_

**Wyatt:** Hold on, Melinda. Me and Chris better check it out first…

_(the boys dash over to the pedestal. Camera to the Book; it rests open on a blank page)_

**Chris:** _(confused)_ Nothing's here.

**Wyatt:** Weird.

**Melinda:** What? _(she pushes her cousins out of the way and looks at the Book. The page is no longer blank; in fact it is beautifully decorated) _It's not blank.

**Wyatt: **Yes it is.

**Melinda:** No it isn't. See? It says "To Find a Lost Friend." (To her cousins) I'm going to do this one.

**Sammie:** Ummm…

**Livvie: **I don't know, Melly.

**Grace: **Yeah, I mean, if even Wyatt can'ts see it…

**Melinda: **_(quoting Phoebe)_ Everything happens for a reason; the spell showed itself to me. I have made ups my mind: _(reads spell)_

Through time and space 

_I seek the one _

_With whom I share that special bond_

_Let all the powers blessed be_

_Reunite my friend and me._

_(Melinda looks up from the Book)_

**Melinda:** Did it work?

_(Melinda is enveloped in a swirl of twinkling lights, then vanishes. The Book closes on its own. The rest of the kids look at each other, pale)_

**Halliwell Children:** Uh oh!

* * *

Uh-oh indeed! Little kids and spells...find out what happens next...push the little button on the right for more! Pretty please:-) 


	7. Lost and Found

Hi! Here is part II (aka Scene VII)!!! Enjoy!

:-) WellxWisher

* * *

**Lost and Found**

_(Melinda appears in a swirl of lights in the back corner of what appears to be a sophisticated day-care center. She runs and crouches behind a nearby plant. A ways away, a group of children are playing. She looks to the other side of the room. Almost out of sight from the rest of the kids, a little boy, Warren, the same one from the park in the first scene, is all by himself, standing on his toes, reaching with all his might for a toy on a high shelf. He starts levitating to the ceiling. Melinda gasps, runs over and tugs him down, pulling him behind a row of cubbies.)_

**Warren:** Ow! What did you do that for?

**Melinda:** You were doing magic in front of everybody! You can't do that!

**Warren:** I wasn't doing magic!

**Melinda:** You were! You were floating!

**Warren:** I wasn't floating! I was…I was hopping!

**Melinda:** It's okay, I know about magic. I just didn't want you to "risk 'sposure."

**Warren:** _(stunned)_ You know about magic?

**Melinda:** Yeah! I know everything about magic.

**Warren:** But…but how?

**Melinda:** _(confidential tone)_ Can you keep a secret?

**Warren:** Yes!

**Melinda:** _(whispers)_ Okay…I'm a witch. My whole family-almost-are witches.

**Warren:** Really??

**Melinda:** _(nodding)_ Uh huh. That's how I came here. I cast a spell from the Book of Shadows— _(it dawns on her)_ to find a lost friend! _(she claps excitedly)_ Oh my gosh! You're my lost friend!

**Warren:** _(skeptically)_ I don't even knows you. Are you sure?

**Melinda:** _(solemnly)_ The Book NEVER lies.

**Warren:** _(brightening)_ Cool!

**Melinda:** _(smiles, extends hand)_ I'm Melinda.

**Warren:** _(shakes hand)_ I'm Warren _(freezes)_ Oops! I mean, I'm Philip.

**Melinda:** Huh?

**Warren:** My daddy calls me Warren at home, but he calls me Philip everywhere else, and I'm 'posed to say my name is Philip when I meets new people.

**Melinda:** Do your friends get to call you Warren?

**Warren:** _(looks at the floor sadly)_ I don't have a lot of friends.

**Melinda:** Your brothers and sisters?

**Warren:** I don't have any.

**Melinda:** Well, what does your mommy call you?

**Warren: **_(bites lip)_ I…I don't have a mommy.

**Melinda:** _(astounded)_ You don't have a mommy?

**Warren:** No mommy.

**Melinda:** But…you have a daddy, why don't you have a mommy, too? _(a horrible thought occurs to her) _Oh my gosh! Did…did your mommy… _(barely whispers)_ die?!

**Warren:** I don't know! All Daddy says is that's there was a big fight with lots of bad magic and when its was over we couldn't be with mommy no more…

_(tears well up in his eyes, and Melinda hugs him)_

**Melinda:** Warren, please don't cry… _(inspiration)_ I'm going to make everything okay! _(she pats his shoulder) _My mommy doesn't have any other kids 'sides me…maybe she can be a mommy to you!

**Warren:** _(hopefully through his sniffles)_ R-really?

**Melinda:** I do. I'll share my mommy with you, and you can play magic games with me and my cousins, and eat dinner—Auntie Piper makes the best dinners! _(grabs his hand) _C'mon. I'll magic you to the house.

**Warren:** _(eagerly)_ Okay! _(thinks)_ Wait. _(he points to a blond woman supervising the other children)_ Miss Mann'll notice I'm nots here.

**Melinda:** _(smiles)_ Watch this. _(she steps out and whispers a spell) _

"While Warren's gone, make her think that nothing's wrong."

_(the room lights up briefly, then returns to normal. None of the other children or the teacher notices.)_

**Melinda:** All fixed!

**Warren: **Awesome!

_(Melinda takes his hand, and they heart out.)_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Now if you could just press the little button on the left...:-) Pretty pretty pretty please!!!

:-)


	8. Innocent Lies

Hi guys! I don't have much time to chat, but here's an update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed :-(

Mucho thanks to all my readers and kp!

* * *

**Innocent Lies**

****

_(The attic. Wyatt, Chris, Grace and the twins are arguing)_

**Chris:** Face it, we have to go tell Mom and the aunts!

**Wyatt:** Are you kidding? We're already in trouble for the blender thing.

**Livvie:** That's true…

**Sammie:** But we have to find Melinda!

**Wyatt:** Well, we could find a summoning spell—

**Grace:** Nuh-uh! No more spells—

_(Just then, Melinda hearts in with Warren)_

**Melinda:** Here we are Warren! My Auntie Piper's house.

**Sammie:** Melinda! Oh my gosh we was so worried and—_(sees Warren) _Who's he?

**Melinda:** _(pulls Warren forward)_ Guys, this is my new friend Warren! The spell took me to him. _(points) _Warren, these are my cousins Wyatt, Chris, Sammie, Livvie, and Grace.

**Warren:** Um, Melinda…

**Melinda:** Oh. Sorry. I mean Philip. My new friend Philip.

**Grace:** Huh?

**Melinda:** His daddy calls him Warren at home, but he's supposed to say that his name is Philip.

**Warren:** Daddy hates it when I tell people my middle name. I only told Melinda on accident.

**Wyatt:** _(waving aside the comments)_ Whatever. Melinda, you can't just bring mortals back to the house!

**Chris: **Yeah, what about "exposure?"

**Melinda:** It's okay; Philip already knows about magic. That's why the spell took me to him, I think.

**Grace:** How do you know he's not a demon….

**Melinda:** _(indignant) _Warren is good! 'Sides, the Book wouldn't do that!

**Sammie:** _(wide-eyed)_ He has lots of powers! I can sense 'em.

**Warren:** _(shy)_ I sense things too! I—

**Livvie:** You don't have a mommy?

_(silence)_

**Warren: **How…how'd you know that?

**Melinda:** That's Livvie's power; she's a telepath; she can see inside other people's heads unless they're blocked. _(sternly_) And you shouldn't use your powers without asking.

**Livvie:** I couldn't help it!

**Grace:** _(aghast)_ You don't have a mommy? Why not?

**Warren:** _(eyes downcast, sad)_ There was a big fight with bad magic, and we lost Mommy. Now it's just me and Daddy.

**Chris:** No brothers or sisters?

**Warren:** Nope. And none of the other kids at school will play with me; they call me weird.

_(Warren shakes his head. Melinda puts a comforting arm around his shoulder)_

**Melinda:** See, the Book brought Warren because he needs us! He can share my mommy with me, and I can be his pretend sister.

**Sammie:** And we can be his pr'tend cousins…

**Livvie:** And not-pretend friends!

**Grace:** _(excited) _You can play magic games with us, Warren—I mean, Philip.

**Warren:** _(all smiles)_ That's okay. You guys can call me Warren. _(seriously)_ But only you guys.

**Melinda:** Don't worry. It's our secret.

**Chris:** _(macho)_ Ya know Wy, we need to have another man around to deal with all the girls, anyway.

**Wyatt:** We really, really do. But what are we going to tell the adults? We can't tell them about using the book.

**Melinda:** Yeah, they'd get mad.

**Warren:** And my daddy…he'll be mad if he finds out I left daycare.

**Chris:** _(light bulb)_ I got it! Aunt Billie sometimes brings her innocents over, right? We can tell everybody that she dropped off Warren for us to watch while she—Warren, your dad knows about magic, right?

**Warren: **_(nods) _Yup. He uses magic to fight bad guys.

**Chris:** While she helps Warren's dad fight off a demon, and then Melinda can just heart Warren back to daycare before his daddy picks him up!

**Warren:** Cool!

_(the kids grin at one another.)_

**Melinda:** C'mon, War. Let's play!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Pretty please R&R! 


	9. Babysitting for Billie

A/N: Hello, my wonderful, lovely, patient, and all-around superfantabulous readers! I am so sorry that it's been so long (like, over two flippin' months!) since my last update. I am really, really, really sorry; the end of school was crazier than belief, and I literally was unable to sit and write until we went on vacation a couple of days ago. Also, I no longer have my laptop, so I have to compete for typing time on the home computer (cannot wait until I get my Mac, cannot wait until I get my Mac) So, to make it up to you, somewhat, at least, I give you a double feature! Enjoy and please review, even though I don't deserve it. Thank you for your sheer wonderfullness, and I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did there would be peace on earth.

**Babysitting for Billie**

_Kitchen. Phoebe and Paige walk in the back door, laughing, followed by Piper and a very wet Leo.)_

**Piper:** _(looking at Leo's dripping clothes in anguish)_ Great. I just mopped the floor yesterday!

**Leo:** _(takes a dishtowel from the counter, runs it over his hair) You_ know, you didn't have to turn the hose on the Turkleton's cat...

**Piper**_ (irritabl_y) How was I supposed to know the nozzle was still on powerwash?

**Leo:** _(innocently_) By asking the man who powerwashed the garage yesterday. _(He flicks the wet towel at Piper)_

**Piper:** Leo!

**Leo:** _(grinning)_ C'mon, Piper, you know you love me.

**Piper:** Love you? Yes. Like you? Not at the moment.

_(Leo shakes his head and plants a kiss on Piper's cheek. She smacks him halfheartedly and tries not to smile)_

_(Phoebe's phone rings. She checks it, groans)_

**Phoebe:** Work..._ (Plastering on a fake smile, she opens the phone) _Hi Elise...yes..._ (Leaves for the dining room)_ well just because it isn't a family emergency per se doesn't mean it's not important..._ (Exits)_

_(Henry walks into the kitchen from the back, holding little Henry)_

**Henry:** Bad news, Piper. The meat that the cat didn't take got powerwashed into the yard...along with all the chopped vegetables.

**Piper:** _(head in hands)_ Arg!

**Paige: **Don't worry. We have some stuff in our freezer. _(To Henry)_ Could you go get it, hon?

**Henry: **Sure. If you take care of Jr. here. _(He hands the baby to Paige and bolts out the back door. Paige wrinkles her nose)_

**Paige: **Whoa! _(Holding Little Henry at arm's length)_ Your sisters never had diapers this bad. _(She hurries out into the dining room)_

**Piper:** _(arms folded, sternly addresses Leo)_ You, mister, need to stop dripping water all over my clean floor.

**Leo:** Okay.

**Piper:** And the kids need to be outside on a day like today. Play baseball with them or something.

**Leo:** _(rolls eyes_) As you wish. _(With that he pulls her in and holds her close. Piper starts to push him away, but she gives up and returns the kiss)_

**Piper:** _(when they pull apart_) I'll get the kids while you change.

**Leo:** _(fingers a strand of her hair_) Sounds good.

_Hand in hand, they walk out of the kitchen.)_

_Attic. The seven children are running around happily, playing a game of tag.)_

**Chris:** _(tackling Wyatt)_ You're it!

**Wyatt:** _(conjures a ball or twinkling orbs)_ Oh yeah? _(He throws the orbs at Grace, who disappears as the ball hits her)_

**Grace:** _(popping up from behind the couch)_ Ha! Only got astral me! Doesn't count!

**Sammie:** _(teasingly)_ Oh Wyatt...

_(Wyatt turns and throws another orb ball at Sammie. Livvie rushes over and grabs her hand. Concentrating, the two girls __use their powers to reverse the ball, which hits Wyatt in the face.)_

**Wyatt:** _(grudgingly) _Nice one.

_The twins giggle and scamper off. Wyatt searches for his next victim, and throws and orb ball at Chris)_

**Warren:** Chris! Lookout!

_(Chris turns around and tk's the __orb ball into a rafter)_

**Chris:** Thanks War!

_(Wyatt sends an orb ball at Warren, who shimmers out. Wyatt turns to Melinda throws one at her. Warren shimmers in behind her, grabs her hand, and levitates them both off the ground. The orb ball hits the wall.)_

**Wyatt:** _(throws arms up in air)_ Dang it!

_(The twins, Grace and Chris stop running. Melinda and Warren float back down)_

**Grace:** _(gloating to Wyatt)_ You didn't get a single one of us!

**Chris:** That's 'cause Warren's the man! _(He holds up his hand; Warren gives him a high five.)_

**Wyatt:** _(pouting)_ Let's play something else.

**Warren:** _(excited)_ Can we play Harry Potter?

**Halliwell Children:** Yeah!

_They're jumping up and down, trying to sort out who will play who when Piper opens the door.)_

**Piper:** _(amused) _Hey guys, what's going on in here?_ (She sees Warren, blinks)_ Hello. _(To the rest of the kids)_ Um, who's this?

_(Warren shrinks back behind Melinda, who, after glancing at her cousins, grabs his arm and pulls him forward)_

**Melinda:** _(best smile) Auntie_ Piper, this is our new friend W—_(catches herself) _Philip. Philip...Philip Warren!

_The kids nod in agreement. Warren steps forward shyly)_

**Warren:** It's...it's very nice to meets you, Mrs. Piper. _(He extends his little hand)_

**Piper:** _(eyebrows raised, takes it)_ Why thank you, Philip. It's very nice to meet you too. _(To her children and nieces, carefully controlled voice)_ How did your little friend get here?

**Chris:** _(jumps in eagerly)_ Mom, W—Philip is one of Aunt Billie's innocents. She's helping his dad fight a demon—

**Piper:** _(eyes widen at the word demon)_ Christopher! _(She throws up her hands as if to freeze Warren; nothing happens)_ What the...

**Grace:** its okay, Mommy. Philip knows about magic.

**Livvie:** Yeah, he can even do magic, Auntie Piper.

**Wyatt:** That's why you couldn't freeze him.

**Piper:** _(surveys the stiff, super-smiley children_) Uh huh. _(She takes out her cell phone and starts to dial)_

**Sammie:** Who are you calling, Auntie Piper?

**Piper:** I'm calling your Aunt Billie, Sammie. I have a couple of questions for her. _(She turns from the kids and walks a few feet away.)_

_The children huddle nervously)_

**Wyatt:** _(whispers)_ Crap! We're in trouble. I didn't think she'd actually call Billie!

**Melinda:** What are we going to do?

**Chris:** I don't know, maybe—

**Piper:** Billie? This is Piper.

_The kids turn and watch Piper anxiously)_

**Piper:** Billie, why did—

_(Split screen between the attic/Piper and an alleyway; Billie is crouching behind a dumpster, holding potion bottles and her phone)_

**Billie:** _(hurried whisper)_ Is this a matter of life or death?

**Piper:** _(glances over at Warren_) Not exactly—

**Billie:** Okay, then I really can't talk to you right now—

**Piper:** _(a bit annoyed)_ Oh yes you can—

**Billie:** No, really, I've been tracking this demon for weeks and if my cover's blown I'll have to start from scratch!

**Piper:** _(really annoyed) _So what if you've been tracking the demon for weeks? _(Brief shot to the kids, who all breathe a sigh of relief) _I need to know why you—

**Billie:** Look, Piper, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you in a couple hours. _(She shuts her phone)_

_Full screen on Piper, mouth open in surprise when the phone clicks off. Clearly ticked, she shuts her own phone, puts it in her pocket, and turns to the kids)_

**Piper:** Was Billie kind enough to say how long Philip will be staying with us?

_The kids grin)_

**Melinda:** Probably until after dinner. Can Philip eat with us?

**Piper:** Of course, honey. We're not going to let our guest starve.

**Warren:** _(beaming) _Thank you Mrs. Piper! Melinda and everybody was tellings me you make the bestest dinners!

**Piper:** _(flattered)_ Well, I am a chef...

_(Paige enters the attic carrying the baby)_

**Paige:** Hey Piper, Henry's back with the food, and _(sees Warren)_ Who's that?

**Piper:** This is Philip, Billie's new innocent. _(Sarcastic)_ We're babysitting.

_Camera to Warren and Melinda)_

**Warren:** _(whispers) _Is that your mommy?

**Melinda:** _(whispers)_ No, that's my Auntie Paige, Sammie and Livvie's mommy.

_Camera to Paige and Piper)_

**Paige:** _We're_ babysitting for _Billie_? Since when?!

**Piper:** Since now, apparently. She's helping his father catch a demon so she dropped him off. Here. Without telling us. _(To the kids)_ If Billie ever does something like this again, come and tell one of us right away, okay?

**Kids:** Okay.

**Paige:** _(lowers voice)_ That little witch is in trouble...

**Piper:** _(fake laugh) _You have no idea. _(To kids, smiling) _Well, come on everybody. Let's go outside and play.

_The kids dart out of the attic, save for Melinda and Warren, who stop by Paige.)_

**Warren:** _(offers Paige his hand)_ It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Paige.

**Paige:** _(takes his hand)_ It's nice to meet you to, Philip...

**Piper:** Warren. Philip Warren.

**Paige:** Really?

_(Warren and Melinda rush out of the attic after the other kids. Paige turns to Piper)_

**Paige:** Philip Warren? A P name and Warren? Do you think he's a cousin or something?

**Piper:** It's entirely possible. He didn't freeze.

**Paige:** Maybe Billie had a good reason for bringing him here, then.

**Piper:** Maybe. But she's still gonna get it.

_(They leave the attic)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know! I promised that I'd have Phoebe and Warren meet in this installment! It's there in the next scene!


	10. Please?

**Please ?**

_(The foyer. The kids trample down the stairs, followed by Piper and Paige)_

**Paige: **Okay everybody; hold up for a second...

_(Henry and Leo enter from the dining room)_

**Leo:** _(in full Uncle mode) _Who's ready for a game of baseball!?

**Kids:** Me! Me! Me!

**Leo: **Excellent! My fellow coach Henry will now take role!

**Henry:** All right! _(Points to each child in turn)_ We have one two three four five six seven kids ready to—_(stops) _Seven? _(He notices Warren)_ Where did he come from?

_As per usual, Melinda pulls Warren forward and zips through introductions without pausing to take a breath)_

**Melinda:** This is our new friend, Philip Warren, Aunt Billie's innocent who's staying for dinner. Philip, this is my Uncle Leo and Uncle Henry.

**Warren:** Nice to meet you, Mr. Leo and Mr. Henry.

**Leo:** _(a bit baffled)_ You too, buddy.

**Henry:** Same here.

**Piper:** Kids, why don't you go into the living room for a second?

_(The kids obey. Leo and Henry go to their wives)_

**Henry: **Okay, Melinda talks very, very fast. Who is that kid?

_(Piper and Paige start to explain. Camera to the living room, where the kids are clustered by a couch)_

**Grace:** So what do you think Warren? Do you like everybody?

**Warren** Uh huh. They're really nice, but...

**Melinda:** But what?

**Warren:** When do I get to meet your mommy?

_(Camera back to the adults)_

**Henry:** That's pretty cool, really. Surprise family members!

**Leo:** Yeah, but I'm surprised she didn't at least leave a note.

**Piper:** Exactly. Totally unacceptable. I think—_(Grace walks over and taps her mother's arm)_ What, Gracie?

**Grace:** Mommy, where's Auntie Phoebe?

**Piper:** She went outside to take a phone call, honey. Why?

**Grace:** Because Philip wants to meet her really bad!

_(The adults exchange a glance)_

**Piper:** Well, I'm sure that she'll be in soon. Why does—

_(Phoebe enters, pauses in the doorway, still talking on her cell.)_

**Phoebe:** Yes, Elise. First thing Monday morning, I promise. Yeah..._ (Continues talking)_

**Grace:** _(jumps up and down)_ Guys! She's here! _(Grace runs into the living room)_

**Phoebe:** _(noting her niece's strange behavior_) Okay, see you later. Bye. _(Hangs up phone, addresses the adults) _What was that all about?

**Paige:** I'm not quite sure.

_(The kids usher Warren into the foyer. He sees Phoebe and stops, staring. Camera as from Warren's view. Phoebe stands tall, light from the open door illuminating her frame, a soft breeze ruffling her skirt and playing with her long hair. Warren turns to Melinda, awestruck)_

**Warren:** _(reverently)_ Is she an angel?

**Phoebe:** _(smiles)_ That is so sweet! _(She goes and kneels in front of Warren_) I'm Phoebe. What's your name?

**Warren:** I'm...I'm...

**Melinda:** _(steps forward and pats his arm_) Mommy, this is our new friend, Philip Warren. He's staying with us for dinner while his daddy and Aunt Billie vanquish a demon.

**Phoebe:** Very cool! Welcome, Philip.

_(She offers her hand. Warren takes it. They shake hands. When Phoebe starts to draw away Warren impulsively holds on tighter.)_

**Phoebe:** _(kindly)_ Are you all right, sweetie?

_(Unable to speak, Warren turns to Melinda, who speaks up)_

**Melinda:** There's more, Mommy.

**Phoebe:** Okay...

**Melinda:** _(to her aunts and uncles) We_ haven't told this part to you guys either._ (She waits; Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry nod. She turns back to Phoebe) _Mommy, Philip lives with just his daddy. He...he doesn't have a mommy.

_(Small murmurs of surprise and pity come from the adults. Phoebe especially is affected. Eyes wide, she takes Warren's other hand.)_

**Phoebe:** Oh my goodness...I'm so sorry, sweetheart. _(Warren blushes, head down, trying not to cry. Phoebe squeezes his hands) I_ grew up without a mommy, too.

**Warren:** _(looks up, taken aback) _You did?

**Phoebe:** _(nods) _She died when I was very little...even younger than you.

**Warren:** _(hesitant) _Do...do you r'member her?

**Phoebe:** _(sad smile)_ From when I was little? Only a little bit. _(Gently)_ Do you remember your mommy?

**Warren:** _(shakes head)_ I don'ts even have a picture..._ (His lower lip wobbles dangerously)_

**Phoebe:** _(puts Warren's little hands together, clasps them with her own)_ Poor baby.

_(There is silence for a moment. The adults and kids watch Phoebe and Warren, transfixed. Finally, Melinda speaks up.)_

**Melinda:** Mommy, when I founds W—_(Chris coughs, Melinda catches herself) _When I met Philip, I mean, I had an idea. Auntie Piper and Uncle Leo have Wy and Chris and Grace. Auntie Paige and Uncle Henry have Sammie and Livvie and lil' Henry.

**Phoebe:** Right, Ladybug.

**Melinda:** Right. But you and Daddy only have me. And since Philip doesn't have a mommy..._ (Pauses, throws her arm over Warren's shoulder_) I want to share!

**Phoebe:** _(startled)_ What?

**Melinda:** _(to Warren)_ Philip, go ahead. You can do it.

**Livvie:** _(encouragingly)_ Yeah, you can do it!

_(The other children chime in with support. Warren takes a deep, shuddering breath. The room is once again completely silent)_

**Warren:** _(barely audible) _W...will...will you...will you be my...my...will you be my pretend Mommy? _(Pause) _Please?

_(Phoebe__, mouth agape, tries to speak. No words come out. She glances at her sisters and in laws for support; they stare back helplessly. Phoebe slowly turns her gaze back on Warren. The little boy stares earnestly into her eyes, and she melts.)_

**Phoebe:** _(whisper)_ Of course. _(Swallows, louder)_ Of course. Philip Warren, _(she cups his face between her hands)_ I would be honored to be your pretend mommy.

_(Melinda smiles in delight along with the rest of her cousins)_

**Melinda:** Yay!

_(The kids cheer. Piper puts her hand over her heart, looks at Leo with "aww" expression. Paige cuddles the baby then moves closer to Henry, who's barely holding in the waterworks, and gives him a comforting pat on the back.)_

_(A radiant smile grows on Warren's face as he watches Phoebe, who opens her arms wide. He tentatively steps closer, and she wraps him in a bear hug.)_

_-------------------------------------------_

Thanks so much! Please R&R:-)


	11. As You Asked

Hello, my wonderful, lovely, patient readers! Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews for the last chappie; I'm really sorry that I didn't answer them personally sooner. Getting ready for college is a lot more hectic than I thought it would be, and my laptop _still_ hasn't arrived. grrrr... But for now, here is a special shout-out to the reviewers:

In Love with Fuffy, Lizardmomma, lord kray, ElenaMarshall, mandymoore1, mallratrebel, charmedgrl4ever, bunn2007, Kaleena Mason, and ethereal girl:

this chappie is for you; I'm sorry it's not very long, but I promise that it's not filler! It has some important plot points worked in. I will get to the really good action parts soon, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I wish I did, but I don't. If someone would like to give me the rights to the show...I would be their bestest pal forever and ever!

* * *

**As You Asked**

_(The kitchen. Leo and Henry enter from the dining room, followed by Wyatt, Chris, Grace, and the twins. Behind them are Piper and Paige [with baby Henry. Behind them, Phoebe walks in, hand in hand with Warren and Melinda. The kids and Henry and Leo head out the back door; Piper starts getting out pots and pans. Phoebe kneels down to speak to Melinda and Warren.)_

**Phoebe:** You two go on outside. I'll be there in a couple of minutes, okay?

_(Warren and Melinda go outside. Phoebe gets up and sits on a stool at the island. Paige joins her.)_

**Paige:** (_as Piper pulls out more utensils)_ Why do you need a spaghetti strainer? I thought that this was supposed to be a cookout.

**Piper:** Oh no. This is no longer a cookout. That little boy Phoebe just adopted is going to have a full-out, no-holds-barred family dinner with all the trimmings that I can whip up in the next hour and a half.

**Phoebe:** _(voice flat) _Oh god. What have I done?

**Paige:** Huh?

**Phoebe:** I just told that little boy that I would be his mother.

**Piper:** Yeah, sweetie, we noticed. You made his year.

**Paige:** More like his century.

**Phoebe:** _(panicky_) Guys, hello! What if I just made a huge mistake?!

**Piper:** _(sets down cooking things, joins sisters)_ What do you mean?

**Phoebe:** What do I mean? What do I mean?! What I mean is that I know nothing about this kid!! Yes, not having a mother sucks. Yes, I want to help him, he's just the most adorable little guy I've ever seen in my entire life—(stops, blushes) No offense.

**Paige:** _(stiffly)_ None taken. _(She bounces the baby boy in her lap)_

**Piper:** For the moment. Continue.

**Phoebe:** But agreeing to be his mother...that's...that's a big...no, it ginormous, gigantic, big as the oceans and universe—

**Paige:** We get it.

**Phoebe:** It's a huge commitment! _(Stops, takes breath) _What if I'm not able to keep it?

**Paige:** Why wouldn't you?

**Phoebe:** Well...he might live far away, what if his father doesn't want me around—

**Piper:** _(hugs her sister) _Phoebs, hush. It's going to be fine.

**Phoebe:** _(still upset) _But what if it's not? That would break his little heart! _(Softly)_ How could I risk doing that to him?

**Paige:** Phoebe, you won't. That's not going to happen.

**Phoebe:** Hey, I'm the empath and even I don't know that! How could you?

**Paige:** _(rolls eyes)_ Phoebe, listen. Geographical distance isn't exactly a huge barrier in this family. Case in point: your nieces and nephews frequently visit the top of the Golden Gate Bridge; I have charges in five of the seven continents.

**Piper:** And so what if you didn't have a premonition? Things still happen for a reason.

**Paige:** Did ya even notice the "P" name with the "Warren" at the end?

**Phoebe:** _(it clicks)_ Oh...

**Paige:** See, he's probably family anyways.

**Piper:** And as for his father having a problem with you being in his motherless child's life...I mean, come on Phoebe. You're an advice columnist with degree in psychology, one of the three most powerful human forces of Good on the planet, an adored aunt of six and a mother of one beautiful, healthy, well-adjusted daughter.

**Paige:** Who wouldn't want you to help raise their kid?

_(Abrupt change of scene: Cole's angry face)_

**Cole:** Me.

_(scene expands. Cole sits behind a large desk in dignified office. Across from him sits a well-dressed but creepy-looking man)_

**Man:** Excuse me?

**Cole:** You said, "What can't money buy these days?" _(he leans back in his chair)_ And I said, "Me."

**Man:** Look, Thompson--

**Cole:** _(coldly)_ It's Turner, moron. Now listen up; you're a very bad person. You con dirt-poor teens into selling drugs for you at playgrounds and street corners. And if that's not bad enough, the ones who actually have the nerve to try to cut you from their lives end up beaten...and sometimes dead. I wouldn't represent a smartass, parasitic piece of scum like you for all the money in the world. Now get out of my office, you pathetic excuse for a human, before I throw you out.

**Man:** _(leaps up, furious)_ You'll...you'll pay for this!

**Cole:** Thanks for the warning. _(mutters to self)_ Man I wish I could just vanquish your ass.

_(The creepy man conjures a fireball and hurls it at Cole, who ducks)_

**Cole:** _(gets up, smiling)_ And now I get to!

_(Cole throws his own fireball at the demon man, who shimmers out)_

**Cole:** Damn. _(he presses intercom button on his phone) _Mae?

_(an elderly woman walks in)_

**Mae:** Yes, Mr. Turner?

**Cole:** I need you to call the daycare for me, tell them that I'll be late picking up Philip.

**Mae:** _(disapproving)_ Again, Mr. Turner?

**Cole:** _(sighs) _Don't give me that, Mae...

**Mae:** It's called a "day" care for a reason; besides, its unnatural, leaving a child at some impersonal day care until those god-forsaken witching hours you keep. When I was your age and raising my seven children successfully into adulthood, I—

**Cole:** I've had this lecture before—

**Mae:** For goodness sakes, Mr. Turner, at least let me watch the boy for you. He's such a delightful little creature, and he'd be much more comfortable in a house than some...public facility.

**Cole** _(picks up his coat)_ It's not a public facility, Mae. It's the most exclusive private childcare institution in Boston. I have no qualms about leaving him there.

**Mae:** _(waves hand) _Put all the titles on it you want. He needs a home environment, and a woman's influence. _(pointed look)_ What he'd really benefit from is a mother.

**Cole:** _(shakes head) _No, Mae.

**Mae:** _(protesting) _But the two of you are all alone—

**Cole:** _(firmly) _Mae, that's enough. Now, I have to go. _(he bends and gives her a peck on the cheek) _But thank you for your concern. Have a nice night.

**Mae:** _(resigned) _You too, Mr. Turner. _(Cole smiles slightly and puts on his coat. Mae wags her finger at him in a grandmotherly fashion) _But this conversation is not over, do you hear?

**Cole:** Perfectly. _(he picks up his briefcase and starts to walk away, mutters to himself)_ Unfortunately. _(Cole exits his office, passing a clock that reads 7:00 pm)_

_(alone in the office, Mae looks up to the ceiling)_

**Mae:** All right, I did as you asked. I don't think it helped, though. _(she walks out of the office, and switches off the lights)_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned and please r&r!!! 


	12. Loved

Hello, my splendiferous, marvelous readers. I hope you all are having a very pleasant week, because your reviews and the sheer number of hits to this story have made me pretty much giddy!

I have very exciting news; this chapter was typed entirely on my beautiful new baby MacBook, which will, hopefully, mean more frequent updates now that I don't have to compete for typing time on the family computer.

Now shout outs to all my lovely reviewers:

Cherrylilly: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you liked the last scene. I promise that while Phoebe and Cole do not meet in this scene, the will be reunited very, very soon. :-)

mallratrebel: Thanks for the review; you're awesome!

lizardmomma: Thanks! I had trouble figuring the right transition out, so I'm glad you noticed and liked it :-)

ethereal girl: Warren will have a very nice dinner with his family. He will be showing off some of his powers soon, too. Thanks for the review:-)

charmedgrl4ever: thanks for the review! I'll write a longer PM soon, I promise:-)

Elena Marshal: I'm sorry! I know I've been a horrible person story-posting wise, and I will do my best to make it up to you in future scenes. Hope you enjoy this one, and thanks for the review!

LostWitch5: Thanks so much! I hope you like it:-)

coleen turner: Thanks:-) Here's the update.

mandymoore1: Thanks for being such a faithful reader!

AnimeAlexis: Thanks again!

lord kray: Who was Mae talking too...you'll find out! Eventually. :-) Thanks for the review! I love your method of spelling, btw.

Neb92: Don't worry, I completely understand being lazy. Thanks so much for the review and, and look forward to a bunch of Cole in this scene:-)

Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Please don't sue.

* * *

**Loved**

_(Manor, the kitchen. Piper is working furiously at the stove. She carries some dishes to the sink and looks out the window. In the backyard, the family is playing an informal game of baseball. Warren's at bat; Leo throws the ball. Warren hits it, and starts to run. Wyatt picks up the ball and throws it to Phoebe, who's guarding first base. She catches the ball right before Warren's foot touches the Frisbee marking the base. Phoebe scoops the little boy into her arms and spins him around, saying "I got you! I got you!" while Warren shrieks in delight. Camera back to Piper, who smiles and turns back to the stove, right as Coop hearts in.)_

**Piper:** Hey, you're late, Coop. It's already five-thirty.

**Coop:** I know, sorry... _(Looks out the window)_ Who's Phoebe's spinning around?

**Piper:** That's your new stepson, Philip Warren.

**Coop:** What?

**Piper:** _(stirs a pot on the stove)_ Billie's helping his father fight a demon, so she dropped him off here. _(Bitterly)_ Without asking. The next thing you know, your daughter announces that Philip doesn't have a mother, and that she wants to share, and then Philip asked Phoebe to be his pretend mommy. Of course Phoebe said yes._ (She stops stirring, removes a huge tray of cookies from the oven)_ It was very moving. _(looks sheepishly at the cookies)_ Hence the overload on baked goods.

**Coop:** _(beaming)_ My little Melinda offered to share her mom with him?

**Piper:** I would say it was more of a politely worded demand that Phoebe adopt him, but yes.

**Coop:**_ (proud)_ That's my girl!

**Piper:** _(wipes her hands on a towel)_ She's a sweetie. _(She crosses to the back door, opens it_) Okay everybody! Dinner time!

**Coop:** _(thinking)_ Hold on, you said that his last name was Warren...is that Warren as in the Warren Witches?

**Piper:** That's what we're thinking. We'll find out for sure when Billie picks him up.

_(Wyatt, Chris, Grace and the twins burst through the door, followed by Leo and Henry and Paige)_

**Leo:** Okay, everybody go wash their hands for dinner!

**Henry:** And use soap! There will be inspections! _(To Piper)_ Where's Jr.?

**Piper: **In his playpen in the conservatory.

**Henry:** Thanks. Hey Coop.

**Coop:** Hey.

_(Henry and Paige exit. Piper and Leo pick up various food items and carry them into the dining room. Melinda scampers in, followed by Phoebe, who still has Warren in her arms.)_

**Melinda:** _(delighted)_ Daddy!

**Coop:** _(warmly)_ There's my little princess! _(He sweeps her up)_

**Phoebe:** Hi honey.

**Coop:** Hey baby.

_(They kiss. Warren wrinkles his nose in disgust)_

**Warren:** Ewww!

**Coop:** _(laughs)_ Eww? Why eww?

**Warren:** You kissed a girl! Don't you knows that gives you cooties?

**Coop:** _(amused)_ I see...thanks for the warning.

**Phoebe:** Coop, honey, this is Philip Warren. He's-

**Coop:** I know, Piper told me all about it.

**Melinda:** Philip, this is my daddy. His name is Cupid, but you can call him Coop 'cause that's what everybody calls him, excepts me, I call him Daddy because he's my daddy. (She hugs Coop) He's the bestest daddy ever!

**Warren:** Hey, my daddy is the bestest daddy ever!

**Melinda:** Is not!

**Warren:** Is too!

**Phoebe:** Okay! Let's nip this argument in the bud.

**Coop:** Melinda sweetie, everybody thinks that they have the best daddy in the world, and it's true. I'm the best daddy for you, and Philip's daddy is the best daddy for him.

**Warren:** So all daddies is the same bestest, only different?

**Coop:** Exactly.

**Melinda:** Okay. Philip?

**Warren:** _(after a moment)_ Okay.

**Coop:** _(holds up a hand)_ Is everything cool then, buddy?

**Warren:** _(nods)_ Yeah.

_(He gives Coop a high five. An strange expression crosses Coop's face, then passes)_

**Phoebe:** _(sets Warren down on the floor) _All right, you two go wash your hands for dinner.

_(Coop sets Melinda down. She grabs Warren's hand and pulls him from the kitchen)_

**Melinda:** C'mon Philip! I'll shows you where the bathroom is.

_(They exit. Piper's voice is heard from the dining room)_

**Piper:** Coop, Phoebe, I need you guys to grab some more place settings.

**Phoebe:** Sure thing!

_(She and Coop move towards the cabinet)_

**Phoebe:** _(gushing) _Isn't he adorable?

**Coop:** He's pretty cute. He's one lucky kid, I can tell you that.

**Phoebe:** _(picking up plates) _What do you mean?

**Coop:** _(selecting silverware) _It's quite incredible, actually. He is treasured.

**Phoebe:** Did you have a Cupid feeling or something?

**Coop:** _(nods) _When he gave me a high five. Every fiber of that boy's being is wrapped up in the protection of love. He's been saved by it.

**Phoebe:** How can you tell?

**Coop:** It's the same kind of love that I feel between you and your sisters, who've saved each other so many times. It's the same love that exists between Paige and Henry, after their love sparked her ability to heal. The same for Piper and Leo, their fight for each other and to save their sons, to protect their daughter's future.

**Phoebe:** And us?

**Coop**_ (smiles, reaches out and takes her hand)_ Us? We're lucky; we've not had that kind of adversity. _(Tenderly)_ Our love is more like...like freshly fallen snow, sparkling, pure, and undisturbed by the rest of the world.

**Phoebe:** My husband the poet.

_(They lean towards each other for a kiss, when Piper's voice interrupts them.)_

**Piper:** It is now twenty till six, and I still don't have my extra place settings. Let's move it along, people!

_(Phoebe and Coop grin and exit to the dining room.)_

_(A damp, dark cave, lit only by a few rough torches. The demon that tried to kill Cole sails through the air and crashes with a loud crunch into the wall of the cave. He lies on the ground, groaning in pain, when Cole strolls up to him)_

**Cole:** _(checks watch)_ You know what time it is? Twenty till nine. I have to pick my son up from daycare by nine; even though I pay an exorbant amount of money for them to watch him, they still get ticked if I pick him up any later. _(He kicks the demon, who curls into a fetal position)_ Of course, I don't like having to leave him there that late. _(He grabs the demon's collar, hoists him off the ground)_ But beings like you make that just about impossible. _(The throws the demon to the ground again)_

**Demon:** _(In agony)_ Traitor...you're a demon as well...yet you persecute us...

**Cole:** Because you and your kind come after me and my son. And I used to be a demon. Past tense—No, you're right. _(He kicks the demon again.)_ Partly, anyway. I do have all these useful demonic powers. _(He conjures a very large, very nasty looking fireball in one hand, an energy ball in the other, and his eyes glow red_) But that's beside the point. Now. Why did you try to kill me earlier?

**Demon:** _(spits)_ I was following orders.

**Cole:** Whose orders?

**Demon:** _(hisses)_ You'll never get the answer from me.

_(Cole releases the energy ball, destroying the demon's leg)_

**Demon** :_( howling in pain)_ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Fine, fine, I'll tell you! It was—NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(The demon explodes in a fiery blast that knocks Cole off of his feet.)_

**Cole:** Dammit! _(Gets up, brushes off clothes, addresses the air around him in a low, menacing voice)_ I'll find you.

_(Eyes flashing, he shimmers out)_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please R&R:-)


	13. Nothing's Wrong

Hello, my beautiful wonderful readers! Special thanks to my lovely reviewers:

ElenaMarshall: As always, I loved your review:-) Thanks so much!

mandymoore1: Thanks for the review, and wonder no more!

lizardmomma: oh yes, Piper will get her place settings. The question is, will they stay where they're supposed to for very long:-) Thank for the review!

lord kray: There will be longer, bloodier fight scenes, I promise! Thanks:-)

coleen turner: Thanks! That scene between the four of them took me forever to write.

charmedgrl4ever: Arigatoo gozaimasu, tomodachi!

ethereal girl: Thanks! Baby Mac and I are very happy together, and look forward to writing many, many Tug of Warren scenes together in hopes that we'll get more brilliant reviews from you:-)

Disclaimer: I, WellxWisher, do not own Charmed. Yet...

A/N: I used babelfish to translate something in this scene...so if anyone is offended by the probably gramatically incorrect German contained herein, please, please, PLEASE send me a PM with corrections. Thanks!

Okay, so who's ready for Phoebe and Cole to meet? Read on:-)

**

* * *

**

**Nothing's Wrong**

_(The Manor., dining room. The family save for Piper are crowded at a sumptuous dinner table. Warren sits on Phoebe's lap. Melinda on their right. Piper enters from the kitchen, carrying a steaming platter.)_

**Piper:** Here we go, everyone. Rosemary roast chicken on fetuccini alfredo.

_(Everyone murmurs appriciately. Unable to contain his excitement, Warren speaks)_

**Warren:** Mmm...Mrs. Piper, that smells really good!

_(The adults chuckle, Piper smiles)_

**Piper:** Thank you, sweetheart.

**Paige:** _(takes a bowl of mashed potatoes, scoops healthy portion's onto the twins' plates)_ You weren't kidding about the trimmings.

**Warren:** _(bites into one of the homemade dinner rolls)_ This is the bestest family dinner ever!

_(scene change. A McDonald's. Cole stands at the counter)_

**Cole:** Yeah, give me a chocolate milk and a biggie fry...and could I get the Happy Meal toy with that?

_(the cashier looks at him strangely) _It's for my son...I'm kind of late picking him up. Wanted to get him a treat. Chocolate milk and fries are is favorite.

**Cashier:** _(nods and punches buttons) _That will be $3.00, sir.

_(scene change. Cole walks down a quiet, dark street, McDonald's bag in hand, and stops outside of building with a sign that reads Churchill Childcare Center. He tries the door, finds it locked. He peers inside. Miss Mann, Warren's teacher, sits at her desk in the dimly lit room working on some papers. Cole knocks. Miss Mann looks up, surprised, and gets up to let Cole in.)_

**Miss Mann:** Mr. Turner! How are you?

**Cole:** I'm fine, Miss Mann, thank you.

**Miss Mann:** How can I help you?

**Cole:** _(raises eyebrows slightly)_ I'm here for Philip.

**Miss Mann:** Why? Did he forget something?

**Cole:** _(frowns)_ No. I'm here to pick him up.

**Miss Mann:** There must be some mistake, Mr. Turner. We've been closed for the last hour. Philip isn't here.

**Cole:** _(bristles)_ Excuse me?

**Miss Mann:** I haven't seen him since this early this evening.

**Cole: **What do you mean you haven't seen him?!?!?

**Miss Mann:** _(slightly alarmed at his tone)_ I haven't seen him! Please calm down, Mr. Turner, I'm sure that nothing's wrong. _(she goes back to her desk and sits down. Cole looks at her closely)_

**Cole:** _(forced calm)_ My son isn't here...who picked him up?

**Miss Mann:** _(considers)_ I don't know..._(shakes head) _But I'm sure nothing's wrong.

**Cole:** _(it clicks) _Shit.

**Miss Mann:**_ (wide eyed, scolding) _Really, Mr. Turner, there is no need for that kind of language! Nothing is wrong.

**Cole:** No, Miss Mann, something is very wrong. You're just under a spell. (with that he conjures an energy ball. Miss Mann shrieks and covers her face. Cole throws the energy ball at her, and she crumples to the ground.) Don't worry. That only had enough voltage to knock you out...make you forget the past couple of minutes. (he turns around, shouts) Philip!!! (no answer) Warren!!! Philip Warren Turner, come here this minute! _(nothing happens)_ Damn..._(Cole takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and focuses for a moment before growling and clenching his fists)_ No shimmer trail...no transport trail...can't sense him..._(he grabs a small child's desk and throws it across the room) _DAMMIT!! (he tears his cell phone from his pocket and dials a number) 911? Yes, I'd like to report an emergency. Someone's broken into Churchill Childcare...come quickly someone's hurt. _(he snaps the phone shut and casts one last glance at the unconcious Miss Mann)_ I know you were under a spell...but when a kid under your care is missing, something is wrong. _(he shimmers out)_

_(A comfortable living room, with toys strewn here and there. Cole shimmers in, strides over to a bookcase. He tears books from the highest shelf, scattering them over the room. At the back of the shelf is a tattered, old looking book. He grabs the book and frantically searches for a page, and finds it.)_

**Cole:** _(reading aloud)_ "Der Eine, der verloren ist, kehre zurück. Vereine mich mit meinem Sohn.".

_(The Manor, dining room. Warren lurches forward on Phoebe's lap, startling the table.)_

**Phoebe:** _(concerned) _Are you okay, sweetie?

**Warren:** _(nods)_ Uh-huh. I just burped.

**Phoebe:** Okay...

**Piper:** So Phoebe, what was Elise calling about today?

**Phoebe:** Oh, you know Elise...

_(the adults start chatting about work. Melinda leans over and whispers to Warren)_

**Melinda:** Did you really burp?

**Warren:** _(whispers) _No...I think Daddy's trying to summons me.

**Melinda:** _(eyes wide)_ Why?!

**Warren:** I don't know.

**Melinda:** But it's only six! You said he didn't picks you up till nine!

_(back to Cole. The clock on the mantle of the living room reads nine o'clock)_

**Cole:** _(voice louder this time) _"Der Eine, der verloren ist, kehre zurück. Vereine mich mit meinem Sohn."

_(the Manor. Warren lurches forward again)_

**Phoebe:** _(laughs)_ Mr. Philip, I think you have the hiccups.

**Warren:** _(uneasy smile)_ Yep..._(he and Melinda share a desperate glance. The other children stir nervously)_

_(back to Cole)_

**Cole:** _(shouting) _"Der Eine, der verloren ist, kehre zurück..._(roars)_ VEREINE MICH MIT MEINEM SOHN!!!"

_(the Manor. Warren lurches forward)_

**Warren:** Shoot...

**Phoebe:** What is it, honey?

_(without a word Warren reachs out and grabs Melinda's arm and Phoebe's hand. The three of them disappear in a swirl of grey smoke. The rest of the Halliwells sit stunned. Baby Henry points and claps his hands.)_

**Paige:** What the hell just happened?

_(no one answers. The children look at one another)_

**Wyatt:** I have to go to the bathroom! _(he jumps up and sprints out of the room)_

**Sammie:** Me too. _(follows)_

**Livvie:** Me three. _(follows)_

**Grace:** And me _(follows)_

**Chris:** Be back soon. _(follows)_

_(the adults are quiet for a moment)_

**Henry:** Well, I may be a simple mortal, but something supernatural is up.

**Coop:** Uh huh.

**Leo:** Great.

**Piper/Paige:** Kids!

_(back to Cole. In the living room, a swirling cloud of grey smoke starts to condense)_

**Cole:** Thank God. _(he tosses the book aside, turns around, composes himself)_ All right. Be calm. This isn't the end of the world...

_(as Cole mutters to himself, Phoebe, Melinda and Warren appear behind him in the grey smoke)_

**Warren:** _(to Melinda)_ It's my daddy.

_(they break away from a confused Phoebe and run to Cole, chattering intermittently)_

**Warren:** Daddy, I can 'splain everything—

**Melinda:** It's my fault too, Mr. Philip's daddy, we was just—

**Cole:** _(slowly turning around)_ Young man, you—

_(Cole notices Melinda, looks up. Phoebe stares back at him, a mixture of shock and horror on her face. Cole freezes.)_

* * *

I know, I know, I'm evil to leave a cliffie like that! But my mom's going to kill me if I don't do something "productive" ie, something that does not involve sitting at my computer writing. Thanks for reading though and please R&R anyways! It will motivate me to get my work done faster! 


	14. Goodbye and Hello

Hello, my wonderful readers! What a response! I think I might have some mental burns, some of you sounded a little mad at that cliffie...so here is scene 14. It's not as long as I orignally planned, and is a bit of a cliffie in and of itself, but I figure that I owe you guys for being so awesome; seriously, all these reviews make me dance. Literally. So please accept my peace offering.

jenny: I'm sorry, I really don't like to leave huge cliffies like that, but I had to; otherwise it was looking very probable that my parents would take away Baby Mac until school started. Thanks for the alert on the German; I was trying to say "The one who is missing is gone no more, restore me to my son." I'll get it fixed as soon as I have it all down pat. Thanks for a lovely review and hope you enjoy!

ElenaMarshall: You write awesome reviews, you know that? So here is the update, because I do not want you to die, okay? No dying for you is allowed:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, updates would be very regular. Weekly, in fact, because this would be on tv.

* * *

Last time on Tug of Warren:

**Warren:** Daddy, I can 'splain everything—

**Melinda:** It's my fault too, Mr. Philip's daddy, we was just—

**Cole:** _(slowly turning around)_ Young man, you—

_(Cole notices Melinda, looks up. Phoebe stares back at him, a mixture of shock and horror on her face. Cole freezes.)_

* * *

**Goodbye and Hello**

_(Same as last scene. Phoebe and Cole stare at each other, speechless. Warren and Melinda tug at Cole, talking incessantly)_

**Warren:** Daddy! Daddy! _(shouts)_ DADDY!

**Cole:** _(eyes still fixed on Phoebe.) _What...what is it, Philip?

**Warren:** _(frustrated)_ Daddy, I'm trying to splain what happened and your nots listening—

**Cole: **_(tears his eyes away from Phoebe)_ All right, I'm listening.

**Warren:** I was at daycare and I was accidentally doings my magics that I got from Mommy when—

**Melinda:** I magicked in cause I read a spell from the Book of Shadows and it brought me to Philip and when he told me he didn't have any magic friends or family 'sides you so I hearted us to my my auntie's house so he could plays with me and my cousins..

**Cole:** I see. That was very nice of you, Melinda. _(realizes he said her name, bites back a curse)_

**Melinda:** You know my name! Have I met you b'fore?

_(Phoebe finds her voice)_

**Phoebe:** _(harsh)_ No. He hasn't met you before.

**Cole:** _(glances at Phoebe, back to Warren and Melinda) _Philip, why don't you show your new friend your fish. _(he gestures to a fish tank at the other end of the room)_

**Warren:** Okay! C'mon Melinda.

_(Cole pats Warren on the head as the children go to inspect the brightly colored tropical fish. Phoebe follows them with her eyes before returning her cold stare to Cole, who sighs, stuffs his hands in the pockets and steps forward.)_

**Cole: **_(pastes on a forced smile) _Well...this is awkward..._(Phoebe says nothing) _but aside from a healthy dose of parental panic, at least on my part, I'd say no harm done. _(Phoebe remains silent. Cole turns to the children) _Philip. It's time for Melinda and Phoebe to go.

_(Warren and Melinda's faces fall)_

**Warren: **_(pouting)_ But daddy—

**Cole:** No arguments, son. _(He goes and firmly takes Warren by the hand and leads him away from Melinda, who sadly returns to her mother. Phoebe clutches her protectively to her side.)_

**Warren: **_(unhappy)_ Daddy, I don't want Phoebe and Melinda to go. I want to go back and finish dinner and eat the cookies and—

**Melinda:** Please Mr. Philip's daddy, just let him come back for cookies. You can come too—

**Phoebe:** No Melinda. You heard what Philip's daddy said. It's time for us to go.

**Melinda:** But Mommy!

**Phoebe:** Melinda, hush. We're going. _(she looks back at Cole) _But not before we say goodbye.

**Cole:** _(smile falters) _What?

**Phoebe:** _(coolly)_ Say goodbye, of course. We spent the entire afternoon with Philip, and he's quite charming. I can't leave without at least a hug.

**Warren:** _(jumps up and down and tugs on his father's hand) _Please daddy, let me give Phoebe a hug. Please? _(solemn) _I promise I'll clean up all my toys and not complain for at least a day.

**Phoebe:** Did you hear that? He'll pick up all his toys and not complain for at least a day! That's a serious promise. _(locks her eyes with his) _It would be cruel to not let him.

**Warren: **Yeah, Daddy, it would be cruel!

**Melinda:** That means really mean!

**Cole:** _(glares daggers at Phoebe)_ Fine. _(to Warren)_ Go say goodbye to Phoebe. But be quick. It's past your bedtime.

_(smiling, Phoebe kneels down on the ground and opens her arms. Warren hugs her tightly. Cole watches, tapping his foot impatiently.)_

**Phoebe:** _(to her daughter)_ Come on, Melinda, let's make it a group hug. _(she hugs her daughter with her other arm. She looks back up at Cole)_ Goodbye...Cole. _(Cole's eyes widen)_

**Cole:** Don't you—

**Phoebe:** _(shouts)_ Coop! Bring us home. Now!

**Cole:** _(snarls) _NO! _(he lunges to grab Warren, but the three disappear in a flash of pink light, a tiny, glowing image of a heart lingering briefly behind)_

_(Breathing hard, fists clenched, Cole's eyes flash red)_

**Cole:** NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(abrupt scene change. The manor, foyer. Wyatt, Chris, Grace, Sammie, and Livvie stand in a line in front of the staircase, trying to appear innocent and clueless. Opposite them stand the Piper, Leo, and Paige, arms folded, save for Henry, who holds little Henry. The baby, eagerly looks at his sisters and cousins and chews on his hand. Coop stands off to the side, eyes closed, concentrating deeply)_

**Chris:** No. We do not know why Aunt Phoebe and Melinda and Philip disappeared in grey smoke.

_(the children all nod emphatically)_

**Leo:** Really, Chris?

**Chris:** Really.

**Sammie:** Yeah.

**Paige:** Okay then...why did all of you have to use the bathroom at exactly the same time?

**Piper:** Right after they disappeared, no less?

**Chris:** Um...

**Grace:** Coinkidunce.

**Livvie:** That's it. It was a coinkidunce.

**Paige:** You mean _coincidence._

**Wyatt:** _(laughs nervously)_ Yeah, coincidence. Those little kids these days, not knowing how to pronounce stuff.

**Piper: **Grace, what do we say about coincidences in this family?

**Sammie:** Ooh! I know this one! _(recites)_ "Coincidences, be they big or small, do not exist whatsoever in any Halliwell household." _(the children glare at her)_ What? I just—oops.

**Leo: **I think it's time to call in our resident lie detector.

**Paige:** _(turns to her husband)_ Henry? What do you think?

**Henry:** _(steps forward, looks thoughfully at each child) _Well, I'd say that they're telling the truth. _(the children heave audible sighs of relief)_

**Paige: **What?!

**Henry:** I think they're telling the truth. I don't think they do know why Phoebe, Melinda and Philip disappeared. But..._(the children tense)_ my police senses tell me that Jr. here is the only one who isn't hiding something.

_(the children look at each other guiltily. The kitchen phone rings)_

**Piper:** I'll get it. _(she exits)_

**Wyatt:** We plead the fourth.

**Leo:** I think you mean "plead the fifth"

**Henry: **Although if you think about it the fourth amendment, protection against unwarrented search and seizure, could sort of apply.

**Leo: **Yeah, but I'm pretty sure this is a situation that automatically grants us moral warrants to search and seize any information possible.

**Henry:** True, but from a theoretical standpoint—

**Paige:** Why are you arguing Constituional Rights? This is not the time or the place, people! _(hands on hips, sternly to the children)_ One of you start talking.

_(cut to the kitchen. Piper picks up the phone)_

**Piper:** Phoebe?

_(split screen, Billie and Piper. Billie sits on a couch, holding an ice pack to her head)_

**Billie:** No, it's me. Look Piper, you sounded really mad on the phone—

**Piper: **We'll deal with that later, Billie, right now you need to get over here. Philip's disappeared along with Phoebe and Melinda.

**Billie:** Phlip?

**Piper: **_(impatiently)_ Yes, Philip Warren, the innocent you so kindly dropped on us this afternoon.

**Billie:** I don't know anybody name Philip.

**Piper:** What?

**Billie:** And I haven't been to your house at all today.

**Piper:** Oh really?

_(cut to foyer. The children are silent. avoiding the adults' eyes. Piper walks in, cheerful)_

**Piper: **Hi everybody! Did I miss anything exciting?

**Paige:** _(raises eyebrows)_ Just a debate on constituional rights.

**Coop:** _(opens eyes, addresses Piper in worried voice)_ Was that Phoebe? Are they okay?

**Piper:** _(drops Little Miss Perky act and replies sympathetically)_ No, it wasn't. Have you been able to sense them yet?

**Coop:** No...

**Piper:** Keep trying. I'm sure they'll turn up. _(Coop nods and goes back to sensing. Piper resumes being chipper) _Well, that wasn't Phoebe on the phone, but guess who it was?

**Leo:** Who?

**Piper:** It was Billie!

**Paige:** Well great, is she on her way over then?

**Piper:** No, Billie's not coming. The demon she vanquished today gave her a minor concussion. I told her to take the night off and rest.

**Paige:** Piper! It's her innocent!

**Piper:** Oh yeah, that was the other intersting thing! You're never going to believe this.

**Henry:** _(with trepidation) _Believe what?

**Piper:** Billie doesn't have an innocent named Philip! _(the children stiffen)_ And she's not been to the Manor today, because she's currently in Cleveland! (_she strides closer to the children)_ Now isn't that just the most interesting thing you've ever heard?

_(Henry, Leo, and Paige are clearly not happy. Even Coop snaps out of his trance to gape incredulously at the children.)_

**Leo:**_(sounding scarily like a really ticked-off Elder) _Explanations. Now.

_(Before anyone can answer Coop's eyes go wide)_

**Coop: **It's Phoebe! She's calling me...

_(he holds out his hands. Phoebe, still clutching Melinda and Warren, hearts in)_

**Phoebe:** _(panicking)_ Oh God, this isn't happening...this isn't real...

**Coop:** Phoebe!

_(Paige and Coop rush over to them)_

**Coop: **Sweetie, what happened?

**Phoebe:** The...the kids...have to get the kids—

**Warren:** _(upset)_ Phoebe, why dids you do that?!

**Phoebe:** Shh, sweetie, shh. The Book...somebody get the Book

**Piper:** Phoebe, why do we need the book?

_(the doorbell rings. Everyone ignores it.)_

**Phoebe:** Just...just get it...now...

**Paige:** _(holds out arms)_ Book of Shadows _(it orbs into her arms)_

_(the doorbell rings again. Piper looks over at it. The outline of a person is faintly visible through the glass)_

**Warren:** Phoebe! Why dids you do that?!

**Melinda:** Mommy! Why—

_(Coop leads Phoebe into the dining room and gently sits Phoebe into a chair. The rest of the family follows)_

**Coop: **Honey, just tell me what happened—

_(the doorbell rings again. Everyone save for Piper ignores it. Taking one last glance over her shoulder at her incoherent sister and worried family, she hurries to the door and pulls it open)_

**Piper:** _(distractedly) _I'm sorry, this is a really bad time, you'll have to—

_(she stops, and her jaw drops as she recognizes the visitor)_

**Piper:** _(disbelief)_ Cole?

_(Camera to Cole, who's leaning casually against the doorway)_

**Cole:** Hello Piper.

* * *

Sorry that's all I could do for now! I'll put up more as soon as I possibly can! Thanks for reading and please R&R! 


	15. Aunt Piper

Hello, my splendid readers and reviewers! You guys have been amazing! I'm really pumped up on creativity and want to do nothing but post and post and post...I love you all!

ElenaMarshall: I'm sorry about the cliffie...I hope this helps a little. Please don't faint! Thanks so much for the fab review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...yet. Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

**Aunt Piper**

_(Same as last scene)_

**Piper:** _(rooted to the spot)_ Cole?

**Cole:** _(straightens up)_ Piper! Great to see you again. Excuse me. _(he slides past her)_ PHOEBE!

_(the rest of the Halliwells nearly jump out of their skins. The adults push the children behind them. Phoebe stands up, clasping Warren protectively in her arms.)_

**Warren:** _(seeing Cole)_ Daddy!

_(the Halliwells gasp.)_

**Leo:** What?

**Cole:** It's okay, Philip. I'm here. _(to Phoebe) _Put him down.

**Phoebe:** Like hell. Paige, look in the Book.

**Paige: **Under what?!

**Cole:** _(trying to contain his temper)_ Look, I have no desire to be here. Just give me back my son and I promise that you'll never see me again.

**Warren:** _(loosing composure)_ Daddy...

**Phoebe:** _(soothing)_ Shh, it's okay sweetie. _(to Cole, voice hard)_ Get out of this house.

**Cole:** _(seething) _Not without my son.

**Phoebe:** You can't have him.

**Coop:** Kids, go upstairs. Now!

_(The children obey. Paige orbs baby Henry to his playpen in the conservatory. Wyatt and Chris move at the same time to give Grace a ride. Sammy and Livvie orb up. Melinda touches Warren's foot and hearts them out. As his son diappears, Cole snarls and lunges towards Phoebe. Leo and Henry catch his arms, while Coop steps in front of Phoebe)_

**Cole:** Where did you take him?!

**Phoebe:** Where he's safe—away from you!

**Cole:** How dare you, you little—

_(Paige steps in between them)_

**Paige:** Okay, everybody calm down—

**Cole:** _(shouts)_ Calm?! She kidnapped my son!

**Phoebe:** _(short, mirthless laugh) _Kidnapped? I think you mean rescued!

_(they begin shouting at each other. Leo and Henry restrain Cole; Paige and Henry, Phoebe. No one seems to know quite what to do.)_

**Piper:** Okay, you guys keep them...from, not killing each other, I guess. _(she runs up the stairs)_

**Leo:** _(calling after her) _Piper, wait!

_(but Piper's already upstairs. Cole takes advantage of Leo's distraction to break away from Henry and Leo's hold. He conjures an energy ball in each hand. Paige quickly sets the Book on the table and holds out both hands)_

**Paige:** Energy balls!

_(the energy balls begin to orb from Cole's hands when a whitish shield springs up around them, reforming the energy balls. Cole allows himself the slightest smug smile)_

**Cole:** Tsk tsk, Paige. _(to everyone) _Now, I don't want to hurt any of you.

**Phoebe:** _(steps around Coop to face Cole)_ You wouldn't be able to. I'm an empath now, Cole. Anything you deal out I'll channel right back at you.

_(a moment of silence, then Phoebe and Cole start screaming unintelligibly at each other. Paige, Henry, Leo, and Coop form a circle aroud them, uncertain of what to do)_

_(cut to upstairs. Piper rushes into the hallway, where Grace is standing in front of a closed door. Phoebe and Cole's verbal clash is still very loud. Piper opens her arms)_

**Piper:** Grace, honey.

_(Grace runs to her mother)_

**Grace:** _(upset)_ Mommy, what's happening?

**Piper:** It's okay sweetie. I promise that I will explain all of this to you later. Where are your brothers and cousins?

**Grace:** Wyatt and Chris and Sammie and Livvie are in the attic, and Melinda's guarding W-Philip! in my room.

**Piper:** What are they doing in the attic, Gracie?

**Grace:** _(reluctant) _Um...

**Piper:** _(stern)_ Patricia Grace Halliwell...

**Grace:** They're making a feel better potion for Warren!

**Piper:** _(snaps to attention) _What?

**Grace:** A feel better potion for Philip.

**Piper:** Uh huh. Okay Gracie, listen to me. _(Grace nods)_ Go get your brothers and cousins and tell them to stop making the potion and to orb down to the basement. I want you all to stay down there and play, got it? _(Grace nods) _Good. _(Piper kisses the top of her head) _Now scoot.

_(Grace obeys. Piper gets up and opens the door. Warren is huddled in a corner. Melinda is trying to talk to him. They both look up when Piper enters. Melinda runs to her aunt.)_

**Melinda:** Aunt Piper! War—Philip's really upset.

**Piper:** I can see that. Melinda, I need you to heart down to the basement with your cousins.

**Melinda:** But I wanna stay with Wa—Philip!

**Piper: **I know you do, honey. Now go on—

**Melinda: **But—

**Piper:** No buts! I will take care of Philip. _(Melinda stares up at her earnestly. Piper sighs) _Fine. You may wait out by the door if you'd like, but I need to talk to Philip alone.

**Melinda:** Thank you Auntie Piper!

_(Melinda scurries outside. Piper goes and sits by cowering little Warren)_

**Piper:** _(kindly) _Hi buddy.

**Warren:** _(small voice) _Hi Mrs. Piper.

**Piper:** This must be really scary for you.

**Warren: **Why does Daddy and Phoebe hate each other so much? Why are they yellings so loud?

**Piper:** Well, sweetie, we used to all know your daddy, and he and Phoebe...once they were very good friends, and then...well, then something happened and they aren't anymore.

**Warren:** Did it happen in The Big Fight?

**Piper:** What's the big fight?

**Warren:** Daddy says that there was a big fight that he was in, and there was lots of bad magic and it changed lots of things.

**Piper:** Really?

**Warren:** Uh huh. That's..._(confiding) _That's what made Mommy go away.

_(Piper bites her lip; the picture is coming together, but she can't quite believe it)_

**Piper:** Philip...I have a question for you. _(Warren nods)_ I know that your daddy's last name is Turner, so that means that your last name is Turner too. Why did you lie to us and tell us that your name was Philip Warren?

**Warren:** I'm sorry, Mrs. Piper, I—

**Piper:** Shh, don't get upset. I just need you to tell me the truth.

**Warren:** Philip Warren Turner is my real name. My daddy calls me Warren, like you call Grace Grace 'stead of Patricia. We lieds because we didn't want you to know about the spell Melinda did from the Book and—_(alarmed)_ Why are you crying?!

**Piper:** _(wipes eyes) _Umm, I got some dust in my eye. It's better now. But Warren—can I call you Warren now? _(he nods) _Okay. Warren, what are your powers exactly?

**Warren:** I—I can shimmer, I can see where the things I want are in my mind, and I hesitate.

**Piper:** Hesitate?

**Warren:** Like floating. _(he shuts his eyes, levitaties a few inches off the ground)_

**Piper:** Levitate. You can levitate. _(she holds out her arms)_ C'mere. _(Warren shyly floats down to Piper, who hugs him tightly)_ Warren, how would you like to have a sleepover at our house?

**Warren:** _(excited) _Yeah! _(face falls)_ But Daddy—

**Piper:** Daddy can stay too, and I promise that the yelling will stop, okay?

**Warren:** _(happy)_ Okay!

**Piper:** And Warren?

**Warren:** Yes Mrs. Piper?

**Piper:** I think you're a pretty awesome kid. Will you call me Aunt Piper?

_(Warren grins and hugs her. Piper pats his head and mutters)_

**Piper:** Oh boy.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I'll try to have the next one up soon. Please R&R...you know you want to...


	16. Issues

Hello, my wonderful readers! Such a response to the last scene! It made me very, very happy:-)

---------------

To my reviewers I couldn't reach through email:

belcur: Glad you liked it! Thanks so much and take care:-)

ElenaMarshal: Oh, I know the happy dance…I've done it many a time, and I did it when I read your reveiw! Thanks so much for the fantastic compliment and I hope you enjoy! Take care :-)

Question Mark: True, a hit from an energy ball would hurt her, but empaths can channel the powers of others, like in the episode Used Karma, where Phoebe channels the fireballs thrown by the hive demons back at them. But thanks for keeping me on my toes though; it makes me work harder and better. Take care :-)

Shirin: Thanks! Yeah, that was a little more emotional than Piper usually gets; don't worry though, she hasn't gone completely soft yet. Thanks again for the fab review :-)

------------------

Disclaimer: The day that I gain possession of the tv show Charmed will be so joyful that the sun will forget to set.

A/N: There's a little more language in this scene...sorry if it offends anyone.

_

* * *

_

**Issues**

_(the fight in the foyer. Phoebe and Cole stand opposite each other. Leo, Henry, Paige, and Coop flank Phoebe protectively. Eventually discernible words emerge from ex-lovers screamfest)_

Cole: Give him back!

Phoebe: What makes you think we're going to let you take that beautiful little _good_ boy and raise him to be an evil monster?!

Cole: _(seething) _I'm not evil! He's my son. You had no right—you have no right to take him!

Phoebe: I had no right? You know, you've got a point there. I didn't have a right to take him—I had a duty!

Cole: That's bull—

_(Piper whistles loudly. Everyone turns to look at her. Warren balanced on her hip, she walks down the stairs)_

Piper: _(cheerful) _Okay then! We obviously have some issues to work out, so here's how it's gonna go: Cole and W-Philip will be spending the night.

Cole: But—

Piper: Let's save comments for later. And energy balls out, mister. Phoebe and Paige, go clean up dinner.

Paige: But Piper—

Piper: If peace talks get heated I want my dishes and sharp eating utensils safely put away. Henry, Coop and Leo, take Philip_ (she hands Warren to her husband, raises a warning hand to Cole, who seems ready attack) _and go get the rest of the kids ready for a slumber party in the basement. Cole and I will go back to his place and pack an overnight bag for him and Philip.

Phoebe: Are you crazy?

Piper: No, I think that I'm actually the sanest one here at the moment._ (she walks to Cole and takes his arm, surveys the group)_ Go on. _(no one moves.)_ You people are just asking to get yourselves blown up. Think I'm kidding? _(She whistles shrilly again.__ Everyone scrambles. She looks up to a confused Cole) _Well, come on. Your place. Let's go! _(she smacks him lightly. Startled into submission, Cole obliges)_

_(Cole and Warren's house. Piper and Cole shimmer in)_

Piper: _(takes in the room)_ This is very nice. Where are we exactly?

Cole: Boston.

Piper: Ah...that's what, a three hour time difference? No wonder you panicked.

Cole: Piper, do you think you're doing?

Piper: Packing, of course. At least I'm trying to. Where are the bags?

Cole: Philip and I aren't spending the night.

Piper: Oh yes you are. _(she spots a toy at her feet and picks it up) _And I really think he'd feel more comfortable if we all called him Warren. Kids his age need consistency.

Cole: _(grabs her arm and spins her to face him)_ Excuse me?

Piper: Good job with the Philip, by the way, nice P name to continue the tradition. And I really don't know why Leo and I never though of Warren as a name for Chris; could have started a whole new Halliwell tradition...Wyatt, Warren...Grace could have been Wendy or something.

Cole: _(grips her arm tightly)_ I don't know what you're talking about.

Piper: Ow! _(pulls her arm away, rubs it) _You'd better be careful. I'd hate to get mad and accidentally blow up my nephew's father.

Cole: Your nephew's father?_ (laughs)_ Your sister and I are divorced. Therefore, my son is in no way related to you.

Piper: He is by blood.

Cole: Piper, let it go. War—Philip, is not your nephew.

Piper: Oh come on, Cole. You gave him a P name, and the name Phoebe gave him in her delusions six years ago. He can shimmer—

Cole: Which he gets from me.

Piper: He can "see the things he wants" in his mind, he can levitate—

Cole: Phoebe isn't the only psychic levitating witch in the world, you know.

Piper: _(on attack) _Then what, pray tell, is this psychic levitating witch's—yes, I noticed that you said witch, not warlock or demon—name? And what about this "Big Fight with lots of bad magic" business? Was it bigger than the last two times we vanquished you?

Cole: _(swallows)_ He isn't Phoebe's. He's mine.

Piper: Cole...

Cole: _(loses it)_ I'm the one who saved him!

Piper: He's a little boy, and he needs his mother—

Cole: Oh yeah? Well, what did his _mother_ do after the Seer stole him? Nothing! Where was his _mother_ when her son's helpless little soul was trapped in limbo?

Piper: We didn't know that there was a soul to save! The Seer said—

Cole: The Seer said a lot of things, Piper, and everything she said was carefully calculated trickery she used to gain more power! No. I saved my son. His mother abandoned him; she has no rights, no rights..._(he starts pacing, agitated)_

Piper: _(quietly) _You do realize that you just admitted that Phoebe is Warren's mother?

Cole: _(turns to her, eyes blazing) _Not a word Piper. She is not to know.

Piper: Even if I don't tell her—

Cole: Because you won't.

Piper: She'll figure it out sooner or later—

Cole: I'll take him away. Far away—

Piper: And when she does neither hell nor high water or even you will be able to stop her from claiming him.

Cole: I...I..._(yells)_ Damn it! _(he fires a series of energy and fire balls into a nearby couch, turning it to a pile of ash. He stops, strides to the window and grips the ledge and speaks, voice shaking)_ This wasn't supposed to happen. Without Phoebe, Warren wouldn't exist. I realize that. So I paid my dues. Our son carries her family name. But that's it. Other than that, he's all mine.

Piper: _(gently)_ I'm a parent too, Cole, and believe me, I understand what it feels like to have someone take away your child. _(she stands next to him)_ But I'm not going to lose my nephew again. _(Cole starts to speak) _Just listen. You and Warren will stay with us tonight. Our kids love him, and he was having a great time until you and Phoebe...reunited. We refurbished the basement a couple of years ago, turned it into a playroom for the kids. They'll play down there, and while they do you and I will team up and convince Phoebe and everyone else that you're a fit parent, not evil and that Warren is safe with you. _(she places a comforting hand on his shoulder) _We'll work something out, okay?

Cole: _(suspiciously) _Why?

Piper: I don't know...extreme guilt over letting a situation like this even exist, worrying about how screwed up this could potentially make my nephew..._(Cole glares at her, she ignores him)_ Maybe it's just shock..._(gives herself a small shake) _but whatever it is, it's not going to last much longer; so cooperate or risk me loosing patience. Because even if I can't vanquish you on my own, I can still make it hurt.

Cole: _(after a moment) _Fine. I'll go along with this on one condition: you will not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, the identity of Warren's...biological mother.

Piper: Cole, she's—

Cole: Promise, or no deal. Because I can be just as big a pain in the ass as you when I'm pissed.

Piper: _(sighs) _Fine. I'll even call him Philip.

Cole: Good. _(he holds out his hand; they shake awkwardly)_ Okay. War's room is that way _(he points behind Piper)_ Be sure to grab the bright orange stuffed dragon. He can't sleep without it.

_(With that he turns and goes to his own room. Piper watches him, a bemused, reluctant smile creeping across her face.)_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please R&R:-) 


	17. Aunt Paige

Hello, my wonderful readers! I can't talk for long tonight, it's waaaay too late and I want to go to bed so I can get my copy of the new HP book tomorrow!

ElenaMarshal: 'Fair lovely and wonderful writer...' Really, I think that I'm the one being spoiled by these positively glowing reviews! I'll keep trying to deserve them! Thanks so much and take care:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...I would cry but I am too sleepy.

A/N: I love you all!

* * *

_(The kitchen. Phoebe is storming around, haphazardly putting things away, with Paige looking on helplessly)_

**Paige:** Phoebe, sweetie, you just put the chicken in the dishwasher—

**Phoebe:** _(fuming)_ The nerve. Can you believe the nerve of him?! "Oh! I'm not dead! Oh! I have a son! Oh, I'm not evil!" Yeah. We've never heard that one before. Oh, and how the hell does he know my daughter's name?!

**Paige:** Okay honey, the spaghetti goes in the fridge, not the herb cabinet—

**Phoebe:** Like we're actually going to just let him go raise an innocent child! Has he lost his freaking mind?! I don't know what Piper's thinking. She's worked at the club a lot lately. Do you think she's been kicking back a few? I mean, that's the only explanation I can think of for just—

**Paige:** Phoebe! Silverware does not go in the garbage disposal!

**Phoebe:** I think an intervention is in order. Wyatt and Chris and Grace can't have an alcoholic for a mother, and—

_(Paige spots a glass of milk on the counter, grabs it, and throws it on Phoebe.)_

**Phoebe:** Ack! What was that for?

**Paige:** You, missy, are being completely crazy. _(Phoebe starts to protest) _Uh uh. You listen to me. Yes, this situation is very weird. Yes, it is entirely possible that multiple people in this house have gone insane. But giving in to hysterical fits and breaking the garbage disposal will not help matters! _(stops for breath, continues more gently)_ Look, Phoebe, we're going to figure this all out.

**Phoebe:** _(almost numb)_ You got milk all over my clothes.

**Paige:** Then go upstairs and get some dry clothes. _(Little Henry starts to cry)_ I've got to go take care of the baby.

**Phoebe:** What about the kitchen?

**Paige:** "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." _(the spell works and leaves the kitchen sparking)_

**Phoebe:** _(dully)_ What about personal gain?

**Paige:** Special demon daddy back from the dead exception. _(she grabs Phoebe's wrist, leads her out of the kitchen to the stairs)_ Now go raid Piper's closet and pull yourself together.

_(Mute, Phoebe obeys. Paige goes to the conservatory, picks up little Henry from his playpen) _

**Paige:** Hey pumpkin, it's okay...

**Warren:** _(curiously) _Why's he crying?

_(Paige turns around to see Warren looking up at her)_

**Paige:** Well, since he doesn't know how to talk yet, he cries to let us know when he needs something. _(wrinkles her nose)_ Right now, what he needs is a diaper change. _(she grabs the diaper bag next to the playpen and starts to set up)_ Why aren't you with the other kids getting ready for the slumber party?

**Warren:** Daddy and Aunt Piper aren't back with my jammies yet, so Mr. Leo said I could come upstairs and get a cookie. Then I heard crying so I came in here.

**Paige:** Aunt Piper?

**Warren:** She said that she thinks I'm a pretty awesome kid, so I should call her Aunt Piper.

**Paige:** Okaay...well Philip, since you're not doing anything would you like to help me wrangle this little guy? _(she nods at little Henry, who's trying to do acrobatics in her arms)_

**Warren:** Yeah! _(he goes and sits by Paige and plays with the baby, distracting him while Paige works)_ Does this mean I'm your special helper now?

**Paige:** Sure, I guess.

**Warren:** I like being a helper. I'm Daddy's special helper, too. I help Daddy make pancakes and pick up stuff at the house...sometimes he even lets me vacuum! But sometimes I knock stuff over when I vacuum, so he mostly does it by hisself.

**Paige:** _(snort)_ Cole Turner, vacuum? Where are the flying pigs?

**Warren:** _(genuinely surprised) _Pigs can fly?

**Paige:** No, they can't. Sorry, I was just talking to myself. _(she finishes changing baby Henry, and zips the diaper bag closed, catching her finger as she does so)_ Shit. That hurt— _(she sees Warren, his little mouth open in shock)_ Umm, I mean—

**Warren:** Uh oh. You said a bad word.

**Paige:** I know. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to, but the zipper caught my finger; it's even bleeding a little.

**Warren:** Daddy doesn't let me say bad words. But once, I had a bad dream, and when I told Daddy about it he said the same word you did, but he didn't even apologize!

**Paige:** Wow. That must have been some dream.

**Warren:** Yeah. I was swimming, and it was all dark and warm and squishy and I couldn't see anything, and these two ladies were shoutings and there was all these weird noises and somebody grabbed me and and one lady said "What did you do to my baby?" and then another lady said bunches of really weird words and then I 'sploded!

**Paige:** _(doesn't know what to say)_ Um, Philip—

**Warren:** And then I had a better dream with lots of white and sparkles and a nice lady called Kangaroo picked me up and gave me to Daddy and told him not to name me Warren but he did anyway and—_(at the look on Paige's face) _I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?

**Paige:** No..._(she scoops up little Henry and sets him down in the playpen before going to Warren and taking his hands in hers) _Did you just say that your name is Warren?

**Warren:** _(frustrated at self)_ I'm still not supposed to say, but it's like I told Aunt Piper. Warren's my middle name and daddy calls me Warren like you guys call Grace Grace but only at home everyplace else he calls me Philip and I'm 'sposed to tell everybody that's what my name is but—

**Paige:** _(eyes wide)_ Wow, you talk...a lot. _(she crouches in front of him) _Warren—do you want me to call you that now? _(he nods)_ Okay. Warren, since you were such a great little helper with baby Henry, I think we should play a special game of hide and seek.

**Warren:** Yay!

**Paige:** Now this is a very very special game of hide and seek. _(whispers)_ It uses magic.

**Warren:** Cool!

**Paige:** It's very cool! Here's how it works. You shimmer—can you shimmer? Good. You shimmer someplace in the manor, an I'll find you using magic, okay?

**Warren:** Okay! _(he shimmers out)_

_(Paige stands up and squeezes the finger cut by the zipper)_

**Paige:** _(takes a deep breath)_ For Phoebe's son:

Blood of my blood,

I summon thee

Blood of my blood,

Return to me.

_(a drop of her blood falls from her finger to the floor. A gray cloud swirls in front of Paige, and clears, leaving Warren standing in front of her)_

**Warren:** _(eager) _Did it work? Did it work?

**Paige:**_ (struggling to keep a happy-go-lucky face)_ Yes. It worked perfectly. Good job! _(Warren gives her a hug. She holds him tightly) _Hey Warren?

**Warren:** Yes Mrs. Paige?

**Paige:** I think that Piper was right. You are an awesome kid. So will you call me Aunt Paige?

**Warren:** _(pulls away and claps)_ Sure! Yesterday, I only had a daddy and today, I have two aunts! _(serious, but excited) _Do you think this means that I'll get a real mommy too?

_(Phoebe walks down the stairs, stops, runs back up. Paige watches her)_

**Paige: **Anything's possible, War. _(Warren smiles and goes to the playpen to look at baby Henry. To herself) _Anything is possible.

* * *

Sorry that's all I can put up tonight! The next scene is very actiony, I promise! Thanks for reading and please R&R! 


	18. Civility

Hi everybody! Wow, I kind of really broke my updating streak there, didn't I? Many apologies; unexpected family trip to the seaside...just about the perfect vaca aside from the whole almost no internet thing. Anyways, here is my penance; it's very Phoebe/Cole centered, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for being my so great!

ElenaMarshal: You'll see...all of your questions pretaining to Phoebe and Phoebe and Cole will be answered, I promise. As far as the other ones go: a) No, you will not go insane. b) I hope so! c) Yes, absolutely. d)Completely understand; I've been there myself and I'm very very happy that you think my story's good enough to warrent that kind of checkage:-) e) Please never shut up!

Disclaimer: No, I still have not obtained ownership of the television show _Charmed_. I do, however, possess a wild imagination and obsessive obsession with said show and plan to continue writing fanfiction until my fingers fall off, and maybe even after that. Cheers!

_

* * *

_

**Civility**

_(the living room. Paige sits on the couch, talking to Warren)_

**Paige:** Okay! Let's try something else. I'll throw this pillow _(she grabs a small pillow)_ up in the air, and you catch it. Ready?

**Warren:** Ready!

**Paige:** Here we go.

_(Paige throws the pillow high into the air. Warren holds up his arms and levitates several feet. He grabs the pillow in midair and hovering, hugs it proudly)_

**Paige:** Way to go! _(she stands up so she's level with her nephew and gives him a high five)_

**Warren:** Do the orb lights again so I can catch 'em!

**Paige:** You've got it. _(she holds out her hands, and several blue orbs zoom all around Warren, who laughs and tries to catch them)_

_(Phoebe walks into the room wearing a pair of Piper's jeans and a filmy white blouse, with her hair pulled back into a hasty yet pretty french twist. She's much calmer, and smiles at the sight of Paige and Warren)_

**Phoebe:** Hey you two. What's going on in here?

_(Piper and Cole shimmer in w/ an overnight bag, Piper holding a tattered orange and lime green stuffed dragon. Cole sees his son and Paige)_

**Cole:** _(angry)_ Paige! What the hel-Heck! are you doing? _(he drops the duffel bag and strides over, plucking Warren out of the air.)_

**Paige:** _(airy) _Oh, nothing much, Cole. Just hanging out with my—

**Piper:** _(sensing danger)_ Paige! Kitchen! Now!

_(she hastily passes the stuffed toy to Warrren and grabs Paige's wrist and drags her toward the kitchen. Paige shoots a haughty glance to Cole as she's pulled away.)_

_(Cole glares at her, turns back to his son)_

**Cole:** _(stern)_ Philip...what did I tell you?

**Warren:** _(guiltily)_ No magic without permission. I'm sorry, Daddy.

**Phoebe:** _(without thinking)_ Don't worry about it, sweetheart. These things happen.

**Cole:** _(grits teeth) _Phoebe—

**Phoebe:** Oh come on, Cole. Paige was with him. He was perfectly safe.

**Cole:** _(places his hands firmly on Warren's shoulders) _I will decide what is safe and what is not safe for _my _child, Phoebe.

_(cut to the kitchen, Paige and Piper)_

**Paige:** How did you know? More importantly, why didn't you tell us right away?!?!

**Piper:** _(innocent)_ Know what? I just need some help...baking. I don't think I made enough cookies for everyone.

**Paige:** I get it now! You went with Cole to get him alone and then to beat out a confession!

**Piper:** What? No, Paige. I really don't know what you're talking about?

**Paige:** Cut the crap, Piper! He's our nephew!

**Piper:** Who's our nephew?

**Paige:** Philip! He's Phoebe's baby we thought was evil and dead!

**Piper:**_ (tries to laugh) _Paige, that's crazy. It's imp—_(Paige crosses her arms; Piper sighs)_ Inexplicably true.

**Paige:** Ha! I was right.

_(Leo enters from the basement)_

**Leo:** Right about what?

**Paige:** Philip is Phoebe's son.

**Leo:** Her what?!

**Piper:** Paige!

**Paige:** Yeah, and Piper knew!

**Leo:** Piper! How could you not tell us?!

_(Henry enters from the basement)_

**Henry:** Tell us what?

**Leo:** Philip is Phoebe's son!

**Henry:** How is that even possible?

_(Wyatt enters from the basement)_

**Wyatt:** How is what possible?

**Adults:** Downstairs!

**Wyatt:** Sheesh! _(he hurries back down)_ Hey everybody, stay downstairs. The parents are being really crabby!

_(Leo shuts the door behind him)_

_(cut to the living room. Warren wriggles out from Cole's grasp and trots over to the play pen in the conservatory to show baby Henry his dragon)_

**Phoebe:** _(throws up hands)_ Sorry. Just trying to help.

**Cole:** Well, I don't need your help.

**Phoebe:** Then why are you still here?

**Cole:** Because you kidnapped my son, brought him here, and involved your control freak of a sister.

**Phoebe:** Don't you say anything about Piper!

**Cole:** I'll say whatever I want to say! She's not my family anymore.

_(cut to the kitchen. the adults are standing in a sort of huddle, whispering)_

**Paige:** Great. Cole's back in the family. What does this make him anyhow?

**Leo:** _(to Piper)_ I can't believe you didn't tell us right away. How long have you known?

**Henry:** Okay, let's save those questions for later. Right now, I think we need to be wondering how the hell he got out of Hell in the first place.

_(they all look to Piper)_

**Piper:** Don't look at me!

**Henry:** How's Phoebe going to react?

**Leo:** How can she not already know? She's an empath, for crying out loud!

**Paige:** I don't know. But we need to tell her, and now. _(she starts for the door)_

**Piper:** Oh no no no no! _(she blocks the doorway)_ No one is telling Phoebe about this!

**Paige:** _(appalled)_ Piper, she's his mother!

_(cut to living room)_

**Phoebe:** And I'm not his mother, I know. But Melinda's spell brought him to us for a reason, so you...you need to be civil!

**Cole:** Be civil???? For cripes sakes, Phoebe—

_(he's interrupted by Warren, who tugs on his coat)_

**Warren:** Daddy, I have to go to the potty.

**Phoebe/Cole:** Okay hon— _(the look at each other, then away)_

**Phoebe:** The bathroom's upstairs.

_(Warren looks up at Cole)_

**Cole:** Go ahead. Shimmer on up. _(Warren does so)_

**Phoebe:** _(crosses arms)_ Continue.

**Cole:** _(icy voice)_ You stole my son from me, from my home; I should be calling the cops and hitting you with kidnapping charges until there's nothing left of you to charge. Or just incinerate you with a fireball. But I'm not. So, under the circumstances, I think I'm being much more than civil. I think I'm being dammed warm and cuddly!

_(cut to the kitchen)_

**Piper:** Yes, she is his mother. But you may not tell her that.

**Paige:** Why not?! She has a right to know!

**Piper:** I am all for formally introducing Phoebe to her adorable little boy, who for some very odd reason is alive and kicking and not evil. But I made a deal with Cole.

**Leo:** Piper, you know those never work out—

**Piper:** Hush. Cole agreed not to take Warren and run if I kept his mother's identity in the dark. I don't want to lose my nephew again, so I'm willing to make some concessions to keep us from having to go on a globe-trotting, plane/reality shifting wild goose chase!

**Paige:** But—

**Piper:** No buts. It was the best compromise that I could come up with on short notice. _(sternly)_ So everyone better keep their mouths shut!

_(silence)_

**Henry:** _(somewhat timid)_ What about Coop?

_(Coop opens the basement door, enters)_

**Coop:** What about me?

_(Piper freezes him)_

**Piper:** Coop does not get to know. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for two seconds. No. This is a secret. Besides, I have feeling that it won't be long before the truth comes out anyways._ (she stares down everyone)_ Capice?

**Paige:** Fine

**Leo:** Fine

**Henry:** Fine

**Piper:** Good. Everyone in position? _(they nod. Piper unfreezes Coop)_

**Coop:** _(confused) _Hey, that was weird...did I just get frozen?

**Piper:** Of course not. Don't be silly.

**Leo:** _(distracting)_ Coop, how are kids coming along?

**Coop:** Great. They can't decide on a movie, though; Philip'll be the swing vote. Where is he?

**Paige:** In the living room with his father and—

**Piper:** Phoebe. With his father and Phoebe.

_(she shoots Paige a look. Paige just smirks. Phoebe's furious voice is heard)_

**Phoebe:** Yeah, as warm and cuddly as the source of all evil!

_(Coop immediately leaves the kitchen. The rest of the adults follow hurridly.)_

_(cut to the living room. Cole steps closer to Phoebe)_

**Cole:** _(voice soft and dangerous)_ Well, if memory serves me correctly, that used to be right up your alley.

_(Phoebe gives him the death stare. Enter Coop and the other adults)_

**Coop:** What's going on in here?

**Phoebe:** Oh! There you are, _baby. _I was wondering where you'd gone. _(she makes a show of wrapping her arms around Coop and cuddling him.) _I don't think you've been introduced. Coop, this is Cole, ex-source of all evil, ruthless demon, ex-husband that I've divorced and vanquished and is now mysteriously back with an innocent child he's no doubt raising to be evil and knowing our daughter's name and probably ready to ruin our lives, Turner.

**Cole:** (sarcastic) Really Phoebe, such a warm greeting, I'm touched. _(looks Coop up and down, extends his hand)_ Great to "meet" you, Coop...what's the last name? Or is like Cher?

**Coop:** _(forces himself to take Cole's hand)_ Funny.

**Phoebe:** Oh sweetie, don't be modest! _(to Cole)_ He's a Cupid.

**Cole:** _(mock disbelief) _Really?! You don't say! You'll have to excuse my shock, I thought you guys were about three feet tall and came with diapers and those mini bows and arrows.

**Coop:** _(forcing smile)_ Common mistake. Darn Hallmark.

**Leo:** _(trying to break tension)_ So, we just came for Philip. There's a tie over the movie and we need a...tiebreaker.

**Cole:** He went to the bathroom. I'll—

**Warren's Voice:** DADDY!!!

_(The adults rush to find him.)_

* * *

I know, a cliffie, and right after a major trend of not updating...sorry! The next scene is almost ready though, I promise. Please don't hate me and not review! 


	19. Them

Hello, my beautiful, wonderful readers! I hope this finds you all happy and healthy and ready for a new scene! Enjoy:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_. So please don't take me to court.

* * *

****

**"Them"**

****

_(upstairs hallway outside of the bathroom. The adults, led by Phoebe and Cole, run to open the door. Phoebe pushes in front of Cole and gets there first, flinging open the door to reveal a scared Warren)_

**Phoebe:** _(arms open)_ Philip, sweetie—

**Warren:** Daddy! _(he runs past Phoebe and jumps into Cole's arms, leaving Phoebe looking awkward and Cole slightly triumphant.)_

**Cole:** Shh, it's okay, slugger.

**Phoebe:** _(snaps to attention)_ Slugger?

**Cole:** _(ignores her)_ What happened, buddy?

**Warren:** _(eyes wide)_ It was "Them", Daddy.

**Cole:** _(surprised) _"Them?" Both of "Them?"

**Warren:** _(nods)_ Yep.

**Cole:** Together? Here?

**Warren:** Uh huh. I had just wash-ed my hands when "Them" came in and tried to make me drink that potion thingy. _(he points to a small, blue bottle on the sink, which Cole snaps up and sniffs, groans)_

**Cole:** Did you drink any of it?

**Warren:** No.

**Cole:** Did you use any of your powers around "Them?"

**Warren:** Nope. I did just what you told me to do, Daddy. I saids "No way Jose!" and I shouteds for you and "Them" went away.

**Cole:** _(absently)_ Good job, buddy. _(to himself)_ Crap... _(he turns to Piper) _Take him for a minute. I need to use your attic.

_(Piper reaches out to take Warren from Cole; Phoebe steps in front of her and takes him instead)_

**Phoebe:** C'mon, Philip. Let's go watch a movie.

_(She bustles out of the bathroom. Cole starts to say something, clenches his jaw shut, and moves towards the door. Coop stops him)_

**Coop:** Hold on a second—

_(Cole just shoots him a contemptuous glance and shimmers out. Coop frowns and follows his wife. Piper, Paige, Leo and Henry head for the attic)_

_(the attic. Piper, Leo, Paige, and Henry enter to find Cole flipping through the Book of Shadows)_

**Paige:** Excuse you! You can't use that.

**Cole:** I believe the Book decides who can and can't use it, Paige. _(he lifts it up) _And seeing as how it isn't trying to shock me or hide, I'd say that I can. Not that it's helping any. _(he shuts it) _Where are the crystals?

**Leo:** Look, Cole—

**Cole:** Where are the crystals?

**Paige:** _(folds arms)_ Why? What do you want with them?

**Cole:** That's none of your business.

**Paige:** If it involves Phoebe's son, then yes it does.

**Cole:** _(almost growls)_ Piper...

**Piper:** I didn't tell them.

**Paige:** I figured it out on my own, thank you very much. And I told them.

**Piper:** So our deal still stands.

**Cole:** _(deep breath)_ Does...Phoebe...know?

**Piper:** No.

**Paige:** Unfortunately.

**Piper:** And neither does Coop or anyone else outside of this attic.

**Cole:** Fine. Whatever. You all know the secret. Now can somebody just give me the damn crystals?!

**Paige:** Crystals! _(they orb into her hands. She gives them to her husband)_ Henry, please give these crystals to Cole. If I get any closer I might punch him.

**Henry:** Sure. _(he takes the crystals and gives them to Cole)_

**Cole:** Thank you. _(he sets the crystals up in a circle, steps back)_

**Leo:** What exactly are you doing?

**Cole:** You'll see. _(he takes a small coin out of his pocket and tosses it to the floor.)_ Come!

_(green smoke fills the circle and clears, leaving behind a tall, appearing to be just past middle-age woman. Quite pretty, with strong, clear features and big gray/brown eyes, her auburn hair is shot with silver at the temple, and pulled into an elaborate bun. She's wearing a well-cut, navy blue business suit, and smiles broadly when she sees Cole.)_

**Cole:** _(grimly)_ Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth:** _(chiding) _Now Coleridge, what have I told you? I simply insist that you call me Mother.

* * *

Surprise! The next scene is ready too! 


	20. Partners in Crime

Here's scene 19!

_

* * *

_

**Partners in Crime**

_(same as last scene)_

**Leo:** _(slightly incredulous) _Mother?

**Henry:** Dead demon guy has a mom?

**Elizabeth:** Yes, Coleridge has a mother. _(to Henry)_ And his name is not "Dead Demon Guy." He was the Source of All Evil, after all._ (mutters darkly)_ Still would be, if it wasn't for that little good-witch slut. _(peers closely at the sisters, speaks to Cole)_ Hmm, these two don't seem the type, exactly...well, that one looks loose enough _(she motions to Paige, who's outraged)_ Sorry dear, just stating what I see.

**Paige:** _(furious) _And asking for a vanquish—_(Henry puts a comforting hand on her shoulder)_

**Cole:** _(cuts her off)_ Phoebe isn't here, Mother. Now—

**Leo:** But you were vanquished decades ago.

**Elizabeth:** Ah, this must be the fallen-from-grace whitelighter. Yes, I did have the misfortune of being vanquished quite some time ago. But as you know, Turners never stay vanquished for very long.

**Piper:** Turners? You still keep your ex's name over a century after you murdered him?

**Elizabeth:** Well naturally. It's a good name. _(evil grin)_ Soiling it is a sheer delight.

**Cole:** _(impatient)_ Where's your little friend, Mother?

**Elizabeth:** _(grimaces)_ Little friend? Please, Coleridge, it's really more of...an alliance of necessity. A reluctant alliance.

**Paige:** With who?

**Elizabeth:** With who? Why, with—

**Cole:** _(holds up his hand) _No. Since she isn't actually here, I don't want them to know any more.

**Elizabeth:** But Coleridge—

**Cole:** No.

**Elizabeth:** Very well. She didn't feel like coming.

**Cole:** But I summoned you both.

**Elizabeth:** Yes dear, that you did, and I must say it rather surprised me. You've been avoiding us for ages. But you can hardly control that one; she's a bit out of our reach, what with her condition.

**Piper:** What kind of condition?

**Cole:** Later. _(to Elizabeth) _At least I have you here. _(he holds up the blue bottle from the bathroom)_ Explain.

**Elizabeth:** It's a blue bottle.

**Cole:** Yes, a blue bottle. A blue bottle filled with an liquid elixer of parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.

**Henry:** Like from that song? Scarborough Fair?

**Leo:** It's an actual potion.

**Cole:** _(angry) _Used to restore memory!

**Elizabeth:** And to break certain types of binding spells and other enchantments. _(spreads hands)_ We've made no secret of it for quite some time, Coleridge. We made a mistake in helping you before, and we're determined to fix it. My grandson needs to know his mother.

**Paige:** You want Warren to know Phoebe?

**Elizabeth:** Of course! His powers are connected to his mother. As much as I loathe exposing my own grandson to that level of good magic, knowing her and receiving his rightful place in the Halliwell line would unlock all of the binding spells on his powers...the son of a mighty demon and Charmed One, imbued with all the powers of the Source before his birth...that is potential beyond belief!

**Piper:** But he can't have the Source—it's gone.

**Elizabeth:** Yes, the essence of the Source, the Source himself, as an entity, is gone, you silly girl. But the powers themselves...the actual powers were ingrained into his very soul. With the proper nuturing he could be swayed to the side of evil, and achieve great things. _(to Cole, scolding) _Unfortunately, all that potential is wasted; what with the horrid restrictions, chains you've placed on his abilities...

**Leo:** But that's impossible—The Source's powers are evil; Philip...Warren, I mean, couldn't retain them without remaining evil himself.

**Elizabeth:** You were an Elder? No wonder it's so easy to come back, if that's the intelligence level prevelant—

**Piper:** Hey!

**Cole:** Shut up, Mother. _(to Halliwells) _Wyatt and Chris have whitelighter powers, right?

**Leo:** Yes—

**Cole:** And Grace doesn't, because you weren't a whitelighter when she was concieved. Well, I just happened to have the powers of the Source in my DNA when Warren...happened. So he has the powers. I just keep them bound, because _(he glares at his mother)_ I want him to have a normal life.

**Paige: **Sure. Whatever. Now what are you not telling us?

**Cole:** Excuse me?

**Paige:** We're the Charmed Ones, Cole, the most powerful witches on earth. A binding spell strong enough to keep you and Warren off of the general magical radar, has to be huge. And staying off of our radar, while your son shares such a deep, beyond-magic bond with Phoebe, has to be freaking huge. Like Power of Three huge...or the evil equivilant.

**Piper:** What have you gotten yourself into, Cole?

**Cole:** Noting that I can't handle. _(to his mother) _You, get out and stay away from my son, and pass that message along to your partner in crime.

**Elizabeth:** I'm sorry, dear, _(not sounding sorry at all) _but I'm not sure you can handle it. You're hardly in a position to stop us.

**Cole:** The two of you together, maybe. _(an athamae shimmers into his hand)_ But if I eliminated one of you...

**Elizabeth:** _(scoffs) _Your own mother, Coleridge?

**Cole:** If you come between me and my son? Absolutely.

**Elizabeth:** _(narrows eyes, voice stiff) _As you wish. Goodbye Coleridge.

**Cole:** Goodbye, Mother.

**Elizabeth:** _(to Halliwells) _It was a pleasure.

**Leo:** Yeah. A pleasure.

_(Cole waves his hand, and Elizabeth disappears in green smoke)_

**Paige:** Who is your mother's "partner in crime?"

**Cole:** _(slides athamae into his pocket, sighs) _Believe me, you don't want to know.

* * *

Okay, so this is a slight cliffie, too, but not as bad as the last one, right? Ah well. Thanks for reading and please R&R:-)


	21. The Ring

Hi guys! Long time no see! Yeah, I'm really sorry about that actually...silly me thought that being in college and in unrestricted complete possession of a computerof my very own would mean more time for writing...I was wrong, that's for sure.

Some quick shoutouts:

ElenaMarshall: Okay, please don't kill me...I've been honestly busy...but thank you for the compliment and the review, I had been hoping to hear from you. Take care:-)

laura: yeah, everyone (save Piper) and esp. Phoebe are kind of pushy. They'll get better, I promise:-)

Anyways, I have to run and do more homework, but I wanted to throw one rebellious chapter in before I chug through chapters 6-11 of _Dancing Skeletons: Life and Death in West Africa. _Which, actually, is a very interesting book. I highly recommend it.

Hope you enjoy:-)

* * *

**The Ring  
**

_(the Manor staircase. Phoebe walks down, holding Warren)_

**Phoebe:** Are you sure you're all right, sweetie?

**Warren:** I'm fine. I dids just what Daddy tolds me to do if "Them" came, and if I do what Daddy tells me to do I'm always okay because my Daddy knows how to keep me safe. _(a little reproachfully)_ But you don't like my Daddy and don't believes what he says.

**Phoebe:** Philip, of course I like your Daddy—

**Warren:** _(frowns) _ No you don't. I can tell even withouts using my powers. Why did you say you do like him when you really don't? 'Cause that's lying, and lying is very bad, and I get in big trouble if I lie and—

**Phoebe:** What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? _(they're downstairs; she carries Warren into the living room and sits him on the couch next to her) _ Philip, you were right. I wasn't telling the whole truth. I'm sorry.

**Warren:** _(after a moment)_ Well, I accepts your 'pology, cause Daddy said that that's the right thing to do unless that person's trying to vanquish you, and my powers tells me you don't wants to vanquish me.

**Phoebe:** _(shocked)_ Me, vanquish you? Never! _(she takes his hand in hers)_ Philip, I did like your daddy once. I lov...liked him very much. He was extremely special to me.

_(in the entryway to the living room Coop stops, listens)_

**Phoebe:** _(continues) _And there will always be a place for him in my heart.

**Warren:** Then why don't you like him now?

**Phoebe:** Because things happened, and it broke all the trust your Daddy and I had together.

**Warren:** What kind of things?

**Phoebe:** Just...things, baby. You're too little to know about them right now.

_(a stormy look fills Warren's face, and he crosses his arms angrily)_

**Warren:** Nobody tells me anything. People always say "things" happened but they never tell me what the "things" is because they say I'm too little.

**Phoebe:** Philip—

**Warren:** _(mini-meltdown)_ "Them" are the only ones who want to tell me anything. Tonight, "Them" said that if I drank the potion I'd know the truth about my Mommy, and that's all I really want to know, I'd never ask any questions ever again if I could just know what happened to my Mommy and why she can'ts be a family with me and Daddy, so I really wanted to drink the potion so I could knows but I'm a good boy and Daddy told me never ever ever to take anything from "Them" because "Them" are dangerous and don't want me to be safe and I don't believe him but I still follow rules and, and, and—

_(he covers his face with his hands in frustration. Phoebe scoops him into her arms)_

**Phoebe:** Shh...shh. I'm so sorry, honey. I know it's hard. _(she lifts his chin)_ My Grams used not to tell me about things when I was little like you.

**Warren:** _(sniffs)_ She did?

**Phoebe:** She did. And it made me so mad, sometimes I just wanted to scream. Like this! _(with exaggerated facial expressions and hand gestures she pantomimes screaming and carrying on. It's quite comical, and Warren giggles despite himself) _There's a laugh. _(she squeezes him one last time)_ Now, why don't you just go downstairs and watch a movie with the other kids, and laugh a lot more? It will make you feel better about everything, I promise.

**Warren:** _(cheering up)_ Okay. _(pauses, serious) _I'm sorry I gots mad at you, Phoebe. _(shy)_ I'm glad you're my pretend mommy. I love you. _ (without waiting for a response he runs from the living room, past Coop) _ Hi Mr. Coop! Bye Mr. Coop!

_(Phoebe gets up off of the couch and walks to her husband)_

**Phoebe:** How much of that did you hear?

**Coop:** Most of it, I think.

**Phoebe:** Something isn't right, Coop. I can't read him. I can't read him or Cole. I skim the surface and bam! it's like a brick wall or something. I've not felt so cut off from anyone since big Chris was here.

**Coop:** I know what you mean. It's like I can get basic feelings and vibes, like how that little boy really does adore you, but other than that, nothing.

**Phoebe:** He's hiding something, something big. He wouldn't go to so much trouble to block me out if he wasn't.

**Coop:** Maybe he just didn't want you to find him—

**Phoebe:** Coop, he was my husband. I know him. The connection we had, I should be able to feel him if he's alive. _(Coop looks hurt for a split second, Phoebe doesn't notice) _Where are Piper and Paige?

**Coop:** Upstairs in the attic with Henry, Leo and Cole.

**Phoebe:** They trust him. I don't know why..._(she shuts her eyes, concentrates, then opens them)_ Damn it! Now I'm having trouble sensing them. _(to Coop)_ Let me borrow your ring.

**Coop:** My ring?

**Phoebe:** Yes. I'm going to use it to find Philip's mother.

**Coop:** Okay, sweetheart, why?

**Phoebe:** He goes on the defensive whenever she's mentioned. She's the key to this. And that little boy...that little boy wants his mother. I'm going to find her for him. _(she holds out her hand)_ Please. I actually have a good feeling about this. And having a feeling about anything right now...

**Coop:** _(hesitates, then pulls off his ring and hands it to her)_ Is a good thing. Just be careful, okay?

**Phoebe:** _(slips on the ring) _ I will. If anyone asks, Elise called, the servers at the paper crashed and she lost the column. I went in to write a new one.

**Coop:** You got it.

_(Phoebe steps back and closes her eyes)_

**Phoebe:** Philip's mother.

_(she hearts out. Coop stands, lost in thought.)_

* * *

_ Sorry it's so short! Please R&R!  
_


	22. Contact

Hello my lovely readers! Here's another quick update!

majorluvs4u: I know, I know, I'm evil..sorry! I'll try to be better at updating in the future:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did, I would probably not have to worry about doing hmwk for the sake of my future...lol. :-)

* * *

****

**Contact **

_(the Halliwell adults and Cole, walking down from the attic.)_

**Paige:** Um, no Cole. We do want to know. Who is this "partner in crime?"

**Piper:** And why did your mother call you Coleridge instead of Belthazor?

**Cole:** Oh, she tried, in the beginning, but then I started throwing energy balls at her...so she switched to something I can stomach.

**Henry:** Interesting family dynamics.

**Cole:** Eh. Demons, you know? Gotta know how to handle them Now let's get these so-called "peace talks" over with.

**Piper:** Where we convince Phoebe that you're a fit parent? Good thing she missed your reasoning on how to deal with familial conflict.

_(they're at the main staircase now)_

**Cole:** That's how I deal with my mother, Piper, not my son.

**Paige:** Yeah, like she'd believe that.

**Cole:** _(to Henry)_ I don't know if you're brave or just stupid, putting up with her.

**Paige:** Do you want me to tell Phoebe the truth or not?

_(Cole scowls. The adults enter the living room where Coop sits on the couch, absentmindedly tugging at the empty spot where his cupid ring used to rest. He notices his In-Laws and Cole and stands. Cole speaks before he can.)_

**Cole:** Let's get this over with. Where's Phoebe?

**Coop:** Gone.

**Cole:** _(livid)_ Excuse me?

**Coop:** Can you really blame her? Evil, dead ex-husband shows up with kid...I'd need some space.

**Piper:** _(seeing Cole's rapidly flushing face and clenched fists)_ Where did she go?

**Coop:** I don't want to say.

**Paige:** Coop, it's kind of important that she be here..._(ignores Cole's sharp glance)_

**Coop:** Fine. She's at work.

**Cole:** Work? It's seven o'clock on a Friday night.

**Coop:** The servers at the paper crashed. Her column was lost. She has to write a new one.

**Cole:** Like hell. Where is she?

**Coop:** _ (throws up hands)_ You know, I don't care whether or not you believe me. (he starts to leave)

**Piper:** Coop...where are you going?

**Coop:** Downstairs with the kids. _(looks at Cole)_ I don't want to tear apart the house killing him.

**Cole:** I'd like to see you try.

_(Coop hesitates, then settles for briefly giving Cole the finger before stomping through the dining room.)_

**Cole:** Ooh, scary.

**Paige:** _(smacks his arm)_ Shut up.

**Piper:** That is exactly the kind of behavior that is going to make it very difficult to convince Phoebe to not try to vanquish you.

_(she sits. Leo follows suit. Paige and Henry settle on the other couch. They look at Cole expectantly)_

**Cole:** What?

**Piper:** Sit.

**Cole:** Why?

**Paige:** Just because your ex-wife and her husband aren't cooperating doesn't mean that we can't have a productive conversation. So sit and talk.

_(Cole sighs and sits)_

**Cole:** What do you want to know?

**Henry:** How did you get out of that plane/hell thing you were stuck in?

**Cole:** I had some outside help.

**Henry:** Who?

**Cole:** _ (puts head in hands)_ Why am I putting up with this crap?

**Paige:** Because you know that otherwise Phoebe and I at least will kick your ass, and could probably convince Piper to come around to our way of thinking eventually.

**Piper:** Paige!—

**Leo:** _(over his wife and Paige's imminent argument)_ You're putting up with "this crap" because you're a good father who wants what's best for his son.

_(the room is quiet. Cole groans)_

**Cole:** Melinda.

**Paige:** Melinda? Our Melinda?

**Cole:** Yes. Your Melinda. She could see me, even when I was back in my own little Hell. _(holds up a hand) _ As for how she was able to see me...well, you're her family. I shouldn't have to tell you how your niece's powers work. Anyway, I convinced her to help me contact someone, who was kind enough to help me find out what happened to Warren's soul, to make sure it was resting in peace. But when she found him, brought him to me to say goodbye, I couldn't. That little soul was...so vibrant, so pure. I wouldn't be able to stand existing at all if I didn't do everything possible to give him a chance a life.

**Leo:** But what could you do?

**Cole:** _(smiles faintly)_ Use the father-son bond to channel his powers. I used his powers to transport myself back to the wasteland, where I spent a couple of months picking up powers of my own. Once I had enough, I sent War's soul back to limbo, fought my way out of the demonic wasteland, back in this plane, conjured up some money and clothes, and flew to New York.

**Piper:** You sent your son's soul back to Limbo?

**Cole:** Only temporarily. Once I got to the east coast, I moved to Boston, and set up fort, put all sorts of cloaking and protection spells around the place, and using an extremely complex and dangerous spell to call Warren's soul I brought him back. I found a surrogate to carry his embryo to term. Warren was born. I took him, bound his dangerous powers, and we've been living just fine for the past five and a half years. I resurrected my mother to help me with him when he was still a baby—She only helped me, of course, because I threatened to vanquish her again, and I starting to wish I hadn't done that...but never mind. I cut off her and her accomplice's contact from War a year ago. Demons and other dark beings come after him once in a while, but I'm more than a match for any of them, and Warren is leading a happy, healthy normal life without any of the complications that plague the Halliwells.

_(once again, the room is quiet as Cole's story sinks in. Finally Paige speaks)_

**Paige:** I'm assuming that your mother's mysterious partner in crime helped you out from the time you found Warren's soul?

**Cole:** Yes. She's the contact Melinda called for me. _ (unhappy)_ I doubt that I would have succeed as quickly as I did without her help. _(stops Piper from asking a question) _ As for who she is...that's for me to know. She has and will have no impact on your life.

**Piper:** Cole, someone that powerful...if she was to turn against us we'd be in trouble.

**Cole:** _(short laugh)_ Turn against you...I promise you, Piper, that that is one thing she's utterly incapable of doing.

**Paige:** Why? Just who is she?

_(a gentle but insistent wind whips through the room. Twinkling white lights appear in at the end of the room, materializing into a human shape, whose back is turned from the audience. The color drains from Cole's face, and he looks over in horror as Piper shakily puts a hand over her mouth)_

* * *

Yes, another cliffie...but it's not my fault! It's college's fault! I'm getting behind in homework as it is to put this up! So please r&r:-)_  
_


	23. Message to Readers

Hello, my beautiful, wonderful readers! I know you probably hate me right about now, and you have absolutely every right; I've been horrible w/ the non-updating thing, and you guys deserve better. Anyways, I have the next chapter almost ready to go, and it wil be up as soon as I iron some stuff out. In the meantime, I'll go ahead and give you this to get it out of the way: while I was trying to figure out how to beat writers block and decide on the finer details of Phoebe's revelation about Warren, I realized that the little guy would need a birthday. So while trying to work that out, one thing led to another, and I spent entirely too much time constructing an elaborate timeline in which this story arch is set. Still, I think it's worth it; one of the things that bugged me about Charmed was the disregard paid to the timeline, despite all of the trips to and from the future. While making the timeline I realized that I got a few of the children's ages wrong; I've made a corrected list below.

Some Notes:

-Most of the information on character birthdays I got from and various other websites. When a date for a birthday, death, or event concerning a character that was featured a character that played a large role in seasons 1-8 was not explicitly stated, I adopted the original airdates of the episodes that the said event took place. These dates are marked.

-I messed up on Chris' age; in Chapter four I said that he was eight. He is, in fact, nine in this story.

-Leo's birth date has been purposefully changed. That is because, my friends, that I have a problem with his stated birth date of 1924. Even if he was killed on the last day of the battle of Guadalcanal, he'd still be under 20 years old, and since it was in late 1942, he'd only be 19! And if whitelighters don't age, then he should look younger than Chris, and I'm sorry, Brian Krause is definitely not that young, although he is still a total hottie. So even though it messes with dates established in "Pardon My Past," I'm changing it anyway. So now, in WellxWisherland, his birthday is May 6th, 1917. As far as Leo and Piper being lovers in the past, well, it still goes, only this time they were sweethearts that broke up during high school; Past-Piper started dating Past-Dan but she and Past-Leo still had a thing until 1917 when Past-Leo died (and was reincarnated as the Leo we know and love). However, Past-Piper didn't realize that Past-Leo had died; she just thought he had left town, for a very long time. After Anton and Past-Phoebe got together and started plotting to take over and whatnot, Anton started posing as Leo, and that's why when she saw him at the manor in "Pardon my Past" she wasn't completely surprised. Hmm. Might have to do a fanfic about that one…

**Charmed: Timeline from "Forever Charmed" to "Tug of Warrn"**

2006

May 21st: "Forever Charmed" (according to airdate)

June 1st: Phoebe/Coop marry

Early August: Phoebe pregnant w/ Melinda

Late September: Piper pregnant w/ Grace

2007

March 4th: Melinda Love Halliwell born

Late March: Paige pregnant w/ twins

April 9&10: "Firstborn"

May 20th: Patricia Grace Halliwell born;

Cole sets out on quest to bring Warren back to life

July 20th: Cole returns from demonic wasteland, corporeal and w/new powers

August 1st: Cole meets Sara Dells, makes job offer.

August 10th: Sara's pregnancy confirmed

2008

January 3rd: Samantha Jane (Sammie) and Olivia Prudence (Livvie) Michell born.

April 10th: Philip Warren Turner born, cloaking spell activated.

May 14th: Elizabeth resurrected by Cole

2009

2010

2011

2012

February: Cole cuts off contact from Prue and Elizabeth

2013

May 9th: Henry Matthew Mitchell Jr. born.

November 15th: "Tug of Warren"

**Birthdays**

Ancestors

Penelope Johnson Halliwell: June 23rd, 1931—March 5th, 1998 (in Boston)

Allen Halliwell: June 19th, 1930—January 13th, 1967

Patricia Halliwell: April 5th, 1950—February 28th, 1978

The Sisters

Prue: October 28th, 1970—May 17th, 2001 (airdate "All Hell Breaks Loose")

Piper: March 7th, 1973 (40)

Phoebe: November 2nd, 1975 (38)

Paige: August 2nd, 1977

Other

Leo Wyatt: May 6th, 1917

Cole Turner: January 19th, 1885 (airdate of "Centennial Charmed")

Children (in birth order)

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: February 16th, 2003 (airdate "The Day the Magic Died")

Christopher Perry Halliwell: May 16th, 2004 (airdate "It's a Bad, Bad World Pt.2")

Melinda Love Halliwell: March 4th, 2007

Patricia Grace Halliwell: May 20th, 2007

Samantha and Olivia Mitchell: January 3rd, 2008

Philip Warren Turner: Original Due Date: December 21st, 2002 (airdate "The Fifth

Halliwheel" is basis of this calculation)

Actual: April 10th, 2008

Henry Mitchell Jr.: May 9th, 2013

Present Ages:

Piper: 40

Phoebe: 38

Paige: 36

Kids:

Wyatt: 10

Chris: 9

Melinda: 6

Grace: 6

Sammie & Livvie: 5

Warren: Should be: 10, nearly 11

Is: 5

Henry: 6 months

If you feel that any of these are in serious error, please do not hesitate to send me a PM.

:-)

ps-Sara Dell's will be introduced in next chapter.


	24. Phoebe

Hello my wonderful, beautiful, lovely, and I'm hoping benevolent, forgiving readers!! Here is an update! It's very long, as I'm trying to somehow make up for the four months of very rude no updates. I am extremely sorry about how long its been, and I promise that if I ever have to go for more than a month w/o posting a scene I'll let you know. That being said, I will warn you in advance that this scene ends on a bit of cliffie, and the next scene is not yet written. Still, after all of you patience, you more than deserve something.

For all of you that have reviewed and not gotten a review reply, please accept my thanks, esp. Ladybug Halliwell and kcbelles.

AnimeAlexis: This scene is for you! (and don't argue that I don't need to mention you in every scene:-)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

* * *

**Phoebe**

_(same as last scene. the woman turns and faces the group, who are in various states of shock)_

**Prue:** Hi.

_(Piper makes a choking sound and falls forward. Leo catches her. Paige is much paler than usual. Henry looks uncertainly from person to person before addressing Prue)_

**Henry:** Prue, right?

**Prue:**_(weak smile) _Yes. How are you doing, Henry?

**Henry:**_(shrugs) _A little disturbed by the random popping up of dead people who know my name, but other than that...

_(Piper jumps from the couch runs across the room to Prue)_

**Prue:**Piper, I—

_(she's cut off as Piper hugs her fiercely)_

**Piper:** Prue...oh my god...Prue!

**Prue:**_(hugs her back)_ I've missed you too.

**Cole:**_(stands up, shaking slightly)_ You promised. And it was your idea in the first place.

**Prue:**_(quietly) _I know.

**Paige:**_(dazed)_ Who promised what?

**Cole:**_(teeth clenched)_ Isn't it obvious?

**Leo:**_(startles)_ Holy—_(to Prue) _You...it was you.

_(Prue bites her lip. The truth dawns on Paige.)_

**Paige:** You're the "Contact."

**Prue:**_(nods slowly)_ Yes. I am.

_(Piper, who until this point has been holding on to Prue for dear life, straightens, and looks incredulously back at the rest of the group)_

**Piper:** What? That's impossible.

**Prue:**_(looks away) _No, it's not.

_(cut to the basement. The kids are gathered around Warren, save for little Henry, who's playing _

_in his playpen)_

**Grace:**_(eagarly) _ So what else did Aunt Phoebe say?

**Warren:** She said that "things" happened, and that broked all the trust she and Daddy had so that's why they don't like each other anymore.

**Livvie:** What "things?"

**Warren:** She said that I was too little to know.

**Chris:**_(rolls eyes)_ That's what grownups always say.

_(they mutter in agreement. Coop comes down the stairs, a smiled plastered on his face)_

**Coop:** Okay, kids. What movie will it be?

**Melinda:**_(sweetly) _Daddy, what are you guys talking about upstairs?

**Coop:** Sorry sweetheart, I can't say. You guys are too little.

**Melinda:**_(pouts) _But Daddy..._(she gets up and hugs him) _You look unhappy.

**Sammie:** She's right Uncle Coop. My empath powers is sensing you are sad.

**Coop:** It's very nice of you to be concerned, girls, but I mean what I said. _ (he crosses to the entertainent center and picks up two dvds)_ George of the Jungle or The Incredibles?

_(the kids look at each other, grumpy)_

_(cut upstairs)_

**Prue:** Piper, I did what I thought—

**Piper:** Prue, you don't have to lie for him anymore. _(turns on Cole, furious)_ Bastard.

**Cole:** Um, what happened to the whole helping me thing?

**Piper:** That went out the window the moment I found out you forced Prue to help you with your little plan.

**Cole:**_(raised eyebrows) _Since when can I force Prue to do anything?

**Prue:**_(gently but firmly turns Piper to face her)_ Piper, he's telling the truth. He didn't force me to do anything. I chose to help him.

**Piper:** No, you must be under a spell or something. I know why Cole did it I can even understand why he did but there is no way that you would ever willingly work to keep Phoebe separated from her child!

**Prue:**_(takes Piper's hands in hers)_ It was a mistake. The biggest mistake I ever could have made. But I made it, of my own free will.

**Piper:** But that would mean—and you'd never, not to Phoebe. _(Prue looks at the floor.) _ Not to your own sister.

**Prue:** I wish I hadn't done it—

_(Piper yanks her hands from Prue's, and backs away)_

_(cut downstairs to the basement. Sammie bursts into tears. Coop puts down the dvds and rushes to her.)_

**Coop:** Sammie, sweetheart, what's the matter? _(to her twin)_ Livvie? What is she feeling?

**Livvie:**_(looking close to tears herself) _ It's Auntie Piper. She's upset and really sad. I can'ts tell why but something's going on upstairs.

**Coop:**_(gives Sammie a quick hug) _ It's okay. I'll go take care of it. All of you stay down here, understand?

_(the kids nod. Coop runs up the stairs. On the kitchen counter he spots a plate of cookies, which he grabs and takes downstairs.)_

**Coop:** Here guys. Some of Piper's cookies.

_(he dashes back up the stairs. The children gather eagerly around the cookies.)_

_(Change of scene. A driveway, two cars parked in front of a large house, nighttime. There's a thunderstorm, lots of wind and rain and some dangerous-looking lightening. Phoebe materializes inside the driver's seat of the red car, groans)_

**Phoebe:** A strange car in the middle of nowhere during a thunderstorm. _(to the ring on her finger)_ I said "Philip's mother," not long winding soul search for truth that is going to take forever and a day! But I guess that's what I'm getting. _ (she looks around, out into the rain, and jumps when she catches sight of a tiny human form jumping up and down in the driveway.) _ Good lord! _(she gets out of the car and hurries to the child, a very small girl, no more than four, in a nightgown)_ Honey, you shouldn't be out here! Come on. _(she offers her hand, and the little girl takes it. Phoebe picks her up and jogs over to the house and knocks on the door)_ Hello! Anyone home?

_(after a moment a woman opens the door. she looks to be in her thirties and very youthful, but her long brown hair is streaked with silver. She freezes when she sees Phoebe and the girl)_

**Phoebe:**_(nodding at the little girl)_ Is she yours?

**Woman:**_(shakes herself slightly)_ Oh my god...Angie! _(she holds out her arms, and the little girl happily slides into them)_ What on earth were you doing out there? _(she hugs the little girl tightly for a moment before turning to Phoebe)_ Thank goodness...thank you so much. Please come in. _(she steps back and motions Phoebe into the house, and shuts the door.)_ Thomas! Thomas, get down here. _(to Phoebe)_ Where did you find her?

**Phoebe:** Oh, um, I just...I was lost, and the weather was so bad, I pulled in here to look at my map and I saw her dancing in the rain and lightening.

**Woman:** God bless you. _(a man enters, and rushes to the woman and Angie.)_Tom.

**Thomas:**_(concerned)_ Sara, what's going on? Who's this?

**Sara:** This is the woman who just saved your daughter's life. _(she kisses Angie's cheek and hands her to the man) _ Could you take her upstairs and get her cleaned up for me?

**Thomas:** Absolutely. _ (to Phoebe) _Thank you.

**Phoebe:** It was nothing.

_(Thomas exits. Before he goes Angie peeks over his shoulder and waves to Phoebe, who waves back. Sara runs a hand through her silver and brown hair)_

**Sara:** Hi. I'm Sara Dells

**Phoebe:** Phoebe Halliwell.

**Sara:** Thank you so much. My daughter, Angie, she's autistic, and lives in her own little world. Storms fascinate her; she loves to dance in the rain and look at lightning but the last time I checked on her she was sound asleep; she just got over a nasty bout of pneumonia, if she had been out there much longer..I don't even want to think about it. _ (shakes her head) _ But what about you—are you all right? You're soaked. _(she grabs a throw from the back of a rocking chair and draps it over Phoebe's shoulders) _ Can I get you some tea, or coffee?

**Phoebe:** Um, just some water, if it's not too much trouble.

**Sara:** No trouble at all. Please, have a seat. I'll be right back.

_(Phoebe sits in the rocking chair. Sara leaves the room comes back a moment later with two glasses of water. She hands one to Phoebe and sits down on the couch next to the chair)_

**Sara:** Thank you again, so much for finding Angie and bringing her in before something happened to her.

**Phoebe:** Really, it wasn't a problem. I'm just glad I was able to help.

**Sara:** Still, you're a godsend. If she'd been out there much longer...

**Phoebe:** Everything happens for a reason.

**Sara:** Very true. _(sips her water)_ So, you're lost?

**Phoebe:** Huh?

**Sara:** Well, you saved my daughter. The least I can do is give you good directions. I'm a Massachusetts native; I know the whole state like the back of my hand.

**Phoebe:**_(decides to try it)_ Perfect! Cole will never let me live it down if I'm late for Philip's play.

**Sara:**_(jaw drops, slightly breathless) _Excuse me? Who?

**Phoebe:** Oh, that's who I'm going to visit. Cole Turner, an old friend of mine from college. We just reconnected over the internet last week. His son Philip has a school play tomorrow morning and I promised I'd be there to meet the little guy. _(Sara's mouth is still agape; Phoebe continues, casually)_ Do you know him?

**Sara:** Know him? I gave birth to his child.

**Phoebe:**_(covers a smile of triumph behind a sip of water and continues to act surprised)_ So you're the mysterious mother! Cole is so tight-lipped about Philip's mom—I was starting to think that he just conjured him out of thin air.

**Sara:**_(chuckles)_ Well, that wouldn't surprise me.

**Phoebe:** What do you mean?

**Sara:** Cole just has that...magical quality about him, you know? It's probably what attracted me to him in the first place. _(notices Phoebe's almost empty water glass.)_ Here, let me refill that for you. _(she reaches out and takes the glass, her fingers brushing Phoebe's. Phoebe is thrown into a flashback_:

_(An examination room of a doctor's office. Sara, who has no streaks of silver in her hair, sits nervously on the table as a woman with short blonde hair, dressed in a lab coat labeled K. Smith, picks up a file.)_

**Dr. Smith:** All right. Well, like I was saying, those are definitely not normal symptoms, and if it's positive we'll need to keep a close eye on you.

**Sara:**_(impatient)_ But when will you know if it's positive?

**Dr. Smith:** _(holds up the folder)_ The results are here in your file.

**Sara:** Well, let's hear it.

**Dr. Smith:** _(starts to open the file, stops)_ Sara, before this goes any further, I need to ask you again: are you sure this is what you want?

**Sara:** I'm sure, Katie. As sure as I've been about anything.

**Dr. Smith:** Because I've been your doctor for five years now, and I have to tell you how crazy this sounds. You and Thomas only broke up a month ago; your divorce proceedings haven't even started. And now you want to have a baby with another man that you barely know?

**Sara:**_(small smile)_ Look, I know how it sounds, Katie. Believe me, I know. But I've told you how all this came about, how Cole came into my life and it just….it just feels so right. _(silence for moment)_ Let's see those test results.

_(with a sigh, Dr. Smith picks up the file, opens and reads it.)_

**Sara:** Well?

**Dr. Smith:** It's positive. You're pregnant.

_(Sara shrieks happily. Despite herself Dr. Smith smiles as well.)_

_(Flashback over. Sara looks at Phoebe in concern.)_

**Sara:** Phoebe? Phoebe, are you all right?

**Phoebe:**_(collects herself)_ I'm fine. It's just...

**Sara:**_(blushes suddenly)_ Oh...I get it.

**Phoebe:**_(dubious)_ You do?

**Sara:**_(nods)_ You and Cole...you weren't just friends at college. You were together.

**Phoebe:**_(stammering a bit)_ Um,

**Sara:** It's okay, I mean, of course it's awkward, you come to reconnect with your old boyfriend and along the way run into the woman who had his baby. But really, please don't feel weird or anything. He's your's for the taking. I'm married, and I mean, Cole and I were never together like that.

**Phoebe:**_(confused)_ But you had his baby.

**Sara:** I did. But you see Cole's a widower; he and his wife were trying to concieve, but she died before they could finish the invitro treatments, and they still had one embryo left. After we met he asked if I'd be a surrogate and carry the baby to term.

**Phoebe:** Oh. I see. Did he tell you anything about this late wife of his?

**Sara:** Not really. He can be pretty…well, like you said, tight-lipped about things.

_(Phoebe looks down, processing this new information.)_

**Sara:**_(sympathetically)_ Are you going to be all right?

**Phoebe:** Yeah. I'll be fine.

**Sara:** Do you still want those directions?

**Phoebe:**_(shakes her head)_ No thanks. I mean, I'm kind of mad that he kept the whole "he got married thing" from me when we started talking again. I think I'm just going to go home. _(she gets up)_

**Sara:**_(bites lip)_ Phoebe, wait. _(Phoebe stops to listen)_ Before Cole came into my life, I was a wreck. I had just split up with my husband, and I was loosing my grip on reality. He offered me that job, and suddenly I had a sense of purpose again. _(pauses)_ and while he may not have told me much about her—I don't even know her name—but I could tell that the loss of his wife devastated him, and he bent over backwards to make sure that their child would have a chance. See this streak of silver in my hair?

**Phoebe:**_(admits)_ I was wondering about that.

**Sara:** I used not to have that. My pregnancy was a tough time, physically speaking. Add the stress of starting the divorce process…not a good combination. I had these outrageous hot flashes, and horrendous fainting spells. After one of them I woke up and my hair was like this, _(she fingers the strands of silver in her hair)_ and my doctor told me that unless I wanted to die my options were abortion or complete bedrest. Not an hour later Cole had moved me into his apartment. He waited on me hand and foot for the next seven months. When I finally admitted to him that I was still madly in love with my soon-to-be-ex, Cole went and tracked down Thomas and a marriage counselor. _(smiles)_ When I had the baby, my husband was in the delivery room. Two years later we had our Angie. He helped me realize that no matter how seemingly unbearble and hopeless life can seem, you can always do something about it_. (puts her hand on Phoebe's arm)_ Cole is a good man, Phoebe. He deserves happiness.

Phoebe:_(considers, then speaks)_ Do you still talk to him?

Sara: Occasionally. He came to visit when Angie was born, and he sends me a card on Mother's Day with pictures, but after Philip arrived we both went our separate ways.

_(Phoebe nods but doesn't say anything. Sara goes to a desk and scribbles on a piece of paper, which she offers to Phoebe.)_

Sara: Here. These are the direction to his place. If you want to, you can use them. If not, you can throw them away later.

Phoebe:_(takes the card)_ Thank you Sara. Take care. _(She goes to leave. Sara follows her)_

Sara: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yes?

Sara: If you do decide to see him, could you do me a favor?

Phoebe: Sure.

Sara: Ask him why in the hell he still insists on calling that boy Philip. I think that his middle name suits him better.

Phoebe: His middle name?

Sara: Yeah. Warren.

_(Phoebe freezes. Sara waves and goes back inside)_

Phoebe:_(voice quivering) _I know that name...Aahh_!! (she grabs her head and clenches her eyes shut, obviously in pain. before she can do anything else the ring on her finger glows_. _Phoebe materializes on the front porch of the Manor, facing the door. She looks down at the ring on her finger.)_

**Phoebe:** Okay..._(she turns around and jumps)_ Ookaay..._(camera to Prescott Street. Old cars are parked in the driveways; some of the houses are different colors. Two teenage girls in bellbottoms stroll down the street. Camera back to Phoebe, who glares angrily at her ring)_ If you took me back in time, after all that just now happened..._(she sighs and goes to the door, knocks. A girl's voice rings out)_

**Voice:** Me get door! Me get door! MEEEEE!!

_(The door flings open. No one is in front of Phoebe. She looks down to find a dark-haired toddler grinning up at her)_

**Toddler:**_(triumphantly)_ Feehee gots door!!!!

_(Phoebe doesn't say anything. Another brunette little girl, around seven, hurries to the toddler)_

**Girl:** Phoebe Halliwell! You are nots supposed to open the door! _(she bends and wraps her arms around Little Phoebe and awkwardly hoist her onto her hip)_

**Little Phoebe:** _(grumpy) _Pwue, put down!

**Little Prue:** _(ignoring her, looks up at adult Phoebe)_ Hi. Can I help you with something?

**Phoebe:** Prue?

**Little Prue:** Yes.

**Phoebe:** Hi sweetheart. _(she crouches down. Little Prue backs away, wary) _

**Little Prue:** What do you want?

**Phoebe:** Um..I'm a friend of your Grams'. I really need to talk to her. Is she here?

**Little Prue:** _(relaxes)_ Oh. No, Grams isn't here right now. She's at the store. Our mommy is watching us.

**Phoebe:**_(eyes widen)_ Your mommy? Patty?

**Little Prue:** Uh huh. Do you know her too?

**Phoebe:** Yes...yes I do. Can I—can I come inside?

**Little Prue:** _(nods)_ Sure. _(she steps aside and lets Phoebe inside. Little Phoebe starts fidgiting again.)_

**Little Phoebe:** Pwue, puts me down! Down!

_(another little girl, younger than Prue, wanders into the foyer, and scuttles over to Little Prue)_

**Little Piper:** _(worried)_ Prue! Put Phoebe down! You are gonna drop her again!

**Phoebe:** Again?

**Little Prue:** _(indignant)_ No I won't. _(nonetheless she puts Little Phoebe down)_

**Little Piper:** _(points to Phoebe)_ Who are you?

**Phoebe:** My name is Phoebe—

**Little Phoebe:** _(gleefully) _Feehee my name too! _(she throws her arms around Phoebe's legs)_

**Phoebe:**_(grins) _–I'm a friend of your Mommy and Grams.

**Little Phoebe:** Up! Up! Up!

**Little Piper:** She wants you to pick her up.

**Phoebe:** Well...

**Little Phoebe:** UPP!

**Phoebe:** Fine! _(she picks the small version of herself up. Little Phoebe smiles happily) _ This is weird. _(to her siblings)_ Prue, Piper, did you say that your mom was home?

**Little Prue:** Uh huh. Mommy usually works on Saturdays but today she feels sick so she's at home.

**Phoebe:**_(concerned)_ She's sick?

**Little Phoebe: ** _(dramatically)_ Mommy pooke!

**Little Piper:** Yeah. But it's the not germy puke so we can still give her hugs.

**Phoebe:** I see...

**Patty's Voice:** Girls?

_(Phoebe, Little Phoebe, Little Prue and Little Piper look up. Patty walks down the stairs)_

**Patty:** What are you three doing? I hope—_(she reaches the landing and catches sight of Phoebe) _ Oh my god.

**Phoebe:**_(nervously) _Patty, hi, I can explain—

**Patty:** Patty? Shouldn't it be "Mom," young lady? _(she smiles and walks over to Phoebe and hugs her)_ How are you, my darling?

**Phoebe:** I'm fine...I think...

**Patty:** Just a minute._ (to Little Phoebe) _Baby, let's leave the nice lady alone—

**Little Phoebe:** Mommy, she name Feehee too!

**Patty:** I know she is, sweetheart. _ (she takes Little Phoebe from Phoebe and puts her on the ground.)_

**Little Prue:** Why do you want this Phoebe to call you "Mom," Mommy?

**Little Piper:** Yeah, why Mommy?

**Little Phoebe:** Why!

**Patty:** Girls, I'll answer all your questions later. Right now I'm going to go upstairs with Big Phoebe so that we can have grownup talk.

**Little Piper:** But Mommy—

**Patty:** Prue, why don't you and your sisters go to the kitchen and grab some cookies?

_(the girls run toward the kitchen. As they go: )_

**Little Phoebe:** Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! Cookie...!

**Little Piper:** I want to get them out of the cookie jar...

**Little Prue:** No, I'm the big sister, I get the cookies out of the jar...

**Patty:**_(as they disappear into the kitchen)_ Just one apiece, girls! _(she laughs and turns to Phoebe)_ Of course only Piper will listen to that. Little you and Prue will have three. _ (she smiles fondly and gives Phoebe another hug)_ Phoebe it is so good to see you again.

**Phoebe:**_(holding on to her mother)_ You remember me? I thought you and Grams were going to do a spell to make you forget—

**Patty:** We made a potion for Prue and Piper, of course, but we held off on taking them ourselves. It's a bit selfish, I know, but we want to remember every minute of the visit you and Prue and Piper made.

**Phoebe:** Oh. Then do you remember coming to the future too?

**Patty:** Coming to the future? No I don't..._(she thinks)_ I guess your Grams and I did erase that one. _(Hopefully)_ I don't suppose you'll fill me in on what went on during the trip?

**Phoebe:** Future consequences. _(realizes what she's said, rolls her eyes)_

**Patty:**_(shrugs) _Figured as much. _(more seriously) _So what brings you here, my darling? Are you in trouble? What can I do to help?

**Phoebe:** I'm not sure yet.

**Patty:** Well come upstairs, and we'll talk about it. I don't want the little ones to overhear.

_(Patty links arms with her daughter and they start to walk upstairs)_

**Phoebe:** Mom?

**Patty:** Yes dear?

**Phoebe:** Little Piper and Prue said you were sick and—

**Patty:** Little you said something like "Mommy puke!" and Piper—

**Phoebe:** Told me not to worry, it's not "germy puke."

**Patty:** You two have taken to doing that lately. Don't worry about it, dear. It's nothing.

**Phoebe:** Just the baby, right?

**Patty:**_(stops still)_ What?

**Phoebe:** You're pregnant with Sam's kid. Morning sickness. I mean, Little me and Prue and Piper are the right age.

**Patty:**_(shocked) _You know about the baby? But—

**Phoebe:**_(gently)_ You'll really need to cast a spell or take a potion this time, Mom. And carry out your original plan. She _(points to Patty's stomach)_ will never forgive you if you mess up the future she's worked out.

**Patty:**_(teary) _ But you know her? She knows you? The four of you are happy?

**Phoebe:**_ (bites lip, then nods)_ Yes. We're happy.

**Patty:**_(dabs eyes with her sleeve)_ Good. Good. _ (they've reached one of the bedrooms. Patty opens the door and they walk inside. She sits on the bed, and motions for Phoebe to sit next to her)_ Now, tell me how you came here.

**Phoebe:** I'm looking for someone.

**Patty:** Looking for someone. Who?

**Phoebe:** I met a little boy—through magic, I mean—who doesn't know his mother. He says she's dead, but I just know she isn't. So I took Coop's—I mean, this ring to find her. _(she holds up her finger w/ the Cupid ring)_

**Patty:**_(examines the ring) _ It's lovely. How does it work?

**Phoebe:** It's supposed to use the power of love to take you where you need to be. It worked when Piper and Leo went back-

**Patty:**_(momentarily distracted)_ Oh, so he's still your girls' whitelighter?

**Phoebe:** Um, sort of not really anymore. _(at Patty's inquisitive look)_ It's nothing bad. It's good, actually. Anyways, at first the ring took me to this woman name Sara's house, but she was just his surrogate mother. Then she said something and I remembered something and the next thing I know is there's this huge pain in my head and then I'm here and I don't remember what it is I had just remembered. So do you you have any idea what it means? Because I'm drawing a blank.

**Patty:**_(thinks for a moment)_ Well, the most logical thing I can think of would be that the little boy's mother is someone in this house, but that doesn't make any sense. I can't imagine you or your sisters loosing track of one of your own children.

**Phoebe:** Especially not a kid like Philip.

**Patty:** A P name? Then maybe he is related.

**Phoebe:** His last name is Warren..._(frustration)_ Mom, I don't know what to do! I can't figure this out. None of my premonition or empath powers work on him. At all. I can't read him. But I feel like I'm connected to him somehow..._(she rubs her temples) _Damn him.

**Patty:** Damn him? The little boy?

**Phoebe:** No, not Philip, Cole...

**Patty:** Who's Cole?

**Phoebe:** Philip's father. At least, he claims to be. My powers won't work on him either. He's definitely hiding something though, and I can't figure out what it is. Now he just shows back up with a kid...

**Patty:** So you know this Cole?

**Phoebe:** Yes. A little. _(Patty raises her eyebrows)_ Fine, I know him very well. We...we were involved. A long time ago.

**Patty:** It didn't end well?

**Phoebe:** Very badly. As in we vanquished him. _(reflects)_ Multiple times, actually.

**Patty:** Vanquished? You were "involved" with a demon?! Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** He was part human!

**Patty:**_(starts to say something, looks at the stubborn set of Phoebe's jaw, and rubs her daughter's back instead.)_ You loved him.

**Phoebe:**_(nods)_ I did. _(quietly)_ It broke my heart._ (shakes herself a little)_ And now he's back to screw things up again.

**Patty:**_(gently presses Phoebe's head onto her shoulder, stokes her hair)_ I'm not going to let anything destroy my little girl's happiness. We'll find the answers you need.

**Phoebe:**_ (softly) _ Thanks Mommy.

**Little Phoebe's Voice:** Mommy?

_(Patty and Phoebe look up. Little Prue and Little Phoebe stand in the doorway. Little Phoebe is holding a book. Patty jumps up)_

**Patty:** Prudence Halliwell! How many times have I told you that you are not to carry your sister up the stairs! I do not want you dropping her again.

**Phoebe:** Okay, how many times was I dropped as a child?!

**Little Prue:** I didn't carry her, Mommy, I just helded her hand.

**Patty:** Oh. All right, then. _(Little Prue runs off. Little Phoebe walks up to Patty, brandishing the storybook.)_

**Little Phoebe:** Mommy read Phoebe.

**Patty:** Baby, I'm a little busy right now...

**Little Phoebe: ** _(pouts, jabs a chubby finger at the clock by the bed.) _But little hand on two!

**Patty:** (_sighs, turns to big Phoebe) _Do you mind? It is storytime.

**Phoebe:** No, that's fine. I need some water. _ (smiles)_ And I was a stickler for storytime when I was little.

**Patty:**_(rolls eyes good-naturedly)_ You have no idea.

_(Phoebe squeezes her hand and steps into the hallway. She walks to the bathroom, turns on the faucet, and splashes some water on her face. She dries her face on a towel and leaves the bathroom. Once in the hallway she wanders into a bedroom. There's a crib, and the floor is strewn with toys. Phoebe bends down and picks up a stuffed bear. A crudely drawn picture of a winged creature with the name "Lily" underneath it in fingerpaint on the wall catches her eye, and she wanders over to that.)_

**Phoebe:**_(tracing the small, clumsily printed letters in the bottom right corner)_ To Pheby, love big sister Prue... _ (she stands looking at the picture for a while longer, realizes that she's still hugging the teddy bear she picked up earlier, sets it down gently in the crib on blanket that's embroidered with "Phoebe" in pink thread, and leaves the room)_

_(cut to Patty's room. Phoebe walks in. Patty is sitting on the bed, little Phoebe and the open book on her lap. Little Prue and Little Piper are on either side, listening)_

**Patty:**_(reading)_ "And with that kiss the curse was broken, and Sleeping Beauty awoke to see the light of a beautiful day."

**Little Piper:** Mommy, why did the curse have to be broken by a kiss?

**Patty:** Because, sweetheart, every curse needs a undoing part. The evil witch that placed the curse picked the kiss to be the undoing part because—

**Little Prue:** Because she thought that the Prince would never find Sleeping Beauty in all the vines and dragons and would never be able to kiss her so the curse would last forever and ever. Right Mommy?

**Patty:** That's right, Prue.

**Little Phoebe:** Kiss kiss fix everwyting. _(she grins at Big Phoebe across the room, who turns very, very pale.)_

**Patty:**_(noting the change)_ Phoebe? What's the matter?

**Phoebe:** I have to go. _ (she goes to the bed, addresses Little Prue and Piper)_ Bye girls! Can I have a hug? _(Little Prue and Piper hug Phoebe; Phoebe gives Little Prue an extra squeeze. Little Phoebe climbs off of Patty's lap and hugs Phoebe, who directs her attention to Patty)_ Don't forget to do those forgetting spe—stuff we were talking about.

**Patty:** But Phoebe, I don't understand—

**Phoebe:**_ (sets Little Phoebe on Patty's lap before hugging her mother and whispering in her ear)_ I've figured out how to get my answer.


	25. Planning

Hello, my most excellent readers! Here is the promised update. Hope you enjoy!

This scene is for a few people in particular--Maija, Sikanda, and Katie: I am so sorry that I took so long to update and in doing so thank you for your wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Charmed. Just to my brain, which keeps dreaming all these scenarios up.

* * *

**Planning**

_(the living room at the manor. Cole, Henry, Paige, and Leo form a sort of semicircle around Piper, who stares at Prue in disbelief)_

**Piper:** How…how could you?

**Prue:** Piper—

**Piper:** It's _her_ child, Prue!

**Prue:** Piper please—

**Piper:**_(voice trembling)_ Don't you "Piper please" me, you are not allowed to—

**Paige:**_(steps up to Piper and places her hands on her shoulders, speaks firmly)_ Piper! _(more softly)_ Come on, you're the sane one in all this, remember? Don't loose it now.

_(Piper starts to speak, but stops. Coop runs in from the kitchen.)_

**Coop:** What happened? Is Piper—_(sees Prue, stops)_ okay?

**Piper:**_(woodenly)_ No.

**Paige:** She'll be fine...eventually. Why?

**Coop:** Sammie felt an emotional surge downstairs. She's in tears.

**Piper:** I don't blame her.

**Henry:**_(alarmed)_ Paige…

**Paige:**_(authoritative)_ Piper, calm down. You're hurting your niece.

**Piper:**_(closes her eyes and takes a deep breath)_ Fine. _(to Paige, but looking at Prue)_ I could never intentionally cause you or your daughter pain.

**Prue:** _(a little desperately)_ Piper…

**Coop:** What is going on? I want to—

_(he's interrupted by a flash of pink light as Phoebe materializes in next to her husband, almost directly across from Cole. She registers her eldest sister's presence with muted surprise.)_

**Phoebe:** Prue.

**Prue:** Phoebe, listen to me, I—

**Phoebe:**_(holds up a hand)_ Sweetie, it's great to see you, but…_(she turns her attention to Cole and slowly walks, stopping just in front of him.)_

**Cole:**_(feigning friendliness) _Hello Phoebe. How was work at the paper?

**Phoebe:** Huh?

**Cole:** That's what I thought. _(he shoots a glare at Coop)_ So what were you really up to?

**Phoebe:** Um…Searching. Then planning.

**Cole:** Ahh, I see. Planning. What were you planning?

_(Phoebe bites her lip, backs away, starts to turn. She stops, squares her shoulders, spins around to face Cole again, and puts her hands on either side of his face. There's a startled intake of breath from Paige, Henry, Piper, Leo, Coop, and Prue. Cole stands, unmoved, staring directly into Phoebe's eyes.)_

**Cole:** That's it? This is what you've been planning?

**Phoebe:** No. _(pauses, takes a deep breath) _This is. _ (before Cole can say anything else she pulls his lips to hers)_

* * *

Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you with a cliffie like that! Go on to the next scene:-) 


	26. Kiss Kiss

**Kiss Kiss**

_(same as last scene. Piper, Leo, Paige, Prue, and Henry stare, jaws dropped. Coop looks as if he'd been hit over the head with a baseball bat.)_

_(When their lips make contact, Cole's eyes widen, look ready to pop out of their sockets. Fumbling, he grabs Phoebe's arms and attempts to push her away. Phoebe responds by wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling his head closer with her free hand, which also has Coop's ring on it. As she does this the ring starts to glow; Cole's eyes snap shut and he stops trying to break the kiss. Light shoots out from the gem of the ring, making a whirling circle around Phoebe and Cole, and a series of flashbacks begin)_

_(Phoebe's dream during "Womb Raider.")_

**Doctor:** He's out._ (He holds up the baby.)_ Would you like to see your new boy?

**Nurse:** He's beautiful.

**Phoebe:**_(face alight with joy)_ He is beautiful!!!!

_(Scene from Firstborn. Phoebe hands Warren to Cole, waves goodbye and walks through the portal. Cole looks down at the baby in his arms before they fade away)_

_(Scene from "Firstborn" The attic.) _

**Coop:** Something's happening.

_(Leo and Paige pull Piper to her feet, and then rush with Henry over to the circle. Phoebe starts to stir. Cole wakes with a start. He jumps to his feet.)_

**Cole:** I need one favor. Don't tell Phoebe about me, my actually being here. Just let her think she worked everything out on her own.

**Piper:**_(resigned)_ We aren't going to lie to Phoebe.

**Coop:** Agreed.

**Piper:** What?! You just said—

**Coop:** Cole has a better point.

_(timelapse)_

_(Camera to Cole. He glows, and is transparent. Camera to Phoebe, who's talking to Piper and Cole on the attic floor.)_

**Phoebe:** So you cast a spell…

**Piper:** Yeah. _(Locks eyes briefly with disappearing Cole before addressing Phoebe) _A vision quest.

_(the Manor, the living room. Cole and Prue)_

**Cole:** Where is my son's soul?

**Prue:** Limbo

**Cole:** Can I see him?

_(time lapse)_

**Cole:**_(holding Warren's soul)_ I'm sorry.

**Prue:** I know.

**Cole:** I have to try. You going to turn me in?

**Prue:**_(rueful smile)_ Better name him something other than Warren, and do a psychic cloak as soon as possible. _(Serious)_ Phoebe can never know about this; it would be too much for her to handle.

_(She disappears in a whisp of smoke.)_

**Cole:** Well, son…let's go get reborn.

_(Demonic wasteland. Cole kills a large demon and absorbs his powers.)_

_(An apartment. Cole holds up a rather scary, thick spellbook to ghostly Prue.)_

**Cole:** Is this it?

**Prue:** That's the one. Page 12.

_(Cole opens the book and reads a spell. Prue becomes corporeal)_

**Cole:** How do you feel?

**Prue:** Dead. But solid.

**Cole:** Then we're in business.

**Prue:** You want to do the one to resurrect your mother now?

**Cole:**_(shudders)_ Not until absolutely necessary. Next spell…to block an empath.

_(Phoebe and Coop's bedroom at the condo. Phoebe and Coop are asleep; in her cradle across the room baby Melinda is awake, but she lays quietly kicking her legs and chewing on a blanket. Prue materializes next to her, and Melinda grins. Forcing a smile, Prue reaches into her pocket and pulls out a syringe)_

**Prue:** This is for your bro…someone special, sweetheart. It'll only hurt a second.

_(she jabs the syringe into Melinda's bare toe, drawing a miniscule amount of blood. Melinda's eyes open wide in surprise before she squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a howl. Prue mutters something and becomes transparent. Phoebe and Coop wake up and rush to the cradle. Phoebe rushes past ghostly Prue, oblivious, and picks up her daughter._

**Phoebe:** Melinda sweetie, what's the matter?

_(Prue waves her hand and says something in a strange language. The wound on Melinda's toe instantly closes, and the droplets of blood that fell to her blanket disappear.)_

_(A park. Sara Dells, w/o the silver streak in her hair, walks dejectedly on down a path. She bumps into Cole)_

**Sara:** Oh, sorry.

**Cole:** Not a problem. My name's Cole.

**Sara:** Hi. I'm Sara.

_(An apartment. Cole and a corporeal Prue stand over a large cauldron, magical supplies strewn everywhere. They chant in a something from the spellbook that Prue holds. Cole carefully picks up a glass jar, like the one his father's soul was in, and opens it. Sparkling white orbs fly into the air, then down into the cauldron. An explosion sends Cole and Prue flying, but the cauldron stays in place on the table. The two adults scramble up and look into the cauldron.)_

**Cole:** Did it…

**Prue:** Yes. It did. It worked. _(she grabs another jar and carefully ladles something from the cauldron into it, and seals it tightly shut.)_ Quick. The next spell's three pages down.

_(Cole hurriedly grabs the book and flips to the page before holding it out to Prue. They read the incantation together, and in a puff of red smoke the jar in Prue's hands transforms into a Petri dish, which she gives to Cole.)_

**Prue: ** Okay. Get it to the freezer in the clinic, quickly. There isn't much time.

_(Cole shimmers out)_

_(Sara and Dr. Smith, in the examination room)_

**Dr. Smith: **It's positive.

_(the park where Sara and Cole first met. Cole paces back and forth, Sara walks up to him)_

**Cole:** Well?

**Sara:** Wanna take me to get my prenatal vitamins?

_(Cole smiles widely, laughs and picks Sara up and spins her around)_

_(A small house, the kitchen. Sara is standing by the table, sobbing into the phone.)_

**Sara:** And…and Tom c-called and he s-said t-th-that he f-f-f-flied the p-p-p-paper t-t-today and—_(her hair spontaneously goes up in flames. She screams and falls to the floor in a dead faint.)_

_(a Hospital room. Sara lies in the bed, pale and nervous, the streak of sliver now present in her hair. Cole stands next to her, and Dr. Smith faces them)_

**Dr. Smith:** I'm truly sorry, but this is not a good situation.

**Sara:** What do you mean, Katie?

**Dr. Smith:** You have two options if you don't want to die, Sara. Bed rest—and I mean complete and total bed rest—for the next seven months. Strict diet, constant care and attention…the works. And that's even risky. I don't recommend it.

**Sara:** What's the other one?

**Dr. Smith:** Terminate the pregnancy. _(Sara gasps) _I don't like it either Sara, and I know your feelings on the subject of abortion, but it's your best chance—

**Cole:** No.

**Sara:**_(hugs her still-flat stomach)_ I can't Katie.

**Cole:** And you won't. You don't have to.

**Dr. Smith:** Mr. Turner, be reasonable. You have to understand—

**Cole:** No. You have to understand. This is my child. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he makes it. That he and Sara make it.

**Dr. Smith:** But—

**Cole:** No buts. _(he draws himself up to his full height) _Are you going help us, or are we going to have to find a different doctor?

**Dr. Smith:**_(angry) _Don't you dare. _(to Sara) _If you're going to go through with this, there's not a chance in hell I'm leaving you to the care of someone else.

_(A delivery room. Thomas is by Sara's side, holding her hand as she labors. Cole stands on her other side, petrified.)_

**Cole:** Come on Sara—

**Thomas:**_(kisses Sara's hand) _You're doing great. You can do it honey.

**Dr. Smith:** I need a nurse to be ready with the blanket. All right Sara. He's almost here, just give me one more push…

_(Sara screams. A moment of silence, then a baby's cry fills the air.)_

**Dr. Smith:** And it's a healthy boy!

_(she lifts Warren up in the air for everyone to see. Cole freezes. Sara breathes a sigh of relief, and Thomas kisses her. A nurse in blue scrubs and a mask hurries forward with a blanket and wraps him up. She briefly shows him to Sara, who coos and brushes his cheek with her forefinger when Thomas speaks up)_

**Thomas:** Marry me again?

**Sara:**_(all attention on Thomas.)_ Yes. Yes. Yes!

_(the nurse takes the baby to Cole, who's still frozen in place. Camera to her masked face; it's Prue)_

**Prue:** Well? Would you like to hold your son?

_(Wordlessly Cole holds out his arms, and Prue carefully transfers the infant to his father. Cole stares at him in wonder. Prue nudges him, and whispers.)_

**Prue:** Give him his name. We need to do the spell now.

**Cole:**_(whisper)_ Warren…Philip Warren Turner…

_(Prue quietly recites an incantation. The lights in the delivery room flicker)_

**Dr. Smith:** Someone get in here and fix the bulbs.

**Cole:**_(scarcely audible)_ He looks just like he did in her visions…just like the visions…my eyes, her nose…

**Prue:** He's beautiful.

**Cole:** _(face alight with joy)_ He is beautiful.

_(Flashback over. The swirling light around Phoebe and Cole vanishes back into the gem of the ring. Phoebe and Cole's lips gently break apart, Phoebe's hand still in his hair with her arm around his neck, his hands still gripping her arms. Prue, Paige, Piper, Leo, and Henry don't move a muscle. Coop looks a bit blue in the face from lack of oxygen. Camera back to Phoebe and Cole, who opens his eyes first, stunned. Phoebe slowly opens hers, and the two stare at each other) _

* * *

Okay yes so this is a cliffie too, but not as bad as the last scene would have been. Right? Let me know! Thanks for reading:-) 


	27. Confrontation

Hello lovely readers! If there are in fact any of you left...if there aren't I wouldn't be at all surprised. I've been one of those horrible people who leaves her fic hanging on cliff and promises to update as soon as she gets a computer and then just...doesn't. I fail. But, I've finally realized the error of my ways and have decided to return to the path of good and do what I love, and the night before I have twenty-page paper due, no less. I've even set myself up on a schedule; barring an act of God, I will update every Tuesday. For now this only applies to this story; however, I hope to get my Buffy story restarted as well. Here's this week's penance offering, and which I hope you'll enjoy despite the fact that I've let you down in the past. And I'd like to give a special shout-out to everyone who's reviewed the story, even during the long hiatus; you're the ones that gave me the conviction I needed to get my fanfic habit back on track...Thank You :)

**Confrontation**

_(Same as last scene. Slowly Phoebe and Cole back away from each other, but are still touching. On impulse he grips her arms)_

**Cole:** Phoebe—

_(Phoebe jerks violently from his grip and cuts him off with a hard slap that nearly sends him to the floor. He catches himself on the armrest of the nearby couch. Gingerly he puts a hand to his face; there's a red mark where she struck him, and it appears to be smoking slightly. Henry seems to be the only one to notice)_

**Henry:** Um, should his face be—

**Phoebe:** _(doesn't seem to hear him, addresses Cole, shaking) _You son of a bitch…

**Coop:** _(angry and hurt, but trying to keep composure) _Phoebe, what just—

**Phoebe:** _(she tears off his ring and hands it to him, voice hard)_ See for yourself.

_(Coop takes the ring and slips it on his finger. It immediately begins glowing and his eyes grow wide. After a moment he looks incredulously from Cole to Phoebe)_

**Coop:** Philip…he's your…

**Phoebe:** Son. Philip is my son.

**Cole:** _(mutters)_ He prefers Warren—

_(This time Phoebe's fist connects with his jaw and he does end up sprawled on the ground. She moves to do more damage when Piper speaks up)_

**Piper:** Phoebe stop!

_(Her words temporarily distract Phoebe.)_

**Phoebe:** All of you…all of you knew.

**Piper:** The only reason we didn't tell you right away was because we were afraid he'd panic and take Warren and run and that things would get messy.

**Paige:** Even then there were about fifty near misses where we almost spilled the beans. Piper had to lie about freezing Coop so he wouldn't find out!

**Coop:** I knew you froze me!

**Phoebe:** _(seething)_ No! You all knew he _(points to Cole, who's slowly getting back to his feet)_ that he was alive. Or had been alive. Or something. That it was actually him I saw six years ago…you let me think it was just a vision quest; _told_ me it was a vision quest!!

**Paige:** Ooh. _(To Coop) _She saw that far back? _(Coop nods) _Yikes.

**Piper:** I swear though Phoebe; we had no idea that Warren was still…reachable, savable, what have you—

**Phoebe:** I know. But you. _(She turns to face Prue, who's standing a ways apart from the rest of the group, arms folded) _You knew. You knew, and…God Prue, I don't even know where to start!

_(Uncomfortable silence fills the room. Piper grips Leo's hand. Henry slips an arm around Paige's waist. Prue's holding back tears. Coop's face is sorrowful, and Cole can't seem to decide whether to stay or shimmer out.)_

**Phoebe:** _(to Prue)_ Let's forget for a minute that you hated Cole when we were dating, never really trusted him completely even after he risked his life for us and I vouched for him, yet you decide to risk the extreme wrath of the powers that be helping him instead of the sisters who didn't think they'd be able to go on after you died and spent countless frustrating hours trying to contact you, to get one little word from you on the other side that you were okay and happy. Hell, we'll even toss aside the little detail that you, the older sister that is supposed to be looking out for me, let me think that my firstborn child was unredeemable.

_(More silence. Phoebe wipes tears from her eyes and continues)_

**Phoebe:** We'll forget about all that, because all of that is about me and I'm not the important one here. Philip—Warren, is. So let's focus on something else: how monumentally irresponsible you were in the way you brought my baby back, and where you brought him back. I can understand why Cole _(she shoots a withering glance in his direction)_ wouldn't want me around, and why he'd try to get Warren back without my help. But you, Prue, had no excuse. You're a powerful witch; I'm not debating that. But you're not the Power of Three. My son could've been resurrected by one of the greatest forces of good the world has ever known. We could've gotten help from the fairies, leprechauns…Hell, if I threatened to strike or give up magic the Elders might have even helped. But you don't do any of that. Instead, you form an unholy alliance with a man filled up with dangerous powers he picked up in the demonic wasteland and his…demon mother you resurrected as well? You used a spell book that clearly was not created with the Wiccan rede and precautions against personal gain in mind…did you ever stop to think about the reason I lost him in the first place? It was the influence from the Seer's tonic of _pure evil! _Did you ever think that maybe exposing powers as big as his to evil forces maybe, just maybe, wasn't a smart move? And to take that risk and multiply it by putting him into the body of a mortal woman who has no idea that magic even exists? I was barely able to carry him, and the Seer got herself vanquished when she tried. Sara could've been killed, Prue, an innocent could have died and my child along with her. Oh, and while we're on the subject of black magic and my children, what's this about you taking blood from my daughter?

**Piper:** Whoa. Wait, what do you mean, blood from your daughter?

**Phoebe:** In the vision I just had Prue took blood from Melinda for the resurrection spell.

**Prue:** _(quickly)_ It was barely a more than a few drops, Phoebe, and I had a spell to heal her, she was perfectly fine—

**Phoebe:** Thank heavens she was perfectly fine! _(Her voice steadily rises)_ What if a spell from that book had gone wrong and Melinda would have been affected because her blood was involved? If something had happened to both of them could have been lost forever, Prue, and I would be without either of my children. You didn't think I could handle knowing my son with Cole was alive because I loved the idea of him so much that I had had one freak-out episode of repressed guilt? How did you think I'd have "handled" it if I'd lost my baby girl too?!

_(She ends the sentence on a scream. Once again, uncomfortable silence chokes the room. After a minute Coop steps forward and places a gentle hand on Phoebe's shoulder. She shakes her head and quickly begins to compose herself)_

**Phoebe:** You know what? Screw this. _(She wipes the last of the angry tears from her eyes)_ I'm going to go hold my son.

_(With that she shoves past Cole, marches off into the dining room and into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. The rest of the adults just stand in shock for a moment before following her.)_

_(Cut to kitchen. Phoebe slams the door and grabs the edge of the counter on the island for support, her head down, breathing heavily. Fresh tears start falling, and she grips the island angrily. Camera to her little finger, which barely touches a dishtowel, glows orange for a spilt second. The towel catches on fire. Startled, she grabs the towel and runs over to the sink, dousing the growing flame with water.)_

**Phoebe:** What the hell…

_(at this point the rest of the adults enter: Piper and Paige, followed closely by Prue, then Coop, Cole, Leo and Henry.)_

**Piper:** Phoebe, sweetie, come on, talk to us for a minute.

**Henry:** I smell smoke—

**Prue:** _(ignores him)_ Please, Phoebe—

_(Phoebe spins around to face Prue, the small fire forgotten)_

**Phoebe:** No. I'm not speaking to you. I'm going to see my son. _(She heads for the basement door)_

**Prue:** What, while you're sniffling, have smudged lipstick, red eyes and mascara running down your face? You look like a wreck; you'll scare him and the other kids!

_(Phoebe doesn't speak, but glares at Prue, crosses back to the sink and splashes water on her face. While she's doing so Piper opens a drawer and grabs another dishtowel, then proceeds to rub comforting circles on her back. She catches sight of the burnt dishtowel and frowns)_

**Piper:** When did that happen—

_(Phoebe grabs the unsinged towel from her and wipes her face dry. She throws it on the counter and faces Prue again)_

**Phoebe:** _(sarcastically) _Do I pass inspection now, Prue?

**Prue:** Yes. But Phoebe—

**Phoebe:** Not listening.

_(She starts toward the basement door again. This time Coop steps forward and stops her, placing his hands on her shoulders.)_

**Coop:** Sweetie please.

**Phoebe:** Why are you "sweetie please" –ing me? For the record I'm mad at you for keeping the truth from me for the past six years.

**Leo:** Phoebs—

**Phoebe:** That goes for you too, Leo. All of you, in fact.

**Leo:** Be rational Phoebe. Do you really want Warren's memory of finally finding his mother to be tainted with so much negativity? That's how I found out about Chris, and it tore me up inside, and I'm an adult who's had over 80 years of practice dealing with emotions.

**Paige:** Warren's an empath, like you, Phoebe. He'll be able to feel everything if you're not careful. So will my daughters.

**Cole:** _(quietly)_ I can't speak for the twins. _(The rest of the adults look at him)_ But as far as Warren goes, he'll be able to tell if you're upset even without his powers. He's a sensitive kid.

**Phoebe:** _(bitterly)_ Well, maybe if I'd known he was alive before now I would know that!

_(Cole slams his fist on the island in frustration, locks eyes with Phoebe. After a moment she sighs.)_

**Phoebe:** Fine. What do you want me to do?

**Paige:** Just calm down a little.

**Coop:** _(takes Phoebe's hands)_ Take a deep breath or two. Relax, find your center—

_(Phoebe's eyes grow wide and she grips Coop's hands tightly before her breathing becomes ragged)_

**Phoebe:** _(stunned, hoarse whisper)_ No…

**Coop:** Phoebe…my hands…what are you doing?

_(An air of uneasiness fills the room suddenly, as everyone sees Coop's hands, which are beginning to glow orange in Phoebe's death grip)_

**Paige:** _(nervous)_ Why...?

**Piper:** Phoebe, what's going on?

_(Phoebe doesn't answer. She drops Coop's hands and makes a mad dash for the basement door, everyone else hot on her heels. Leading the group down the stairs Phoebe stops, mouth open in horror. To the left of the staircase Little Henry is sitting in his playpen, looking around curiously. A few feet away, around the table that held the cookies, Wyatt, Chris, Grace, Sammie, Livvie, and Melinda are unconscious on the floor. All hold half-eaten cookies in their hands. Piper's _"NO!"_ is the first word to follow the discovery, closely followed by similar responses from Paige, Phoebe, Henry, Leo, and Coop, who rush down towards their children. Cole and Prue follow; Cole immediately begins tearing the room apart looking for Warren.)_

_(Henry checks his daughters' pulses. Paige rushes to make sure the baby's all right.)_

**Henry:** Sammie! Livvie!

_(Paige, seeing that the baby's unharmed, joins him)_

**Paige:** _(frantic)_ Are they breathing?

_(Piper hoists Wyatt's head onto her lap while Leo does the same with Chris and clutches Grace to his side)_

**Piper:** Come on honey, wake up. _(Reaches out to Chris and Grace)_ Come on peanut, cupcake, wake up for Mommy please wake up.

**Leo:** Chris has a pulse. So does Grace. _(He reaches over to Wyatt to check)_

_(Phoebe scoops Melinda into her arms and gives her a gentle shake. Coop takes Melinda's hand and breathes a sigh of relief.)_

**Coop:** She's alive… _(Frowns)_ but something…something is wrong…

_(Carefully but quickly, Phoebe gives Melinda to Coop and stands up, addresses Cole, who's overturned a couch and is currently throwing pillows)_

**Phoebe:** _(panicked) _You haven't found him?

**Prue:** _(icy, dangerous voice) _Get away from him. Now!

_(The adults turn around and gasp. The vein in Cole's forehead looks ready to burst. Camera to the other side of the basement, where Elizabeth steps into the light, unconscious Warren in her arms.)_

**Elizabeth:** _(smirks) _Make me.

--------------

A cliffie. I know. I'm a bad person. But the one for next week is almost ready!


	28. Hostage

I know, it's short, I suck. But it's been really busy with getting ready for Christmas and whatnot....next week I will give personalized review replies, I promise. In the meantime, thank you thank you thank you for all the lovely reviews, esp. Ethereal girl, LadyLily06, Ginaaa, Snoupy1972, lizardmomma & Liv Marie. I hope you like this week's edition!

* * *

**Hostage**

_(Piper raises her hands as if to blow Elizabeth up, but is beaten by Phoebe, who instinctively holds out her hands; a jet of fire shoots from them. Elizabeth blocks it easily with an energy ball of her own. Realizing what just happened Phoebe stares at her hands in shock. Elizabeth smiles pleasantly)_

**Elizabeth:** Well well well. Pyrokinesis. That's a surprise. _(she speaks to the boy in her arms)_ I guess unleashing your powers accidentally brought out one of your mother's latent abilities as well.

**Phoebe:** Paige!

**Paige:** Crystals!

_(as a crystal cage appears around Elizabeth and Warren, Paige and Piper gently lower their children to the ground, get up and get on either side of Phoebe. Elizabeth laughs)_

**Elizabeth:** Crystals. How quaint. _(she takes Warren's hand_) Warren, get rid of these nasty crystals for your Grandmama. _(the crystals turn to dust. Elizabeth smiles smugly at the adults)_ Good thing he isn't completely changed yet after all. Don't try anything else, by the way. Unless you want to loose your children.

**Piper:** _(it seems likely that she'll turn into a fury again)_ What did you do to them?

**Elizabeth:** I thought it was obvious by now. I poisoned them. Slipped the potion into those cookies. _(nods at the cookies on the table) _after you summoned me and then sent me away. Now, I'm willing to give you the recipe for the antidote; I'll even provide you with one of the ingredients. In exchange, all I want is to leave with my grandson, without a fight.

_(Phoebe and Cole speak at the same time)_

**Phoebe:** As if.

**Cole:** Never.

**Elizabeth:** _(shifts Warren in her arms, sighs impatiently)_ You're not grasping the gravity of this situation. The poison reverses the morality of the victim. _(to Piper and Leo) _Your youngest son's future self died to save his older brother from turning evil, didn't he?

**Leo:** _(eyes flashing)_ Don't you dare talk about him!

**Elizabeth:** _(ignores him)_ The point is, if you don't let me and my grandson go, the future will be seven times worse than the one your son died to protect. _ (sighs w/ regret) _Unfortunately none of the children gave the baby a cookie. Then it would've been eight.

_(Paige lunges forward. Phoebe holds her back)_

**Phoebe:** We're the power of three. We can fix it without your help.

**Elizabeth:** (haughty) I doubt that. You see, this particular poison is rare, very ancient, and quite…complex. You won't find it or the antidote in your Book of Shadows. _(she holds out her hand; a piece of parchment shimmers into it.)_ This is the only copy in existence.

**Paige: **Parchment!

_(the paper dissolves into blue orbs, then reforms in Elizabeth's hand. She smiles.)_

**Elizabeth:** That won't work. It's rather like a genie's bottle; no one else can access the spell save for the person in possession of the paper. And this paper is enchanted to stay with the spell caster until he or she willingly relinquishes control. Now, do you want it or not?

**Piper: **We're not making a deal with you—

_(she's interrupted by a choking sound from Leo. In his arms Chris stiffens, and is enveloped in blue orbs that quickly change to a purple color before fading. The same thing happens to Wyatt, Sammie, and Livvie; Grace and Melinda just glow a similar color.)_

**Elizabeth:** _(smirks)_ Oh look, the potion's working. _(waves the parchment)_ Does this mean you're not going to need the antidote?

**Henry:** No!

_(The adults look at one another. Paige and Piper step forward)_

**Paige:** Give us the antidote.

**Cole:** What?

**Phoebe:** Paige what are you doing?

**Paige:** Phoebe, this isn't just about Warren. All or our children are at stake, including your daughter.

**Phoebe:** And you think they'll be better off if we let her get away? This is a trap, to distract us and keep us from saving any of them!

**Paige: ** Well, we can't do anything locked in this standoff, so we might as well take whatever advantage we can get.

**Piper:** We're going to figure this out, Phoebe.

_(Phoebe starts to say something, stops when she sees Melinda unconscious in Coop's arms. She looks helplessly over at Warren, reaches out and grips Piper's hand. Piper nods at Paige, who steps forward)_

**Paige:** Fine.

**Cole:** No_. (he lunges forward. Piper freezes him; Cole doesn't completely freeze, but goes into super slow motion.)_

**Piper:** Whoa! Why isn't he completely—

**Prue:** _(tight voice)_ I'll explain later. Just hurry before he breaks the hold.

**Paige:** _(to Elizabeth)_ Give us the antidote.

**Elizabeth:** _(holds out the hand with the parchment)_ Take it.

**Paige:** Parchment. _(the paper orbs from Elizabeth's hand to her own. Prue takes it from her and scans it.)_

**Prue:** It's legit.

**Elizabeth:** _(smug)_ Best of luck to all of you.

**Phoebe:** You're going to pay for this, bitch.

_(Elizabeth just smiles and shimmers out)_

_

* * *

_

Happy Holidays :)


	29. Unicorn Blood and Alkanet

Hi everyone...so I know that Tuesday has come and gone, and that I've broken my goal of updating every week at the same time. However, I've been swamped with holiday stuff, family obligations, work, and writers block. Add the whole not letting me upload the chapter right away thing...and before you know it it's Wednesday. So here is my peace offering; I hope you like it.

Shoutouts: Big thank yous to everyone who reviewed; getting a review alert when I check my email is like Christmas morning all over again :)

* * *

**Unicorn Blood and Alkanet**

_(Same as last scene. Just as Elizabeth shimmers out, Cole breaks Piper's freeze.)_

**Cole:** No!

_(Several fireballs hit the place Elizabeth was standing. In his playpen, little Henry starts howling. Henry goes to pick him up. Piper raises her hands and Cole goes into slow motion once more)_

**Piper:** Okay. Prue, why isn't he freezing properly?

**Prue:** _(Not looking up from the parchment)_ Cole killed a coalition of demons who came after Warren when he was a month old. He took their powers.

**Piper:** So?

**Prue:** So, one of those demons had been part witch. He's not totally immune to freezing, but it doesn't affect him as strongly or for as long. You'll have to use crystals to restrain him.

**Phoebe:** Crystals like the ones my son just turned to dust? Great idea, Prue.

_(Cole breaks out of the freeze)_

**Cole:** _(To everyone)_ Fools. Utter fools. Why the hell did you do that?

**Paige:** _(Eyes narrowed) _Oh, I don't know Cole, maybe so we could have a chance of saving all of our kids before they turn evil?

**Cole:** You can't trust her!

**Prue:** She gave us the right antidote, Cole.

**Cole:** Then she has something else up her sleeve. You—

**Phoebe:** Cole! _(She steps forward, grabs him by the shoulders)_ Listen to me. We are going to get him back. She will not keep him. No one else is going to keep him from me. I am not loosing him again. Do you understand?

_(Cole stares at her for a moment. Camera pans to the faces of the other adults, who wait, tense)_

**Cole:** _(Closes his eyes briefly) _Fine. _(He opens his eyes, fixes Phoebe with a fierce glare. He speaks slowly, dangerously, his voice full of venom)_ But you had better be right.

**Phoebe**: I am. _(She releases her hold on his shoulders and turns to Prue) _ What do we need to do?

**Prue:** Phoebe, I—

**Phoebe:** _(Steely voice)_ I'll focus on being furious at you when my children and nieces and nephews are safe. Now. What do we need to do?

**Prue:** _(Holds out the parchment) _We need to collect all of these ingredients. Quickly

**Leo:** _(Takes the list and scans it, sighs in relief)_ I can get most of these from magic school...crap.

**Piper:** Crap? You are not allowed to say crap..._(Snatches parchment, reads. Her face turns scarlet) _Seven hours! We have to let this damned thing stew for seven hours?

**Coop:** How long do we have?

_(Baby Henry, who's calmed down, makes a noise and points over his father's shoulder. The adults turn to look; the children are enveloped in purples orbs again, darker than last time)_

**Henry:** I'm guessing not seven hours.

_(Cole throws another fireball at the wall in frustration)_

**Prue:** It's okay. We don't need the seven hours. The spell was written before the Power of Three was even prophesized, so that'll be a huge power boost. And if we add an ingredient, we can probably reduce brewing time to half an hour.

**Paige:** Great. What's the ingredient?

**Prue:** Unicorn.

**Phoebe:** That's nothing. We saved plenty of shavings from the horn and pieces of the tail from that one the elders sent as Wyatt's baby gift.

**Prue:** Unicorn blood.

**Henry:** Um, I've read Harry Potter; isn't killing a unicorn a huge sin? How's that going to help our kids get their moral centers shifted back onto the side of good.

**Prue:** Killing a unicorn, yes. But it's possible to convince them to give it willingly.

**Leo:** Possible, but unlikely! Prue, it took the elders at least a month to track down that unicorn. They don't just approach people, and if you factor in all the plane-shifting it'll take to—

**Cole:** Plane-shifting? I'm good at that. I'll go.

**Leo:** Wouldn't do you any good. You have too many demonic powers; they wouldn't let you get near them.

**Coop:** I'll do it. They won't run from love, will they?

_(Cole rolls his eyes, snorts. Coop's jaw clenches, but he otherwise ignores him)_

**Leo:** Still won't work. It'll take months before they'll approach a strange adult willingly.

**Paige:** Well then how are we supposed to get one, Leo? You know, in way less than seven hours?

**Leo:** We need someone as innocent as possible. Someone that hasn't been tainted by evil, magic or otherwise.

**Henry:** Jr.

**Paige:** Excuse me?

**Henry:** The baby. He didn't eat any of the cookies; how much more innocent can you get?

**Paige:** _(To Leo) _Would it be dangerous to take him to that plane?

**Leo:** Safe enough, if there's someone there to protect him. That plane does have some more dangerous creatures.

**Paige:** _(Bites lip)_ I don't want him involved any more than he has to be....

**Cole:** And there really isn't any other option...

**Piper:** _(Glares at him, turns to Paige & Henry)_ Unfortunately he's right. Would you guys be all right with it?

_(Henry and Paige exchange a long look)_

**Paige:** Fine. I'll take him—

**Prue:** Let me.

**Phoebe:** What?

**Prue:** I'm the perfect person to take him; I can switch between planes easily, and there's really not much that could hurt me. Besides, I've been there before.

**Phoebe:** Oh, perfect Prue.

**Prue:** _(Cheeks redden slightly, but she continues speaking to Paige & Henry)_ Please, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But I promise you, I will keep him safe. And you need to stay here anyway, to gather the rest of the supplies; I can't really go out in public....

**Piper:** _(Pushes the hair away from her face)_ Okay. So here's the plan: Prue takes little Henry to find the unicorn. Paige, Cole, and Coop, you go and get the ingredients that Leo doesn't have in magic school. Leo and Henry, get the stuff from magic school. Phoebe, you stay with me and scry for Warren. I'll watch the kids and get started on the potion with what we already have in the house. _(To Cole, who begins to protest)_ The sooner we get the ingredients together and the potion started the sooner we can focus all of our attention on getting Warren back. _(To everyone else)_ Are we good?

_(One by one, they each nod)_

**Piper:** Okay. Let's get to it.

_(Paige takes little Henry from her husband and kisses the baby on the cheek)_

**Paige:** Okay honey. This nice lady is your Auntie Prue _(Prue smiles and holds out her arms as she takes the baby, who looks at her skeptically)_

**Prue:** _(Brightly)_ Who wants to go find a unicorn? A unicorn!_ (She spins in a circle, and little Henry laughs. Prue shoots Paige and Henry a questioning look. Paige nods)_

**Paige:** Hurry, while he's still distracted.

_(Prue and the baby disappear in a swirl of smoke)_

**Leo:** Ready Henry?

**Henry:** Sure.

_(They start up the stairs. Cole takes the parchment from Piper and looks it over)_

**Cole:** _(Businesslike)_ I'll get the alkanet and asafetida. _ (He hands the to Paige and shimmers out) _

**Paige:** And thank you for consulting with the rest of us! _(To Coop) _What do you want to get?

**Coop:** It'll be easiest for me to pick up the copal and vetivert.

**Paige:** Good. Because I have no idea what those are. I'll take the hyssop and Iris, then.

_(They orb/heart out. Phoebe and Piper are alone)_

**Piper:** _(Hugs Phoebe)_ We'll get him back_. (Phoebe says nothing, just hugs her back)_ Stay here with the kids while I go get some supplies?

_(Phoebe nods, and Piper goes upstairs. Phoebe turns and goes to where Elizabeth had been standing. She scoops up the dust where the crystals used to be, watches it run through her fingers.)_

**Phoebe:** We are going to get him back. And when he's safe, there'll be hell to pay.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	30. The Power of Three

Hi everybody! Sorry for being late...again...but this time I really couldn't help it, and have the funky paper/plastic bracelet from the ER to prove it! Yay fun. So yes. Avoid this season's version of the rotovirus if at all possible. Unless IVs and clear liquid diets are your thing. But I digress. Anyway, I apologize if this chapter isn't as full of action/romance/adventure/supernatural a** kicking as we'd all like it to be; the good stuff w/ drama fun is coming, I promise.

Special thank yous to Lizardmomma, snoupy1972, and mistylove for the get well messages :)

* * *

**The Power of Three**

_(The basement. A little ways off from the kids, Piper has a small cauldron set up; she's consulting the parchment with the antidote and adding ingredients as needed. Over next to the children, Phoebe perches uncomfortably at a small plastic children's table, scrying. After a moment she throws the crystal across the room, frustrated. One of the maps on the table explodes into flames. Piper flinches)_

**Piper:** Phoebe, honey… _(She grabs a small fire extinguisher and strides over to Phoebe, where she proceeds to douse the flames)_ that's the fifth map you've set on fire in the past eight minutes.

**Phoebe:** I'm sorry! _ (Head in her hands)_ It's just…one minute I'll have them, and the next…the crystals' pointing to Timbuktu!

_(Her fingers begin to glow orange; Piper hurriedly hands her a coffee mug)_

**Piper:** Here. Drink your water.

_(She strokes Phoebe's hair soothingly for a minute. Phoebe's fingers return to their normal color, and she sets the mug back on the table)_

**Phoebe:** _(Listlessly)_ You know, the last two times I had this power I was evil.

**Piper:** Well, this time isn't going to be like the last two times. We won't let it.

_(Piper walks back to the cauldron; at that moment Leo and Henry walk down the basement steps. Leo carries an armful of supplies, and Henry a couple of books.)_

**Leo:** This is everything we could find at magic school.

_(He sets them down on the floor next to Piper; the two begin to converse as they sort the ingredients. Henry sets the books on the table in front of Phoebe, offers a small, supportive smile)_

**Henry:** I don't really know my way around magic school very well, so I just hung out in the library while Leo got everything. I did find these books on pyrokinesis though; I thought maybe they could help while we're waiting for everyone to get back?

**Phoebe:** Thank you, Henry.

_(She picks up a book and halfheartedly flips through it. Not knowing what else to do, Henry follows suit. Camera to the clock on the wall; it reads 8:30. The large hand moves, the clock reads 8:35. Camera pans out to the wider scene; Piper and Leo are still around the cauldron, while Phoebe and Henry still look through the books. Paige orbs in, followed immediately by Coop's heart. Both drop the ingredients off at the cauldron with Piper and Leo, then go to check on the children. A moment later Cole shimmers in. He tosses the ingredients to Leo and marches straight to Phoebe)_

**Cole:** Have you found him?

**Phoebe:** Not yet.

**Cole:** They why are you reading, dammit?!

**Phoebe:** _(slams the book shut)_ So I have something to do other than set things on fire every time something like you makes me furious!

_(Her fingertips glow orange. Piper notices)_

**Piper:** Phoebe! Water. Now.

_(Phoebe grabs the cup and drinks, although she continues to glare at Cole. Coop walks up behind her and rubs her shoulders)_

**Leo:** We have everything we need, except for the unicorn blood—

_(There's a faint "poof" and a clattering upstairs, along with breaking glass.)_

**Prue's Voice:** Don't worry! We're coming!

_(The door to the basement opens. Prue enters, doing her best to keep a hold of little Henry, who is squirming and giggling, clearly overjoyed. Behind them follows a small unicorn, which is chewing on one of the roses that had been in the foyer's vase not minutes earlier.)_

**Paige:** _(Takes the baby from Prue)_ Um…I thought we just needed the unicorn blood.

**Prue:** _(Hands a small vial of shimmery silver-gold liquid to Leo)_ We did just need the blood. But Mr. Ed apparently decided to follow us home.

_(The unicorn settles itself down on a pile of comfortable stuffed animals. It whinnies, and in a poof of white glitter, baby Henry appears by his side. The delighted baby shrieks with happiness and snuggles next to the unicorn.)_

**Henry:** _(Apprehensive)_ Should we be letting him…

**Leo:** I don't think you have anything to worry about…they're perfectly safe.

**Piper:** Might have to rethink not getting the twins a dog until they're six, though.

_(Taken aback, all of the adults, even Cole, stare at the baby and the unicorn. Then the unicorn pins its ears to its head, and makes a low, threatening, huffing noise. Phoebe doubles over and grips the plastic table, which starts to melt under her grasp. The other children glow purple again, still darker this time.)_

**Phoebe:** Hurry with the potion. We're running out of time.

**Piper:** _(Eyes widen in fear for a moment, before taking on fierce, determined set)_ All right. Let's go. I'm going to finish up the potion. Paige, you and Phoebe set up the ritual area so we can bless it—

**Phoebe:** No. I have to find him.

**Cole:** Finally. Let's go.

**Piper:** Phoebe, you can't go until we've finished the potion and blessed it. Otherwise it won't be finished in time—

**Phoebe:** I can't just keep sitting here!

_(A book on the table bursts into flames.)_

**Prue:** Phoebe, listen to me.

**Phoebe:** Don't you dare start with me! You're the one who kept him from me in the first place.

**Prue:** And it was a mistake! I've been trying to get him back to you—

**Phoebe:** Then get out of my way and let me go find him!

**Piper:** Phoebe, nobody wants to keep you from Warren. If there was another way we could bless the potion without you—

**Paige:** _(Idea)_ Wait…I think there is another way…

**Piper:** What?

_(The children glow a very deep purple, nearly black)_

**Paige:** I don't have time to explain. Just go.

_(Phoebe walks over to Coop)_

**Phoebe:** Coop…I know this is crazy and dangerous and that Melinda is at stake too, but—

**Coop:** _(Puts his hands on her shoulders)_ Phoebe, you don't have to explain. Go get our daughter's little brother. Bring him home safe.

_(They hug)_

**Phoebe:** Thank you for understanding. _(She breaks away, quickly kisses him on the lips)_ I just need to see Melinda for a moment.

_(Phoebe goes and kneels by her daughter; Coop crosses to Cole)_

**Coop:** _(Low voice)_ If anything happens to her…

**Cole:** If she's helping me get Warren back, I won't let anything happen to her.

_(Phoebe joins them)_

**Phoebe:** Ready?

_(Cole doesn't say anything; just holds out a hand. Phoebe takes it. They shimmer out. After they're gone, Paige takes the parchment and reads it over)_

**Paige:** Okay. Let's get down to the whole blessing business.

**Piper:** Paige, one little problem. We don't have Phoebe.

**Paige:** True. But _(Puts the parchment down)_ we do have the power of three.

_(Simultaneously, Prue and Piper's heads jerk toward their younger sister)_

**Prue/Piper:** What?!?


	31. Bonds

Hello everyone! Sorry, I know it's technically Wednesday, but I'm back at school and I wanted to make sure that you guys got a nice, long chapter complete w/ sisterly fighting, spells, and most importantly ethereal_girl :), Cole/Phoebe interactions and collective kicking of a certain demon's a**. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Bonds**

**Piper:** Paige, Prue isn't a part of the Power of Three anymore. She's dead.

**Paige:** So? _(To Prue) _You can obviously still do spells; and Phoebe told me about that one time you made yourself a ghost to vanquish that one ghost—

**Piper:** I'm not arguing whether or not she can do magic; I'm saying that after she died, the Power of Three was severed, and was reconstituted with you.

**Paige:** Then we can just reconstitute it again. And when Phoebe gets back we'll have a Power of Four!

**Piper:** _(Speaking to Paige, but looking at Prue) _No we won't. The Power of Three bond is based on trust. Prue broke that trust.

**Prue:** _(Deep breath) _Piper, I know that you're angry with me, and you have every right to be—

**Piper:** Damn right I have every right to be angry! You kept Phoebe from her son, us from our nephew, put Melinda in danger—

**Paige:** Phoebe already gave her this lecture—

**Piper:** _(ignores her)_ _–_you helped someone you used to hate instead of us, your sisters.

**Prue:** It was all a mistake. I went about it this whole business in the completely worst way possible. But at the time I thought it was—

**Piper:** It doesn't matter what you thought at the time. Either way you betrayed our trust; you didn't trust us to be able to handle finding out that Warren's soul was viable. And without that trust we can't have the Power of Three!

_(Silence. Paige pulls Piper aside)_

**Paige:** _(To everyone else)_ Excuse us a moment. _(To Piper, whispering)_ Why are you being such a pain about this?

**Piper:** Me, being a pain? Paige, she betrayed Phoebe. She betrayed all of us, including you.

**Paige:** Well, buck up and get over it!

**Piper:** This isn't something you just get over! I can't just forget all that's happened or wish away what I'm feeling.

**Paige:** And you don't need forget. Piper, think about it. Yes, Prue betrayed Phoebe.

**Piper:** All of us.

**Paige:** Whatever. But do you honestly think she did it out of malice? That she wanted to hurt Phoebe or Melinda or any of us?

**Piper:** No, but—

**Paige:** No buts. Everybody makes mistakes. Prue admitted hers and came back to help make it right. Look at her, Piper. She cares for us. Even if you can't trust her judgement, can't you at least trust that she loves us and wants to makes this right.

_(Piper and Prue look at each other; a small tear escapes Piper's eye, which she angrily wipes away)_

**Piper:** Fine, yes.

**Paige:** Then we have a common bond. We have our Power of Three.

_(She takes Piper's hand and leads her back to Prue. Paige reaches out and takes one of Prue's hands. The two look at Piper expectantly. After a moment, she takes a deep breath and tentatively touches her fingers to Prue's. Camera cuts to the chandelier upstairs, which glows with blue light. It travels down to the floor; cut to the basement, where the light seeps from the ceiling and settles on Piper, Paige, and Prue for a long minute before disappearing)_

**Paige:** It worked. Come on.

_(She pulls them over to the cauldron, and picks up the Book. She flips to a page, and holds it out for all of them. They begin to read in unison)_

**Piper/Paige/Prue:** In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power…

_(Fade to black, slowly brightening [slightly] to reveal a cave in the underworld. Phoebe and Cole shimmer in; they drop hands. Phoebe looks around for a moment and grabs Cole's hand again.)_

**Cole:** What are you doing?

**Phoebe:** They're not here. Let's move on.

**Cole:** _(shakes her hand away)_ Give me a minute.

**Phoebe:** We don't have a minute to spare, Cole. Warren isn't here anymore.

**Cole:** _(Cautiously peers behind a corner)_ But he was a little while ago, wasn't he.

**Phoebe:** _ (Impatient)_ Yes. Both of them were here; maybe five minutes ago. I can sense their shimmer trail. _(Stops, shakes herself)_ I can sense their shimmer trail?

**Cole:** _(Still pacing cautiously around the cavern)_ Because I can sense their shimmer trail and you're the empath, remember?

**Phoebe:** _ (Glares)_ Yes, I remember. Excuse me for feeling slightly disoriented.

**Cole:** _(Distracted)_ Excused. Now make yourself useful.

**Phoebe:** Make myself useful?

_(Phoebe's clenched fist encases itself in flames. The sound startles Cole, who turns around. He sees Phoebe's fist and sighs.) _

**Cole:** Please help me sense for any booby traps?

_(Staredown. Phoebe shakes out her hand a couple of times; the fire keeps burning.)_

**Phoebe:** This won't turn off…

_(She shakes it harder. Cole darts over and grabs her arm)_

**Cole:** Careful! You can't just send random blasts of fire all over this place. I already told you that I don't know what kind of traps Elizabeth might have set. And honestly, what's the problem? You've had this power before.

**Phoebe:** _(Yanks her arm away, speaks bitterly)_ Yeah. When I was pregnant with Warren and he was infected with the Source.

_(After she speaks, the fire on Phoebe's hand coalesces into a jet of flame that flies straight at Cole. He blocks it with an energy ball)_

**Cole:** Feel better?

**Phoebe:** Much. _(She looks around the cavern)_ But why are we still here?

**Cole:** Because this was the freshest place on the shimmer trail. Also, this was one of Elizabeth's favorite lairs when I was a young demon.

_(He continues searching the cavern. Phoebe joins him)_

**Phoebe:** Cozy.

**Cole:** Yeah, well I didn't know any better. And I think I might have stowed some homemade weapons here at some point. _(He reaches behind a crack in the stone wall)_ Found something.

_(He pulls out a small, grubby-looking drawstring leather pouch)_

**Phoebe:** What is it?

**Cole:** I'm not sure.

_(Slowly, he teases open the bag. For a moment, nothing happens. Then without warning a fine black powder erupts from the opening, hitting Cole and Phoebe in the eyes before they can do anything. Cole drops the pouch and both double over in pain, clutching at their heads)_

**Phoebe:** _(Trying to keep panic at bay)_ Agh! What happened? _(She blinks)_ I can still see. What about you?

**Cole:** _(Also blinking)_ Me too—_(His body stiffens, and his next words are barely audible)_ No. No…

**Phoebe:** No what? _ (She touches his shoulder, and her eyes go wide as she realizes what's happened)_ You can't sense the shimmer trail anymore. _(Pales)_ I can't sense him. The powder in the bag was a trap.

**Cole:** Damn…stuff…cloaked my sensing ability.

**Phoebe:** Can you still shimmer?

**Cole:** I think so…but it's no use if I have no way of knowing where I'm going!

**Phoebe:** _(She holds on to each of his arms)_ Try. I'll focus on Warren, you focus on shimmering.

_(Cole nods, and they both close their eyes. Nothing happens)_

**Cole:** It's not working.

**Phoebe:** Shit…okay, new plan. Focus on shimmering, I'll channel your power and take us back to the Manor and we'll scry or get Paige or something—

**Cole:** We don't have time to scry. And if your senses are affected then Paige's probably are as well.

**Phoebe:** _(Yells)_ Well then what are we supposed to do!?!?

**Cole:** _(Yells back)_ I don't know!

_(He storms off, and ignoring his own advice, starts torching one of the walls w/ energy and fire balls. Phoebe sinks down to her knees and begins talking to herself)_

**Phoebe:** No. You're too close, you're not loosing him now. Focus. _(She closes her eyes)_ Warren. _(Nothing happens)_ Come on Phoebe, you can do it. You can find him _(She shuts her eyes, is rewarded with nothing but the sound of Cole going to town on the cavern wall. She opens her eyes, which well with tears)_ Dammit! _(She claps her mouth with her hands. As her fingers meet her lips, she's thrown into a vision:_

***

_(Patty's room. Patty is sitting on the bed, little Phoebe and an open book on her lap. Little Prue and Little Piper are on either side, listening)_

_**Patty:**__"And with that kiss the curse was broken, and Sleeping Beauty awoke to see the light of a beautiful day."_

_**Little Phoebe:**__ Kiss kiss fix everwyting._

_(Cut to the living room at the manor, just after Phoebe returns from visiting Sara Dells and her past self__ Phoebe puts her hands on either side of his face, and before Cole can say anything else she pulls his lips to hers)_

_***_

_Vision over. Camera to Phoebe's face; her hands still cover her mouth, but her eyes are open wide. She scrambles up from the floor and runs over to Cole.)_

**Phoebe: ** Cole! Stop it! Listens to me! _(He ignores her, so she jerks his arm and forces her to face him)_ I've figured out what to do.

**Cole:** _(Panting, short of breath, and doubtful)_ What?

**Phoebe: ** Kiss me.

**Cole: ** _(incredulous)_ You've lost your mind.

**Phoebe:** No I haven't. That's how I broke the spell before, remember? It'll work again. _(She places her hands on either side of his face)_ The bond between parents and children is the most powerful one there is.

**Cole:** _ (Searching her eyes with his) _And if we invoke that bond...with the bond that created Warren in the first…

**Phoebe:** Elizabeth won't be able to stop us. _ (They stare at each other; Phoebe speaks, her voice shaking slightly)_ Now come on. We don't have much time. Remember to shimmer. Ki—Kiss me.

_(Cole hesitates for a split second; awkwardly and roughly, his presses his lips to Phoebe's in a quick kiss. Nothing happens. They stare at each other for another moment. Phoebe slides her hands from the sides of his face to behind his neck. Hesitantly, Cole wraps his arms around her waist, then leans in; Phoebe goes to meet him. Their lips meet, and they tighten their hold on each other, and for a brief moment the world seems to stand still. They shimmer out._

_Cut to a new cave in the underworld. Phoebe and Cole shimmer in, still locked together. They're startled by the sound of glass breaking, and jump apart. Elizabeth stands next to a table with a pitcher filled with some sort of liquid, surprised. A shattered crystal goblet lies at her feet. On a mat a few yards away, lies Warren, who glows a very dark purple)_

**Elizabeth:** Well well. This is just a day for surprises. Coleridge, I thought you'd gotten over your unfortunate obsession with the witch.

_(Cole makes a growling sound and starts forward; Phoebe reaches out and stops him, approaches Elizabeth instead)_

**Phoebe:** You know, I'm glad I never had to deal with you when you were my mother-in-law.

**Elizabeth:** I'm likewise glad that I was dead while you were my daughter-in-law. (A sound from the mat catches the attention of both women. Warren twitches slightly, glows a deeper shade of purple. Elizabeth smiles and turns to Phoebe) But I am happy to know you now; it'll be a joy to watch you watch your son grow evil.

**Phoebe:** No it won't.

**Elizabeth:** You're too late, Phoebe. It's over, and now he's mine.

**Phoebe:** You're wrong. He's not yours. But you are right about one thing.

_(Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, questioningly) _

**Elizabeth:** Really? And what might that be?

**Phoebe:** It is over.

_(Without another word she holds out both of her hands; Elizabeth moves to block her, but it overpowered by the huge jets of flame flowing forward from Phoebe's hands, which wrap Elizabeth in fire. She gives Phoebe a look of pure contempt)_

**Elizabeth:** Now, you're wrong about that.

_(She explodes. Phoebe lowers her hands. Cole runs to the mat and scoops Warren into his arms. Phoebe runs to both of them and takes her Warren from Cole; he lets her)_

**Phoebe:** Are your senses back?

**Cole:** Came back when you vanquished her.

**Phoebe:** Get us to the Manor.

_(Before Phoebe's done speaking Cole wraps his arms around both of them and shimmers out)_

_

* * *

R&R and I'll send you a cyber cookie! _:)


End file.
